Cuando el destino nos alcance
by elenalunapotter
Summary: La cuarta y probablemente ùltima parte de esta saga. Harry y Hermione estàn muy cerca... la comunidad europea està en caos... el mundo màgico està amenazado... y entonces, el destino realmente nos alcanza. H/Hr Advertencia: material sòlo para mayores.


**He editado este volumen de la saga -ultima entrega- porq no tuve la delicadeza de chekarla hasta q se me ocurriò hacerlo. Para mi fue evidente q faltaba un buen tramo de info, pero ya està corregido y aumentado. Si hay detalles por ahi q noten, por fa, haganmelo saber. dejen sus reviews. Y mil gracias a todos por seguir conmigo!**

* * *

**Cuando el destino nos alcance.**

-Hestia!- llamaba Charlie, pero ella no le respondía. Hacía unos minutos que se internaron en el tercer piso por las escaleras de emergencia porque los ascensores estaban terminando de incinerarse y era imposible usarlos. Hestia había hecho, como ultimo recurso, su mayor movida; subió al tercer piso para ver si encontraba más sobrevivientes, pero no había vuelto ni informado nada y por más que Charlie la llamaba a gritos, no contestaba, sólo podía escuchar el fuego consumiendo muebles desde el cuarto piso.

Ya habían llegado tarde. Aunque en el ministerio la tercera parte se había retirado de sus labores, de las otras dos terceras partes no encontraron más que unos veinte con vida y ninguno en los pisos 4 y 5. Aún les faltaba verificar el resto de los pisos y el departamento de misterios, o más bien, aún les faltaba el reporte porque Bill y su equipo habían ido para allá. A los que encontraron con vida, los llevaron al atrio, el cual limpiaron de doppels y solo dos de la Orden del Fénix estaban a cargo de sacarlos, ya fuera por la caseta telefónica o por los baños, pues las vías flu seguían incomunicadas. En la calle, los doppels seguían atacando al equipo de Draco, distrayéndolos para que pudieran salir los que eran rescatados y luego enviados a San Mungo con traslador.

Pero aún así, eran muy pocos y ninguno de los rescatados era Kingsley.

Charlie estaba desesperado y volteó para ver a su hermano, George; éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a buscar a Hestia- le dijo Charlie y antes de que George le discutiera, continuó: -tienes que ir a los pisos 2 y 1... debes encontrar más sobrevivientes porque no es posible que sólo rescatáramos veinte. Yo no me voy de aquí sin Hestia y hay que apurarnos.

-¿Y si es una trampa?

-Será lo que tenga que ser, pero no me voy sin Hestia. Ahora, date prisa- ordenó Charlie sin darle tiempo a protestar. Su hermano asintió.

-Cuídate, Charlie- y volteó para ver al resto del equipo. –Vámonos- y con esto, siguieron escaleras arriba. Cuando Charlie se quedó solo, avanzó lentamente al interior del quinto piso, donde todo lucía como si un huracán hubiera atravesado el lugar. Lo que lo tenía consternado, eran las manchas de sangre donde fuera que volteara, sin embargo no había cuerpos. Se acercaba, no por en medio, sino pegado a las paredes, para, mientras apuntaba al centro, tuviera acceso a las puertas que, de esa manera, podía abrir con mayor facilidad; al hacerlo, alumbraba con la varita pero lo único que descubría eran las sombras hechas por él. Al llegar a la última puerta, el corazón le empezó a latir como loco y su respiración se había vuelto tan escandalosa que tuvo que respirar con la boca abierta para no hacer ruido.

De un golpe, empujó la puerta y extrañamente, dentro de ella, ningún mueble o papel parecía fuera de su lugar, a diferencia del resto de las oficinas o el piso entero. Consternado, entró iluminando con la varita con pasos cuidadosos.

-¿Hestia?- musitó Charlie. El silencio era sepulcral al punto de que su corazón era el proveedor del único sonido. Le parecía que los latidos le delatarían de tan fuertes que resonaban aunque fuera dentro de su cuerpo. -¿estás aquí?... Hestia Jones... soy Charlie. Charlie Weasley.

No obtuvo respuesta. Se hubiera salido de ahí, pero encontró algo más anormal que la habitación impecable: una diminuta montaña de cenizas justo en medio de la oficina, en el suelo. Al acercarse para examinarlo más de cerca, no se dio cuenta de una sombra que se deslizó como si hubiera caído del techo, pero con consistencia espesa... y se levantó justo detrás de él. Charlie sintió cómo el espacio a su alrededor adquiría una dimensión diferente pues sus oídos detectaron el aire desplazado y volteó repentinamente: un doppel que ya tenía la punta de su varita entre los azules ojos de Charlie, y cuando el doppel estuvo a punto de decir la maldición asesina, el pelirrojo sacó el invento de George: un anillo de luz que emitía ondas ultravioleta que derretían la retina al aumentar al máximo su potencia. Llevaba el anillo en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda y cualquiera hubiera pensado que sólo era un anillo de compromiso. El doppel gritó llevándose las manos a los ojos y esto le dio el tiempo suficiente a Charlie para golpear al doppelganger en la cabeza. Le quitó la capucha... y vio que era Hestia.

Alguien tras de él le asestó un golpe en el cráneo y Charlie perdió la conciencia.

En el piso 1, la batalla seguía librándose. Acababan de encontrar a más de los empleados del ministerio: ayudantes, asistentes –entre ellos Hannah, que estaba herida pero no de gravedad-, unos de mantenimiento, otros que sólo iban a unas diligencias y diez funcionarios de los pisos que se incendiaron. Todos ellos estaban en el extremo final del piso, defendidos por algunos aurores y Kingsley.

Esto fue bueno, porque los doppelganger se quedaron en medio y se volvieron presa fácil para acabarlos. Y ya estaban cerca de eliminarlos a todos, cuando la esfera que tenía George, empezó a vibrar: era Draco.

-¿Ya encontraron a todos?- George pudo darse cuenta de que Draco no estaba bien.

-No estoy seguro. Creemos que aún faltan, pero ya tenemos al ministro.

-Pues ya sáquenlos a todos- urgió Draco. Parecía angustiado, como si deseara volar. –Háganlo ya- exigió el rubio y lanzó una maldición hacia su lado izquierdo, escuchó alaridos y luego una explosión. El rubio, sin embargo, continuó hablando: -¡Sáquenlos!

-Pero todavía...

-¡AHORA!- gritó Draco y su rostro se deformó con cólera y desesperación. –¡SE ACERCAN MÁS, MUCHOS MAS! SALGAN DE AHÍ AHORA!

Y la comunicación se cortó.

El rostro de George empalideció y su expresión era la misma que la de Draco cuando le informó... _'¿más? No es posible... ¿acaso Hermione aún no los acaba?'_, pero se sintió culpable de pensarlo; Hermione estaba arriesgando no nada más su vida, sino la que llevaba adentro también.

Se acercó a Norman Balrock, un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts que se sumó a las filas de la Orden y le susurró algo. El joven asintió varias veces y se aplicó el hechizo desilusionador, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás. Luego, el pelirrojo le habló al resto de su equipo.

-Hay que distraerlos. En dos minutos, a mi señal, corren hasta las escaleras.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?- preguntó Oliver Wood. Acababa de eliminar a otro de los doppel y ahora miraba a George.

-Yo voy a encargarme de estos bastardos- y siguieron atacando a los doppel, que aun eran muchos, y todos, estaban desperdigados en diferentes puntos; columnas, escritorios, cubículos, puertas, donde sea que pudieran buscar refugio... y al pasar dos minutos, Charlie vio una luz roja, pequeña, pero bastante visible, y la puerta del fondo se cerró. Esa era la señal. –AHORA- masculló el pelirrojo y en unos segundos se quedó solo. Ya tenía preparado, en la mano, una especie de disco de hockey que lanzó al techo, hacia la parte central, justo en medio del sexto piso. Se adhirió con un ruido de succión y, cuando estaba levantando la varita apuntando al disco, un rayo azul le dio en la pierna izquierda y el pelirrojo gritó: le habían roto el hueso del muslo y lo tenía expuesto mientras chorros de sangre tibia le escurrían y él caía al piso. Pero ni eso lo detuvo. A pesar del dolor, cuya intensidad lo dejó viendo luces tras los ojos, se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras tan pronto como pudo; levantó de nuevo la varita y, con ella, accionó el disco que colocó en el techo. Inmediatamente, una ráfaga verde envolvió el piso entero.

Cuando George se asomó nuevamente, al pasar el efecto del artefacto que usó –invención de él-, observó que allí donde hubiera habido un doppelganger, sólo quedaban cenizas humeantes... el resto de los muebles, papeles y demás quedaron igualmente reducidos a cenizas... y se desmayó.

En el Departamento de Misterios también era una lucha a muerte. Percy estaba gravemente herido, pero ya había aniquilado a por lo menos cuatro doppels. Bill ordenó que se lo llevaran al atrio para mandarlo con los evacuados, pero su hermano no quería. Y es que había varios innombrables aún atrapados, pero ahora estaban en la sala de la corte, donde Harry tuvo su vista cuando tuvo que defenderse de los dementores en pleno Surrey. Aunque la batalla era cruenta –no tanto como en la fortaleza de Numbergard- pudieron eliminar a muchos doppels. Ya sólo les faltaban unos diez por despachar. Sacó entonces el mismo artefacto que usara hacía unos momentos George y, ordenando al resto de su equipo que se perdieran de vista, Bill los siguió y...

BOOOOOM

Cuando Bill se asomó, sonrió amargamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. Las paredes de los pasillos estaban como cubiertos de hollín al igual que los pisos.

Quince minutos más tarde, todos los rescatados y los equipos que se habían dividido, se reunieron en el atrio, donde ya muchos habían sido sacados de ahí. Bill buscaba entre la muchedumbre y los lloriqueos o gemidos a Charlie, pero no había rastro de éste. Buscando, encontró a Oliver atendiendo a George, quien estaba inconsciente.

-¿En donde están Charlie y Hestia?

-No lo sé.

-Charlie fue a buscar a Hestia- respondió Dedalus Diggle consternado mientras auxiliaba a otro herido cerca de ellos. –Fue al piso 3.

-¿Y no ha regresado?- cuando recibió una negación por parte de ellos, Bill ya estaba al borde de la angustia. Volteó a ver a varios y habló con voz firme –Norman, Jake, Phillis. Ustedes tres, vengan conmigo- y los tres asintieron –los demás salgan de aquí. No hay tiempo qué perder- y sin otra palabra, los cuatro se fueron a las escaleras a la carrera, mientras Bill pedía a Merlín que no les haya pasado nada... que sólo se hayan retrasado salvando a más sobrevivientes...

Al llegar, Bill y los demás escudriñaron lo que quedaba del tercer piso; lo mismo que Charlie vio: nadie. Era evidente que hubo una lucha ahí; la sangre por doquier y el resto del mobiliario volteado o destrozado, pero ni in sólo cuerpo. La luz era escasa, pero únicamente Phillis proveía de luz a su paso para que el resto estuviera preparado para atacar. Levitando objetos, movieron todo cuanto estuviera a la vista, pero no había nadie más que ellos e hicieron lo que Charlie: abrieron puertas y examinaban el interior. Repentinamente. La puerta del fondo se encendió una luz. Estaba cerrada, pero por la rendija inferior la luz salía y con una señal, Bill hizo a los demás tomar posición mientras él daba la vuelta al picaporte... y empujaba la puerta hacia adentro. Los cuatro ahogaron un grito sin poder parpadear.

Charlie y Hestia estaban suspendidos en el aire bocabajo, rígidos como estatuas con los ojos cerrados, pero la boca de cada uno de ellos había desaparecido, como si los labios se les hubiera unido y la piel hubiera seguido su curso hasta borrarles cualquier indicio de que hubieran tenido boca alguna vez. Una figura, tras de las víctimas, estaba recargada junto a un librero.

-No se muevan de donde están- ordenó una voz fría que provenía de la capucha negra. –O tendrán la misma suerte.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió Bill, pero una leve risa sin emoción fue su respuesta. -¡Responde!

-Vamos Bill... hasta tú puedes reconocerme. No creo que te hayas olvidado de mí... esas cicatrices en el rostro no fueron hechas por un gato, ¿verdad?- y la expresión de Bill se deformó al instante con furia y Horror, ahora sus cicatrices se hicieron más visibles que nunca.

-Greyback.

-¡USEN EL SEÑUELO! USEN EL SEÑUELO!- gritó Draco y al instante dos de los discos sorpresa de Artilugios Weasley versión 5 salieron disparados hacia una de las tropas que se acercaban a una cuadra de ellos. Al estallar, una bola de fuego envolvió a la mitad de los doppelganger, ganando unos segundos para volver a apuntarles y lanzar una hondonada de la maldiciones asesinas, barriendo con los restantes. Desgraciadamente, venían otros dos grupos más de ellos y parecía que no fuerana acabar. Salían de los cuatro puntos cardinales hacia ellos con dirección al Ministerio y nomás no le veían el fin.

Del equipo de Draco ya sólo quedaban algunos, cuando mucho siete u ocho, de los veinte que eran, casi todos malheridos y dos muertos. El rubio esperaba que ya hubieran salido del Ministerio los que entraron a sacar a los sobrevivientes, pero no lo creía, en principio porque no se habían comunicado con él, y aunque lo hubieran intentado, Draco no habría respondido porque antes de terminar de hablar con George, una explosión lo lanzó por los aires junto con dos compañeros más, destruyendo la esfera de comunicación del rubio. Maldijo una, dos y tres veces, y se levantó para continuar el ataque. Hasta ese momento, no habían permitido que algún doppelganger entrara; las salidas estaban resguardadas. Pero como Draco no las tenía a la vista, no había visto si salían o no.

'_Si fuera un poco valiente, iría adentro a ayudarles' _pensó Draco al mismo tiempo que lanzaba maldiciones, pero él sabía que, aunque entrara, su lugar estaba afuera.

Y seguían llegando más doppels.

-¿Qué les hiciste, Greyback?- gruñó Bill manteniendo el volumen de su voz tan controlada como pudo. Estaba temblando de rabia y miedo a la vez. Temía que hubiera mordido a Charlie y a Hestia contaminándolos igual que a él.

-Oh! Aún nada... los estaba reservando para el desayuno- y el asqueroso semihombre rió a carcajadas. Lo único que detuvo a Bill de lanzarse en contra de Greyback, fue que primero tenía que saber lo que le había hecho a su hermano y a su amiga. –Pero, para que veas que soy generoso, te daré a escoger. Puedes llevarte a uno de ellos, pero sólo uno. El otro me acompañará a comer- y al quitarse la capucha, pudo apreciar las facciones distorsionadas de Greyback; sus fauces, más grandes de lo que un humano normal portaría, mostraban dientes amarillentos y filosos.

-No- le respondió Bill –porque no vas a salir de aquí con vida, Greyback. Estás rodeado. No puedes salir.

-No lo estoy negociando, Weasley- el tono era amenazador, casi un rugido. –Voy a salir de aquí... con uno de ellos. Si no lo haces, el otro morirá- y Greyback, al ver que Bill palidecía, supo que sus palabras surtieron efecto. –Así es... ambos están bajo un hechizo. Si permanecen por más tiempo con él, cada orificio en su cuerpo se cerrará y de cualquier manera morirán, pero si me llevo a uno, te diré cómo romper el hechizo del que te quedes. Es simple.

-No tengo garantía alguna de que me digas el contrahechizo. No confío en ti.

-Supongo que me lo gané... pero no te queda más remedio. Y yo en tu lugar me decidiría rápido. Mírales los ojos- y Bill así lo hizo. Puso atención en los ojos de Charlie y Hestia; las pestañas se les habían caído y los párpados se unían lentamente, el superior con el inferior.

-Eres un desgraciado- gruñó Phillis. La chica, no más de treinta años, tenía una rabia incontenible en sus ojos grises y ya había dado un paso adelante cuando Jake la detuvo. Greyback le sonrió, fijando sus obscenos ojos amarillos en ella.

-Tu te ves más apetitosa...

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo, Greyback- replicó Phillis.

-Podríamos hacer un intercambio...

Mientras hacían la pantomima de llegar a un acuerdo, Norman y Bill juntaron sus varitas tras la espalda. Jake, entre tanto, hacía como si fuera a ponerse frente a Phillis para atraer toda la atención de Greyback y empezaron a alzar la voz. Phillis cogió, en ese instante, las varitas de Norman y Bill y apuntó con ellas al hombre-lobo.

-IMPERIO- Mientras Phillis lo tenía dominado, Jake bajaba a Charlie y a Hestia al suelo. –Deshaz el maleficio, ahora- y Greyback sacó su varita de la capa, apuntó primero a Hestia, luego a Charlie y los tejidos de piel que cubrían ya la boca y los ojos, se revirtieron al instante. Jake levitó ambos cuerpos y se los llevó de ahí junto con Norman. Bill le iba a pedir a Phillis que lo petrificara, pero antes de poder decirlo, la chica continuó: -Ahora, coge el abrecartas- y antes de que Bill pudiera detener a cualquiera de los dos, Greyback se abrió la yugular con su propia mano usando el abrecartas que cogió del escritorio y sangre oscura salía a borbotones. El hombre-lobo cayó lentamente al suelo y sus ojos giraron hacia adentro. Bill miró consternado a su amiga, pero ésta no mostró remordimiento alguno. –Me la debía... él infectó a mi hermano... y luego lo mató. De cualquier manera, nadie lo va a extrañar.

Bill sacudió la cabeza y, cogiéndola del brazo, salieron corriendo en dirección a las escaleras para llegar al atrio.

* * *

-No responde- gruñó Ron, mientras Harry, detrás de él, lanzaba maldiciones para atacar a las gárgolas que atacaban a sus compañeros. Krimson hacía lo mismo; ambos defendían al grupo que Ron había dejado cuando Kreacher se lo llevó. El pelirrojo había intentado comunicarse con Hermione por medio de su esfera, pero la chica no le respondía y ya comenzaba a pensar lo peor. Entonces, intentó comunicarse con Alicia Spinnet, la siguiente al mando de ese mismo equipo. La imagen de la chica era de cansancio, pero igualmente respondió: -Alicia, ¿en dónde está Hermione?

-No lo sé- jadeó ella. Era obvio que había estado peleando hasta ese momento. –Nos separamos.

-¿Cómo que se...?

-Ella siguió adelante. Nos encargamos de cubrirle la espalda para que continuara cuando salieron más doppels de Dawlish y Carrow. Esto es un maldito laberinto, pero nos ordenó que no nos comunicáramos con ella. No puede hablar o de lo contrario la descubren.

-¿Y cómo van a saber si necesita ayuda?- masculló Ron enfurecido. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Hermione continuar ella sola?

-Dijo que no...- y se interrumpió para lanzar una maldición -...que no haría falta nuestra ayuda. Que sólo los mantuviéramos ocupados en los pisos inferiores... hace como veinte minutos.

Ron guardó silencio por un momento; sus ojos iban y venían, como si hiciera ecuaciones en la cabeza y las dirigiera por medio de los ojos.

-Esta bien- le dijo el pelirrojo -¿ha habido algún deceso?

-Sí- respondió Alicia desanimada –Ernie... no lo pudimos salvar- ambos guardaron silencio un momento y la chica continuó –El problema es que esto no parece acabar. Los doppelganger salen por montón, como cucarachas- se interrumpió y Alicia gritó órdenes a otros dos "tiren ese muro!" y luego se escucharon piedras pesadas caer. –Ya no puedo seguir hablando, pero en cuanto sepa algo de Hermione te lo comunico- y sin esperar respuesta, Alicia cortó la comunicación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry con apuro. El chico no había escuchado la conversación y Ron realmente no sabía que decirle... y eso que todavía no le revelaban lo peor.

-Espera- y Ron intentó contactar a Seamus. El pálido rostro del joven irlandés lo decía todo: estaban perdiendo la batalla. –Seamus... ¿sabes en dónde está Hermione?

-No, hermano- jadeó el chico mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente –Nosotros seguimos resguardando las salidas y entradas. Ni hemos tenido la oportunidad de entrar, ¿por qué?

-Porque su equipo se separó de ella.

-Pero ¿cómo se les ocurre dejarla sola en su estado?

-Shhh- Ron intentó callar a Seamus pero, esta vez, Harry escuchó.

-¿Cuál estado?- los ojos de Harry se fijaron en Ron y Seamus escuchó su voz.

-¿Harry? ¿eres tú? Vaya, ¿porqué no dijiste que ya apareció, Ron?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Suerte- y con eso, Ron cortó la comunicación con Seamus antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Desafortunadamente, Harry estaba cada vez más asustado y no comprendía a que se refería el joven irlandés con el "estado" de Hermione.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ron? No me lo has dicho todo, ¿cierto?

-No está pasando na...

-Claro que está pasando algo- Harry cogió a Ron del cuello de la camisa y ya lo tenía a dos centímetros de su nariz –y me lo vas a decir... ahora- el pelirrojo palideció ante la sombra que se formó en el rostro de Harry; sus verdes ojos se oscurecieron con rabia y, honestamente, no podía culparlo. Siempre era lo mismo... siempre le ocultaban las cosas "por su bien" y ya estaba francamente harto. El colmo era que su propio amigo, su casi hermano, no pudiera ser franco con él, en especial cuando Hermione estaba desaparecida.

Pero si Ron le decía algo, se pondría más frenético de lo que Harry ya estaba. Era importante que mantuviera la concentración... si le decía lo de la castaña, corrían el riesgo de que Harry se lanzara desesperado al interior de la fortaleza.

Así que no le dijo.

-Seamus está consternado, eso es todo. Al igual que yo y todos los demás porque sabíamos que Hermione estaba cansada. Tuvo un día muy largo... más que el de los demás. Por eso-. Ron no mintió... solo omitió decir la verdadera razón. De esa manera, era más fácil ver a Harry a los ojos y que éste no descubriera una mentira. Aunque sabía que su ojiverde amigo no se quedaría en paz.

-Más vale que no me ocultes nada, Ron. No tengo la paciencia y tú lo sabes.

-Lo sé, Harry. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es entrar a buscarla. El equipo de Hermione tiene sus órdenes, dados por ella desde luego, así que, según lo planeado- y Ron miró su reloj, haciendo que el ojiverde lo soltara, pues todavía sostenía firmemente el cuello de su camisa –a la 1 am, o sea, en diez minutos, el asalto será simultáneo- cogió su esfera y los otros tres líderes de equipo estaban al mismo tiempo en línea. –Prepárense para la sorpresa múltiple- y recibió afirmación de Seamus, Neville y Alicia. Miró a los que estaban cerca, o sea su equipo, y les dio la misma señal. Harry no tenía idea de a qué se refería Ron con "sorpresa múltiple", pero era seguro que sería digno de observarse. Aparentemente, las gárgolas que los atacaban se redujeron en número pues ya nada más dos surcaban el cielo y eran atacados por dos o tres a la vez. Esto hacía más simple la tarea. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a los últimos escalones por subir, tuvo que cubrirse boca y nariz con la mano que estaba desocupada pues la otra llevaba la varita en ristre para atacar, con diez hechizos y tres maldiciones en mente para usarlas al instante. La sangre en esos escalones era más abundante y si no fuera porque tenía suficiente habilidad física, hubiera caído por las escaleras al resbalar. Se equilibró a tiempo sin hacer ruido, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre mientras ahogaba un grito tras la mano: era un cámara amplia, en hexágono, y cada pared tenía un hombre clavado a la negra piedra, como crucificados. La sangre que chorreaba por los peldaños de la escalera que subió, procedía de las manos y los pies que estaban sujetos a la pared con enormes clavos. Desde su posición, al inicio de la escalera, Hermione notó que de los ocho hombres crucificados, al menos seis ya estaban muertos y el resto inconsciente y temblando, probablemente, por la falta de sangre en su sistema.

Aunque era grotesco el decorado de las paredes, no lo era tanto como lo que había desperdigado por toda la cámara: varias mesas repartidas, entre ellas, una plancha de morgue con sus respectivos instrumentos, y las otras tenían diferentes tipos de pociones dentro de matráces... y un caldero de enormes dimensiones, de donde provenía el sonido de hervor y el hedor de la habitación. Se acercó a las mesas que tenían varios pergaminos extendidos. Al revisarlos, rápidamente y mientras volteaba constantemente, no encontró nada relevante... hasta que se dirigió a otra mesa y encontró un pergamino que no estaba tan desgastados como los demás. Volvió a ahogar otro grito, esta vez, con los ojos completamente abiertos: era la copia de la fórmula para mejorar la maldición Doppelganger. Inmediatamente lo cogió y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se acercó con rapidez al caldero y vertió un poco de líquido en su interior. Un líquido que llevaba en un tubo de ensaye. Se apresuró a borrar sus pasos al haber dejado huellas con la sangre que pisó y, mientras lo hacía, su vista se desvió al fondo de la cámara, descubriendo una ranura bien camuflajeada, debajo de la cual una tenue luz la delataba; un muro falso. La pregunta era cómo entrar, y no sólo eso, sino también se debatía entre intentar entrar y salvar a los que estaban clavados a la pared... si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de ser descubierta. Y ya no lo pensó. Con la punta de su varita tocó una vez la superficie del muro falso y éste se deslizó hacia la izquierda, dándole paso a una escalera que la llevaba hacia abajo con antorchas iluminando el camino. Tragó saliva con dificultad y empezó a descender. Tenía que apurarse, pues miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las 12:55 am. En cualquier momento comenzaría el asalto y ella rogaba por encontrar a Carrow primero... o sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

-Falta un minuto- susurró Ron al resto de las cabecillas. El pelirrojo le había dado a todos previamente unos tapones para los oídos y cuando el ojiverde le preguntó para qué eran, Ron lo regañó y le dijo que hiciera lo que le decía... y lo hizo. Harry lanzaba advertencias a Colin mientras Krimson se acercaba a uno de los encapuchados y le asestaba la maldición asesina. –Ya casi...- y sacó de su back pack una cajita negra que, cualquiera diría, su contenido debería tener un collar de diamantes a juzgar por su costosa apariencia. Ron la hizo flotar con la varita y la envió a diez metros de distancia de la entrada de Nurmengard sin que fuera vista por los doppel. Similares cajitas hicieron lo mismo en los puntos que habían ubicado previamente. Tres varitas apuntaron a las cajas, una vez posicionadas –seis... cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... AHORA.

Tres ondas expansivas ultrasónicas barrieron el espacio de hasta seis metros de altura. Las ondas rebotaron entre sí, creando un sonido aún más agudo que el oído humano era incapaz de escuchar, pero el cerebro lo detectaba por medio del tímpano hasta el sistema neuronal del campo parietal y, literalmente, les cosía el cerebro: los encapuchados cayeron al suelo como moscas fumigadas. Las mismas ondas hicieron que la piedra absorbiera la energía ultrasónica y las paredes de Nurmengard protestaron con un sonido casi abrumador, como si cada piedra puesta desde sus cimientos se moviera en su lugar.

Adentro, los combatientes se detuvieron un momento pues, aunque el ultrasonido nos les afectaba la masa cerebral, sí lo hacía el movimiento de las piedras al vibrar en su lugar y leves chorros de polvo caían del techo y las paredes, acentuando el fétido olor por la humedad. Los doppels miraban consternados a su alrededor y los equipos que se internaron, aprovecharon el momento de confusión para acabarlos.

Hermione se tambaleó ligeramente dentro del pasillo de escaleras que, de nuevo, eran de caracol, y se dejó caer de sentón para no irse rodando escaleras abajo con el movimiento del castillo, que era peor que sentir un terremoto, pues la estructura, aunque en apariencia estaba indemne, la castaña sabía que la "sorpresa múltiple" había puesto en riesgo la firmeza de los muros; cualquier detonación, haría que las piedras se movieran de su lugar y la fortaleza se viniera abajo como castillo de naipes...

El resto de los equipos estaban por entrar y ella aún no podía encontrar a Carrow y compañía...

El tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Harry se quitó los tapones de los oídos cuando recibió la seña de Ron. Las ondas ultrasónicas expansivas ya habían atravesado el espacio donde estaba ellos, sintiendo que la tierra se estremecía ligeramente, pero era visible para Harry que la fortaleza había dado señas de haberse sacudido con la misma intensidad que sus pies tuvieron.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- masculló Harry.

-El "Paquete Sorpresa" que George diseñó.

-Pero, ¿es que no viste la fortaleza?- regañó Harry consternado –¡Pudo haberse derrumbado y Hermione sigue allí dentro!

Harto del nerviosismo de Harry, Ron lo miró amenazante.

-No sólo ella está ahí adentro. También están Luna, mi hermana... y el resto. Entiendo que te preocupas por Hermione, pero ya tendrás tiempo de desquitarte de tu desesperación. Tenemos que entrar ahora- y Ron salió a trote hacia la entrada de Nurmengard, con Harry y los demás pisándole los talones. De todos los puntos, el ojiverde pudo ver que el resto de sus compañeros de asalto se acercaban para entrar, no sin antes dejar a unos cuantos de reserva para resguardar las entradas por si llegaban más. Ron esperaba que pronto terminara esta batalla, que los que salieran del Ministerio se dirigieran a la fortaleza para apoyarlos pues sabía que ya habían perdido a varios.

Adentro, ya eran menos los encapuchados y más los grupos de asalto. Se encontraron a sus amigos peleando, algunos al estilo muggle, otros lanzando maleficios y hechizos... y otros más en el suelo, talvez heridos e inconscientes, tal vez muertos, pero no tenían tiempo para revisar. Ron le dijo a Harry que no debía apartarse de él; Krimson tampoco los perdió de vista. Se internaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía un salón, donde todavía había algunos luchando. Al seguir andando, encontraron a Ginny atendiendo a varios heridos apostados en un pasillo que se veía solitario y Ron se acercó. Su hermana se veía pálida y cubierta de manchas de sangre, pero Ginny le dijo que no era su sangre, lo cual lo alivió.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-No lo sé, no la he visto desde que entramos y... ¡HARRY!- la pelirroja acababa de verlo y se puso de pie para darle un fuerte abrazo. –Gracias a Merlín que estás vivo- soltó al ojiverde con un poco de torpeza aún cuando él le sonrió condescendiente. La chica miró a Ron. –Luna se quedó muy cerca de ella y ya no supe más... su equipo se esparció. Es todo lo que sé, pero creo que iban para arriba- y señaló un juego de escaleras muy suntuosas. –Estoy preocupada por ella, Ron- y miró a Harry de soslayo; volvió a mirar significativamente a Ron, pero éste cerró los ojos por un momento, casi manteniendo una conversación silenciosa y, al parecer, esto fue una señal de su hermano. –Tienen que encontrarla- urgió Ginny. Ron asintió.

-Vamos, Harry- y se dirigieron escaleras arriba. La pelirroja los observó hasta que se perdieron de vista. Neville iba detrás de ellos junto con Leslie, la hermana de Lee Jordan; Marcus Krimson los siguió.

A donde llegaran, había alguien luchando. Si tenían la oportunidad, apoyaban a los suyos y preguntaban por Hermione, Alicia o Luna... hasta que, llegaron a lo que probablemente era el décimo piso y se encontraron a Alicia, asistida por Susan Bones. Al preguntarle por Hermione, les dijo que ella siguió subiendo, pero sola, y señaló lo que aparentemente había sido un pasillo. Y es que parte del techo y muros habían sido tirados para bloquear el paso de más encapuchados... o quizás para aplastarlos, Harry no estaba seguro. Por desgracia, habría que quitar las piedras derrumbadas para poder pasar y eso les llevaría tiempo.

-Apártense- ordenó Ron y Harry junto con Neville y Lee, levantaron delante de ellos un Protego. El pelirrojo sacó un pequeño cubo de su back pack y lo lanzó contra las piedras caídas: al contacto, la detonación expelió piedras... y luego hizo implosión, arrasando con cualquier cosa que no estuviera fija a las paredes, techo o suelo. Harry sintió como si éste último resultado absorbiera la barrera que habían creado, pero no duró mucho, aunque el esfuerzo lo dejó casi sin aliento.

Pero dio resultado, ahora tenían el campo libre para pasar. Se internaron en el pasillo y corrieron hasta topar con pared; a los lados había dos pasillos: uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda y por ambos se acercaban más doppels que les dieron pelea.

-Nosotros los cubrimos- rugió Leslie –Tienen que seguir o no vamos a acabar nunca.

Ron, Harry y Krimson siguieron el camino de la derecha mientras los encapuchados eran distraídos o petrificados para que pudieran pasar.

'_Que Hermione esté bien... por favor, que no le haya pasado nada'_ rezaba Harry en silencio mientras llegaban a otro pasillo.

Hermione ya estaba mareada de seguir bajando las escaleras en lo que parecía ser un eterno círculo. No llevaba la cuenta de los escalones, pero calculaba que ya serían, por lo menos, cuatrocientos... y aún no acababan. Rezaba por llegar pronto a donde tuviera que llegar porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo de haberse internado en esas escaleras sin llegar a ningún lado.

-Realmente es un laberinto- dijo Ron mientras revisaban pasillos. Ya se habían topado con, al menos, tres cámaras enormes y, aunque vacías, les recorría un escalofrío espantoso; les llegaba el leve murmullo de gemidos y lamentos de personas o criaturas que no estaban ahí. Como si sus ecos se hubieran guardado en las frías paredes de piedra negra evocando tiempos antiguos en los que la tortura era una práctica habitual. La fortaleza era reciente, de setenta a ochenta años, aproximadamente... se preguntaban si acaso algunos nazis habrían sido magos también y, si hubiera sido así, eso pudo ser un campo de concentración especial...

'_No lo creo. La idea es abyecta completamente, además de improbable, pero no imposible'_ pensó Harry. Seguían andando por pasillos que no parecían llegar a ninguna parte y se preguntaba si Hermione se había perdido igual que ellos. Ya sólo eran él, Ron y Krimson en la exploración y ya no se toparon más que con seis encapuchados en la primera parte.

De la nada, salió un doppel más y empezó a lanzarles maldiciones. Ron se hizo a un lado, pero Krimson, al intentar pegarse a una pared, resbaló y cogió a Harry de un brazo; la espalda del auror golpeó fuertemente la pared tras de él y el muro cedió, como si fuera un pasadizo secreto, donde cayó el auror llevándose a Harry consigo... y el muro se colocó en su lugar una vez más.

-HARRY!- gritó Ron. Lanzó la maldición asesina al doppel y se convirtió en ceniza. El pelirrojo corrió hasta el muro falso, pero por más que intentó moverlo con magia, no lo logró. Incluso lanzó uno de los detonadores que usó abajo, pero tampoco funcionó, sólo levantó polvo que lo dejó tosiendo y estornudando. A Ron no le quedó más remedio que comunicarse con los demás para reportar la desaparición de Harry.

Mientras tanto, Neville y su equipo dieron con una cámara, que bien hubiera podido ser un sistema de enfriamiento para la carne como el de los grandes almacenes: habían ganchos enormes colgando del techo para... bueno, el propósito era obvio; el suelo parecía fangoso, con hongos brotando, algunos parecían pisados, pero los olores eran fétidos, casi insoportables. Al fondo, había una puerta de hierro reforzado y, a juzgar por el piso, parecía que habían pasado por ahí recientemente. Neville se decidió que tenían que averiguar, así que se prepararon para abrir...

'_Quizás sea la entrada a un laboratorio... o el camino a los calabozos'_ pensó el azorado chico... e hicieron volar la puerta con una estruendosa detonación.

* * *

Hermione tenía que cubrirse la boca porque las náuseas eran casi inevitables... y tuvo que vomitar. Intentó no hacer mucho ruido pero el eco del cerrado lugar no lo permitía. Se oía a sí misma y le daba más asco. Cuando terminó de sacar todo lo que había comido en los últimos días –o al menos eso le pareció- con un "fregoteo" hizo que el escalón donde sacara todo, quedara como estaba, sino es que más limpio. Se sentó a recuperar el aliento; el esfuerzo la dejó muy débil y, a pesar de haber vomitado hasta la última pieza de alimento, sacó de su bolsillo un chocolate para nivelar su azúcar antes de caer desmayada.

-No estoy llegando a ningún lado... no puedo perder más tiempo, pero si hago volar la pared voy a delatar mi posición- susurró Hermione a nadie en particular, pero es que no podía evitar hablar, aunque estuviera sola. Cuando hubo recuperado el control sobre sí misma, se levantó y continuó bajando. Según sus cálculos, ya debería faltar poco para llegar a Ecuador...

* * *

Cuando Ron llegó a las escaleras de caracol, de donde procedía la sangre que se desparramaba sobre los escalones, subió por ellos pensando lo peor y cubriéndose con la mano boca y nariz para no inhalar el aire enrarecido de los diferentes hedores que detectó al llegar. Al terminar de subir, con la varita en ristre, se horrorizó al encontrar lo mismo que Hermione había visto, aunque no había señal de nadie que no fueran él y los pobres hombres incrustados en la pared. Sólo que él sí hizo lo que Hermione no: retiró los clavos y ayudó a colocarlos en el suelo tan delicadamente como le fue posible, ya fuera que estuvieran muertos o no. Preparó un traslador como le había enseñado Harry ya tiempo atrás y los mandó a San Mungo, adjuntando todos los pergaminos que encontró y enrollándolos con un sello para que fueran entregados a las autoridades, todo con una nota de él para que no fueran abiertos hasta que propiamente los tuviera Kingsley Shackelbolt. Una vez que hizo eso, se dedicó a buscar alguna otra puerta pero, al no encontrarla, regresó por donde llegó.

Nunca se dio cuenta del falso muro que daba a las escaleras en las que Hermione se había internado.

Le llevó tiempo bajar de nuevo por donde llegó y, en su camino de regreso ya no había doppels que bloquearan su paso. Al llegar al lado de Luna, muchos pisos más abajo, Ron le comentó lo sucedido con Harry y la ausencia de la castaña. Los integrantes de los grupos que se internaron en la fortaleza que habían sido mal heridos o asesinados, ya habían sido enviados a San Mungo.

-¿Hay reporte de Neville?

-Sí- respondió Susan. Se veía nerviosa pero aún bastante lúcida. –Acaba de decirnos que fue a revisar, junto con su grupo, los subterráneos... eso fue hace como cinco minutos, quizás diez.

-¿Hay otro grupo de reconocimiento?, ¿Saben si desde este piso hacia arriba hay más de esos tipos encapuchados?

-Justin es quien está verificando- respondió Ginny, quien iba llegando.

-Contáctenlo para que chequen eso. Una vez que los pisos superiores estén limpios, deben dejar dos personas a cada salida o entrada. Voy a apoyar a Neville y, una vez que se cercioren de tener eso bajo control, los restantes me siguen hasta los subterráneos... esto se va a poner feo.

-¿Y Harry?- preguntó Luna aunque no parecía muy preocupada. -¿En dónde está Hermione?

-Es... es una larga historia.

-No me digas que están...

-No, Ginny. No creo que estén muertos- aunque al hablar su voz se cortó por un momento porque ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera cierto. Aún así... –Vamos... hay que apurarnos. Luna y Ginny, ustedes tienen que irse a...

-Ni creas que nos vamos a ir.

-No van a ir con nosotros. No las voy a arriesgar...- las chicas empezaron a protestar cuando Padma apareció con su esfera para comunicarse.

-Neville acaba de decirme que no pueden adentrarse más- jadeó Padma. Era evidente que llegó hasta ellos corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible. –Al parecer hay barreras que previenen de violar un pasaje profundo. Según Neville, están por lo menos a medio kilómetro bajo nosotros- los ojos de Padma tenían la desesperación grabada en las pupilas. -¿qué vamos a hacer?

Ron gruñó exasperado. La situación estaba empeorando y sus amigos simplemente no aparecían por ningún lado. Luna y Ginny permanecían férreas ante su decisión de quedarse y, al parecer, las necesitaría.

-No queda más remedio- suspiró Ron y no con alegría, miró a su novia y a su hermana –tendrán que ir conmigo. Susan, has lo que te pedí- y la chica asintió. Miró a los pocos que estaban reunidos –Los demás, con excepción de Padma, síganme.

* * *

-Ya está todo... cayeron en la trampa.

-Excelente. Y ¿nuestro invitado?

-Inconsciente, pero pronto estará aquí.

-Bien. Ahora solo falta la sangresucia... estoy esperando a oír buenas noticias- pero Dawlish se quedó callado. Su rostro enrojeció y miró al suelo como si quisiera abrir un agujero en él. Primus Carrow lo miraba expectante... pero Dawlish no podía decir ni una palabra.

Y es que Primus era un personaje intimidante. Ciertamente no era Voldemort. Junto al señor tenebroso, si es que se le hubiera unido, lo más probable es que se hubiese convertido en su mano derecha en lugar de Bellatrix, pero Primus no irradiaba ese poder tan oscuro, lleno de tensión e incertidumbre, de un poder casi irreal, un aura de energía capaz de arrasar con la humanidad...

No. Primus era un ser imponente, en efecto, aunque esta percepción quizá proviniese de su colosal tamaño, de la severidad en sus facciones, aunadas a dos cicatrices que le cruzaban en diagonal la cara, desde la sien izquierda, hasta la quijada del lado derecho de su rostro que parecía haber sido tallado en piedra. Amycus, su hermano, parecería un colegial a su lado. Era más un hombre de negocios, arrogante, pero dispuesto a todo. No obstante, Dawlish, con todo y su entrenamiento de auror, veía en sus ojos frialdad... y al no tenerle una respuesta concreta, pareció encogerse.

-La... la sangresucia no ha aparecido, Primus.

-Mmmhh- gruñó suavemente. Cruzó las manos tras la espalda y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. –No importa. Ella aparecerá. Vendrá a nosotros como las moscas a la miel. Aún así...- se giró hacia Dawlish y le lanzó una severa mirada de desaprobación. –enviaste varios escuadrones a atraparla. Supongo que sabes que usar esa cantidad de energía en los doppelganger tiene un precio- Dawlish asintió –Debiste planear eso desde antes. Te dije que había que vigilar sus pasos más de cerca.

-Estuvimos a punto de atraparla, Primus... en la Madriguera... y luego afuera de Grimmauld Place. Tan pronto como supimos que no se hallaba en su departamento, fueron los siguientes lugares que atacamos...

-NO ES SUFICIENTE!- bramó Primus acercándose peligrosamente a Dawlish –y si no fuera porque te necesito, te aniquilaría, te aplastaría como a una cucaracha...

-No pierdas la cordura, Primus- dijo una voz ronca cercana a ellos, proveniente de las sombras –De cualquier manera Granger está en el edificio. Eso está confirmado.

-Eso es cierto, Kamoru- asintió Primus. –Sin embargo estuviste a punto de defraudarme tu también... espero que no se repita.

-No se repetirá.

-Supongo que tienes lista la poción.

-Quedó reposando desde mi partida. Sólo falta la sangresucia.

-Muy bien. Una vez que caiga en mis manos, esa chica no se salvará... y tendrá que acceder, o de lo contrario...

* * *

-Este lugar huele a madres!- gruñó Ron. Andaban por el camino que Neville usara para llegar a los subterráneos. Ya pasaban por el marco donde, anteriormente, hubiera una puerta de hierro que, al parecer, le hicieron un colosal agujero. Tras de éste obstáculo, se abría ante él un tenebroso pasaje húmedo de piedras casi tan negras como las del resto de la fortaleza. El techo no era alto y Ron tenía que inclinarse ligeramente para poder andar por él. En el largo camino, se encontraron con escaleras... luego otro pasillo... y luego más escaleras... y así una infinidad de veces. Por fin, al finalizar lo que parecían ser las últimas escaleras, se toparon con un nuevo pasillo, ahora bastante amplio y alto, pero reforzado no con hierro o acero, sino plomo. Del techo parecía escurrir un líquido viscoso y resbalar por las paredes. Al final de esto, Neville y su equipo seguían intentando tirar un portón delante de ellos. Colin Creevey estuvo a punto de tocar el espantoso líquido de las paredes, pero Luna cogió su muñeca pulgadas antes de que lo lograra.

-No lo hagas- ordenó la rubia con un tono de voz tan grave, que Colin miró a su interlocutora: los ojos de Luna se obscurecieron casi hasta hacerse negros y sus femeninos rasgos se tornaron distorsionados, casi deformes. El resto de los que iban con ella, así como Ron, la miraron estupefactos. –Es veneno puro. Una sola gota bastará para acabar contigo instantáneamente-. Colin tragó saliva y casi tan repentino como había sucedido, el rostro de Luna volvió a su habitual expresión de permanente sorpresa y soltó al chico.

Ron sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y les indicó que continuaran caminando. Al llegar hasta el grupo de Neville, éste pareció aliviado.

-No podemos abrir esta cosa- y señaló al enorme portón frente a ellos. –Ya utilizamos todos los recursos que teníamos, pero no sucede nada. Ni un miserable rasguño.

Ron, sin tocar nada, inspeccionó las puertas pero no encontró bisagras ni mecanismos que les ayudara a abrirlo. No tenía cerrojo y parecía como si hubiera sido soldado... aunque no lograba identificar el material con el que fueron fabricadas. Un vistazo más detenido lo hizo lanzar palabrotas hacia la nada y gruñó.

-Esta no es una puerta- dijo Ron poco más que rabioso. –Es una trampa.

-¡QUÉ!- el clamor general de los presentes era de puro miedo.

-Y se accionó en el momento que intentaron volarla... el líquido de las paredes- y estuvieron a punto de tocar esa sustancia babosa que escurría desde el techo -¿ya estaba cuando pasaron por el pasillo?

Neville echó un vistazo y negó con la cabeza.

-ME LLEVA LA PUTA QUE PARIÓ A ESOS MALDITOS!- gritó Ron... pero se sorprendió cuando su grito no produjo eco... –Hay que salir de aquí... de prisa.

-¿Porqué?- preguntaba Neville, pero ya todos se ponían en movimiento.

-Porque la trampa aún no se acciona... algo faltó para terminarla. Ya no hay que continuar.

-Entonces, ¿no hay laboratorio?

-Tiene que haberlo. Encontré uno en una de las torres, pero estoy seguro que debe haber otro. Andando. No hay tiempo para ex...

Y en ese momento, nítidamente, escucharon el sonido de piedras que se movían arriba de sus cabezas. Aparentemente el techo estaba bien; Ron no veía mayor cambio... eso quería decir que, el camino arriba de ellos podía estarse derrumbando... y abrió los ojos ante la posibilidad.

-CORRAN!

Todos salieron corriendo de ahí hasta alcanzar las escaleras. Ron esperó hasta que el último hubiera salido. Se escuchaba los pies de sus compañeros correr hacia arriba... y luego escuchó gritos provenientes de los que estaban antes que él y el pelirrojo rogaba a Merlín que por favor los dejara salir antes de...

BROOOOOMM

* * *

-No podemos contenerlos! Son demasiados!- gritaba Draco desesperado. De su equipo ya sólo quedaban dos más aparte de él. Los recién salidos del Ministerio defendían los otros tres puntos, pero no podían con ellos. Los encapuchados estaban por todas partes y no había lugar para poder cubrirse de los ataques. Oliver Wood estaba herido pero continuaba luchando a pesar de que tenía una pierna hecha pedazos. Draco intentaba contactar con Ron o Neville o quien fuera, pero al parecer el rango de distancia era demasiado y el rubio se preguntaba si acaso no estarían perdidos ya... la desesperanza se apoderaba de él, así como a sus compañeros. Bill se encontraba en el punto contrario luchando por su vida. Kingsley tuvo que ser trasladado a San Mungo y los de la Orden del Fénix ya tenían fuertes bajas...

Draco pensó en Hermione y en Harry... y sintió que el vértigo se apoderaba de él. _'Si muero, al menos Emily y mi hijo no estarán solos...'_

* * *

Cuando se acabaron las escaleras, Hermione suspiró aliviada... y agotada. Sabía que el tiempo había terminado y que todos sus amigos habían entrado a la fortaleza... y temió por ellos. Ante ella se abría un minúsculo pasillo por el cual caminó tan sigilosa como pudo. No debía ser vista ni oída... pero tampoco sabía cómo enfrentar lo que estaba por venir. Le pareció que todo ese tiempo, desde que entró a la fortaleza, hasta ese momento, no fueron suficientes para elaborar un plan mejor. La verdad de las cosas, es que no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentar a Carrow ni a las probables dificultades a las que se vería enfrentada. No era lógico en ella actuar sin un método de acción a seguir, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? No era auror y tampoco se encontraba en las condiciones físicas optimas para una labor de esa peligrosidad... y con todo y ese miedo, continuó hasta que llegó a una pared.

Sólo una pared y nada más.

'_¿No hay puerta? ¿no hay nada para salir de aquí?... ¿qué significa esto?'_ y tan pronto como lo pensó, se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito que estaba por escapar.

Repentinamente, la pared que debería haber sido una puerta, se deslizó hacia un lado y Hermione se encontró de frente con una cámara gigantesca... un lugar cuyo olor nauseabundo era incluso peor que el de la torre a la que llegó primero. Antes de dar un paso, observó a su alrededor y lo que había frente a ella: las piedras de las paredes en el interior eran negras y lisas, casi como si la pared, así de alta, fuera una sola piedra de enormes magnitudes, sin ventanas ni respiraderos, pero con antorchas que difícilmente iluminaban el espacioso lugar. Más adelante, donde alcanzaba su visión a definir, habían dos mesas largas que tenían libros enormes y decenas de pergaminos; decenas de botellas con sustancias de diferentes colores y muchos instrumentos de laboratorio más... y casi en medio, un caldero gigantesco. La resemblanza de éste con el anterior laboratorio era mucha, como una réplica. La diferencia era que no habían hombres clavados a las paredes y habían unas sillas.

Pero ese sólo fue el primer vistazo, pues al parecer tenía que salir del pasillo donde estaba para poder ver el resto. Así que, al momento en que sus dos pies quedaron fuera, la pared se deslizó de nuevo, ahora, encerrándola en la cámara y produciendo un fuerte sonido de succión. La chica miró el lugar por donde entró y al tocar la fría y húmeda pared, ya no pudo hacerla deslizar de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger- la fría voz la hizo voltear de inmediato tras de sí, pero no había nadie. Pegó la espalda a la pared y sacó la varita sin apuntar a nadie en particular, lo hacía para preverse de un ataque, pero no veía a nadie. –Pase, por favor.

Hermione tomó aire lentamente, tratando de controlar el creciente miedo que de repente la invadió. Se armó de valor y, midiendo sus pasos, caminó lenta y segura.

Cuando salió de ese pequeño lugar, pudo ver la verdadera proporción de la cámara: era casi tan grande como el gran Comedor en Hogwarts... sino es que hasta más. Lo que llamó su atención de inmediato, fueron cuatro sillas con respaldo alto que bien pudieran haber sido elaboradas en la Francia de Luis XIV... y tres de esas sillas estaban ocupadas.

Carrow, Kalvery y Dawlish estaban sentados ahí cual rey en su trono. Frente a ellos había una tercera mesa rectangular puesta para cenar. Candelabros decoraban e iluminaban los rostros de los hombres, quienes no apartaban la mirada de la chica, casi con hambre, o al menos eso le pareció a ella. Dio sólo un par de pasos y se detuvo. No creyó poder acercarse más. Los observó bebiendo de una copa, nada más una copa. No había ninguna otra ni vasos. Miró de reojo el enorme caldero, que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero su contenido no hacía ruido ni siquiera parecía estar caliente.

-Veo que ha notado nuestro caldero... es hermoso, ¿cierto? Apuesto que desea saber de qué está hecho y, más aún, el contenido... pero siéntese. Puede ocupar la silla junto a usted aunque lamento que no sea tan suntuosa como las nuestras.

Hermione observó a Carrow, tan elegantemente vestido, ataviado con túnicas que parecían dignas de un monarca, y no pudo evitar sentir repulsión y miedo. No podía entender cómo es que le hablaban con tanta tranquilidad. Como si ella fuera una invitada a una cena, ¿no se daban cuanta de que ella estaba ahí para desbaratar sus planes? ¿se estaban burlando de ella?

-No.

-¿Está segura? Puede ser que se canse y...- Carrow hizo una pausa en la que estudió el cuerpo de la chica apreciativamente, dejando ver una sonrisa maliciosa. –en su estado no es conveniente. Esto va para largo.

-No va para largo- y levantó la varita. Carrow levantó la suya sin moverse de su silla.

-ACCIO VA...

-PROTEGO.

La barrera que Hermione levantó desvió el hechizo convocador de Carrow, y chocó contra el techo, provocando que pequeños guijarros llovieran entre ella y los hombres que la miraban amenazantes. La chica no retiró la barrera, pero inevitablemente sintió miedo.

-Sea razonable, señorita Granger... o debo decir, señora.

Pero Hermione esbozó una mueca apática.

-No he venido a conversar, señores. No estoy aquí para compartir la cena. Mi presencia es estrictamente para detenerlos.

-Ooooh- bufó Kalvery. –Viene a… ¿derrotarnos?, ¿detenernos?... supongo que usted sola va a poder con nosotros.

-No estoy sola.

-Lamentablemente para usted, sí está sola- afirmó Carrow fríamente –Todos sus amigos, compañeros y aliados están demasiado ocupados como para venir a apoyarla en su plan de detenernos. Y aunque no lo estuvieran, no pueden llegar hasta nosotros.

Hermione decidió no darles el gusto de verla amedrentada. No estaba dispuesta a mostrar debilidad ni temor. Lo que sí hizo, fue remover su barrera porque le absorbía más energía de la que era capaz de desplegar. Estaba cansada y las piernas apenas la podían sostener.

-Mis amigos están luchando contra las abominaciones que ustedes crearon... no van a ganar.

-Querida niña- intervino Dawlish. El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia delante, como si con esta acción pudiera demostrar la superioridad de su edad y rango –YA ganamos. Tu presencia aquí es prueba de ello.

-¿Mi... mi presencia?

Carrow dejó escapar una especie de risa que parecía provenir del estómago. Una risa que no tenía ninguna hilaridad. Chasqueó los dedos y Kalvery a su derecha le ofreció la copa. Jugó un poco con ella entre sus dedos mientras valoraba con los ojos el contenido que, para Hermione, no era del todo desconocido.

-Así es... tu presencia, Granger, es nuestro triunfo. No del todo la victoria, pero estamos a punto de conseguirla... ¿sabes en dónde están tus amigos?

Los tres hombres se echaron a reír con malicia.

* * *

No podían dejar de toser. Las piedras que bloquearon la salida levantaron polvo, ni podían abrir los ojos. Ron escuchó algo ininteligible y repentinamente el polvo en el ambiente se disipó. Se dio cuenta de que Susan acababa de despejar el aire con un hechizo pues la vio con la varita en el aire, aunque seguían tosiendo. El pelirrojo pudo ver que sólo la mitad de los que estaban en el subterráneo estaban adentro. Luna, Ginny y otros habían logrado escapar... o al menos eso esperaba él. No quería pensar que las piedras pudieran haberlos... no. Tan sólo no quería pensarlo. Sin embargo hasta ahí pudo llegar su mente porque sonidos extraños provenían de donde habían estado... sonidos que le provocaron un escalofrío apoderarse de su alma. Lentamente giró hacia las escaleras, en el fondo del pasillo y el corazón se le fue a los suelos. Tuvo que retroceder hasta empujar a los otros hacia las piedras derrumbadas y les habló en voz baja.

-Prepárense... no estamos solos.

Leslie, Neville, Susan, Colin, Cho, Terry y otros seis más que Ron apenas si reconocía pero sabía que eran mayores que él, retrocedieron con miedo. El ruido de cosas que se arrastran pesadamente y leves gemidos tétricos empezaron a llenar el espacio a su alrededor... al final del corredor, al comienzo de las escaleras, se veían alargadas sombras de personas que no parecían caminar como cualquier otro ser humano. Una mano esquelética se sostuvo de la pared y las chicas ahogaron un grito. Luego más manos aparecieron sosteniéndose del suelo... y una cabeza después, con ojos blanquecinos y la piel grisásea que apenas podían contener las saltonas venas. El resto de sus cuerpos salieron de las escaleras hacia el corredor; los chicos que estaban atrapados al fondo estaban horrorizados, pero no había escapatoria: los Inferi ya los habían visto y se dirigían hacia ellos como maldición. Sorprendentemente, el primero en reaccionar fue Colin.

-INFLAMARE- y un chorro de fuego dio contra el inferi más cercano, prendiéndose al instante, como una llama humana. El resto siguieron su ejemplo y todos los inferi que se encendían, caían al suelo soltando gemidos desgarradores que permeaban el ya viciado ambiente putrefacto. Se retorcían inhumanamente y los sonidos de huesos quebrándose se oían asquerosos. Por desgracia, seguían saliendo esas horrendas criaturas y el humo, que era resultado de los cadáveres calcinados, invadían el poco espacio disponible, haciéndolos toser.

Ron se dio cuenta de que el líquido que escurría del techo sobre las paredes, provenía de los inferi. Al intentar abrir la falsa puerta, activaron el mecanismo que liberaba a esos asquerosos seres que sólo Merlín sabía desde cuando residían en los subterráneos pudriéndose entre las paredes. Pero no podía ser sólo una trampa. Ron estaba seguro de ello.

-¡Todos sigan atacándolos!- empezó a ordenar Ron. –Susan, libera el ambiente de este apestoso humo mientras los demás se encargan de los inferi. Cho, necesito que me cubras la espalda.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Cho azorada cuando Ron le tomó una mano y ambos se lanzaron hacia donde estaban los inferi. La chica lanzó un grito y... –INFLAMARE MÁXIMA!- una enorme bola de fuego salió de su varita y golpeó hacia las escaleras de donde provenían los zombies. Se escuchó el estrépito de las criaturas cayendo por las escaleras.

Y es que Ron no había puesto la atención que, por lo general, pone a cada una de sus estrategias. Al fondo de ese corredor, junto a las escaleras, vio un pequeño resquicio de la pared que mostraba algo que no era piedra ni plomo, sino hierro. Se percató después del ataque de Colin, cuando el fuego iluminó gran parte del pasillo.

Esa era la entrada que buscaban. Lo de abajo, efectivamente, había sido una trampa...

* * *

-En este momento ya debieron quedar sepultados por las paredes de los pasillos subterráneos... o en las manos de nuestros Inferi- a las palabras de Dawlish, Hermione ahogó un grito. Esto pareció satisfacer a los tres hombres. –Y no sólo eso. Puntos estratégicos de Europa están siendo atacados por nuestros doppelganger. Miles y miles de ellos. Los que estaban afuera no son ni la décima parte de los que están apostados rodeando el Ministerio de Gran Bretaña... o el de Australia... o el de Alemania y Polonia... esto es sólo el principio.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué hacen esto?- Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-No vayas a pensar que esto es una venganza- respondió tranquilamente Carrow. Dio un sorbo a la copa mientras que con su otra mano, tenía la varita firmemente sujeta. –Lord Voldemort no significaba nada para mí. No era más que un payaso buscando poder, pero de la manera más infantil. Parecía un niño frustrado. Era un genio, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero cometió el error de hacerlo todo él solo, sin un plan de apoyo. Yo, sin embargo, no quiero únicamente el poder, sino también una regeneración. Tu hiciste una propuesta que ponía en peligro el avance de la magia; un avance que podría llegar a su culminación conmigo al frente... yo, por otro lado, voy a limpiar este mundo de seres inferiores, no me refiero sólo a los sangresucia, como tú- Carrow se levantó con copa en mano.

Primus dio un segundo sorbo a su copa y, a pesar de los metros de distancia entre él y Hermione, ella podía ver ciertas reacciones superficiales: por cada sorbo, las venas parecían levemente resaltar, como marcando el paso de sus efectos al recorrer su sistema. Se dio perfecta cuenta de que, como ella sospechaba, estaba por llegar a su punto límite. Pese a su complexión de vikingo, no estaba exento de recaídas. Hermione no dejaba de ver sus reacciones, pero tampoco descuidaba a los otros dos... algo andaba mal. No deberían ser tres, sino más...

-¿Por qué no entonces eliminarnos a los sangresucia primero?- la pregunta de Hermione era tan válida que las facciones de Dawlish y Kalvery se transformaron en un enorme signo de interrogación.

Primus sonrió.

-Excelente pregunta, señorita sangresucia- dio un tercer sorbo a su copa y se relamió los labios, como si degustara un fabuloso trago de Merlot de 1880. –Es más, ya he eliminado a bastantes... pero, como todo en la vida, hay que asegurarse de ganar. No hay que quitar a todos los peones del tablero porque puede haber uno de entre ellos que sirva como la espada del rey- Primus la miraba insistentemente, fijamente, como si tratara de transmitirle una idea con esa acción. El color en el rostro de Hermione se esfumó casi instantáneamente. –Usted, señorita sangresucia, como ya se pudo dar cuenta, es mi espada... mi última carta por apostar. ¿Acaso cree que la he dejado llegar hasta aquí para matarla? Pude haberlo hecho desde hace mucho, pero he ahí otro defecto de Lord Voldemort: creer que era casi un dios. Yo, sin embargo, no lo soy. Soy un mortal que necesita de mentes maestras para avanzar. Hasta los mejores dictadores lo saben y, reuniendo lo mejor de cada uno, ya sea o no de fina estirpe, se asegura la victoria... por lo demás, nada me impide terminar con el resto de los tuyos. Una vez que me asegure de los humanos y suprima a los muggles, seguirán el resto de las criaturas y, sabes, ¿puedo tutearte, verdad?... ¿sabes quién me dio la idea? ¿sabes en dónde radica el éxito que estoy por obtener?- Primus se inclinó sobre la mesa, en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los de ella –En ti-. Hermione frunció el ceño sin poder comprender. -¡Ah! Veo que no entiendes. Bien, te lo explicaré. Seguí tus pasos justo después de que, en una de las publicaciones de El Profeta, saliera tu fotografía junto a la de Potter en la portada, ambos fugitivos de "La Ley"; te buscaban junto a Potter porque se sospechaba que bien pudiera haber sido el asesino de ese viejo filántropo, Dumbledore- una suave pero fría risa surgió del vientre de Primus. –Obviamente no era cierto. Lo sé porque Amycus me lo dijo, o mejor dicho, me lo hizo saber. El punto es que, después de que los encontraran en la casa de los Lovegood, se corrió la noticia de que ustedes estaban juntos y, de alguna manera, pensé que estarían tramando algo. Me dediqué a investigarlos, a Potter y a ti. Sondeé lo que ustedes habían sido a través de los años...- Primus estudiaba la fisonomía de Hermione de una manera tan lasciva que la chica sintió una gota de sudor correrle de la frente hasta la barbilla. Éste le sonrió. –Me di cuenta de que el cerebro tras sus acciones, eras tú, mi apreciada niña. Oh! Y no creas que no supe lo que pasó después... todo se ventila con los medios amarillistas. Un día, simplemente desapareciste del radar. Pero yo ya no tenía tiempo de buscarte. Ya tenía un plan trazado.

No bien había terminado de decir esto último cuando, al fondo de la cámara del lado derecho de Hermione se escuchó un estruendo y pasaron varias cosas al mismo tiempo: Hermione trazó inmediatamente un círculo en el aire y gritó el hechizo convocador. Las varitas de Primus, Dawlish y Kalvery salieron expedidas por los aires hasta ella y los recogió del suelo. Una nube de polvo cubrió gran parte del lado donde el estruendo ocurrió y, tras de esa nube, dos varitas se alzaron con un DESMAIUS que noquearon a Dawlish y Kalvery, ambos cayeron al suelo como costales. La chica empezó a toser y, con su varita, disipó el polvo en el aire... la chica buscaba con la mirada a los recién llegados y, al verlos, su rostro se iluminó como si acabara de ver la luz del Sol después de años de encierro.

-HARRY!

El ojiverde miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Esa voz que tanto añoraba escuchar desde que se fue de Australia. Y al ver a Hermione, aparentemente sana y salva, le devolvió el latido de su corazón, como si hasta entonces hubiera sido un robot.

Y se sonrieron.

-Gracias a Merlín que estás bien- y cuando ya se iba a acercar a Hermione, una mano lo detuvo cogiéndole de un brazo. Al voltear, miró a Krimson, quien estaba tras de él y lo tenía firmemente sujeto. Harry lo miraba ceñudo sin entender porqué lo detenía, pero el chico no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta: Krimson le arrebató la varita.

-Petrificus totalis- bramó Krimson. El cuerpo de Harry se puso inmediatamente rígido y cayó al suelo cuan largo era, dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Hermione gritó y apuntó con su varita a Krimson al mismo tiempo que éste apuntaba a la cabeza de Harry. –Entrega la varita, Granger.

Hermione empezó a agitarse. Su respiración aceleró al punto que comenzaba a hiperventilarse. Intentaba controlar su creciente miedo, el cual no era tan alarmante... hasta que vio a Harry tendido en el suelo, rígido y sin poder hacer nada más allá de respirar. Y no era que no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer era Harry el único que no sabía lo que ella ya había descubierto aún antes de entrar en Nurmengard. Escuchó un chasquear de lengua y volteó brevemente para ver a Carrow, quien estaba de pie cruzado de brazos mirándola casi con diversión.

-Mejor será que hagas lo que te dice, Hermione- sacudió Primus levemente la cabeza en gesto reprobatorio, lo que hizo que la chica sujetara la varita con mayor firmeza y, en consecuencia, Krimson levitó el cuerpo de Harry hasta tenerlo de pié frente a él. Los ojos del chico estaban completamente abiertos con angustia e incomprensión; la caída le había dejado una cortada en la frente muy cerca de su famosa cicatriz y la nariz le sangraba abundantemente manchándole la cara con gravedad. Hermione pudo ver el rostro del ojiverde y a la presencia de su sangre no pudo si no musitar su nombre. –Anda... no querrás que mi querido amigo se vea en la necesidad de lastimar a tu amado héroe.

La castaña estaba atrapada. Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas sin saber qué hacer. Si soltaba las varitas, todo estaba perdido, pero si no lo hacía... ¿también todo estaría perdido?

-Si bajo las varitas... si bajo... si bajo las varitas...- le estaba costando mucho reaccionar. No podía completar una frase sin trabarse. Se odiaba por no tener nervios más fuertes, una fortaleza que, antes de que Harry volviera a su vida, no se había encontrado con obstáculos que la hicieran titubear. -¿qué garantía tengo de que lo liberarás? ¿cómo puedo saber que no nos harán daño?- apuntaba alternativamente a Primus y a Krimson, pero ninguno de ellos parecía predispuesto a moverse una pulgada más.

Primus, sin embargo, se mantenía firme y no apartaba sus ojos de ella, como si vigilara su más preciado tesoro.

-Te diré que- dijo Primus suavemente sin perder ese aire de negociante. –Tu bajas las varitas, o sea, la tuya y las que nos quitaste... y Potter no será lastimado. No voy a arriesgarme a quitarle el hechizo.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Pues entonces la vida de Potter pasará a ser una leyenda... porque no vivirá para ver a su hijo crecer- Hermione ahogó un grito y miró directo a los ojos de Harry quien, si es que acaso era posible, abrió aún más los ojos.

'_¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?'_ Se preguntó Harry sin comprender, pero mientras pensaba esto, Hermione, sin dejar de mirarlo, se llevó una mano cautelosamente al vientre. Al comprenderlo, deseó gritar. Deseó abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla y usar su cuerpo como escudo humano para protegerla. No podía creer lo que oía. _'No puede ser... esto... Hermione, MI Hermione... era eso lo que Ron no me quiso decir ¿cómo demonios permitió que Hermione se involucrara en esto? Ella debería haber estado en Grimmauld!'_

Primus Carrow pudo ver bastante bien cómo la información llegaba a la mente de Harry; notó su angustia y eso pareció hacerle un gran bien.

-Así es, Potter. Vas a ser papá. Quisiera felicitarte pero al parecer Hermione no está dispuesta a salvarte.

'Que no lo haga... Hermione, no les des las varitas... no lo hagas... no lo hagas.'

La chica no dejaba de mirar a Harry y podía ver la suplica brillando en los ojos verdes.

-¿Tengo tu palabra y la de ellos- señaló Hermione con un dedo acusador a los otros dos inconscientes en el suelo así como a Krimson –de que, si les entrego las varitas, no le harán daño a Harry?- y desvió los ojos para ver a Primus, quien inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras parecía pensárselo, como sopesando el acuerdo. En todo ese tiempo mantuvo los brazos cruzados y pareció apretar un poco las manos y la mandíbula mientras las fosas nasales se dilataban en desafío. Agachó un poco la cabeza mirando al suelo y, con lentitud, miró a la chica bajo sus severas cejas rubias.

-Tienes mi palabra de que ninguno de nosotros le hará daño.

'_NO... NO LO HAGAS. NO LES CREAS'_ gritaba Harry internamente, pero no servía de nada pensarlo. Hermione volvió a mirar directo a sus verdes ojos, ahora, con derrota en su mirada miel... dejando caer las varitas al suelo y dando tres pasos largos atrás. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio los labios de Hermione moverse diciéndole "perdóname".

Primus se acercó a tomar las varitas del suelo y, al hacerlo, le sonrió a la castaña con beneplácito.

-Eres lista- concedió Primus. Miró a Krimson y, con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, éste levitó a Harry hasta ponerlo contra la pared junto al enorme agujero que habían creado para entrar. El ojiverde aún se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. No entendía porqué Krimson, un auror experimentado con tan excelente expediente y reconocimientos por su labor en pro de la justicia los estaba traicionando y el chico no podía dejar de lanzarle a Krimson unas miradas asesinas. Éste le sonreía con sorna. –Ahora veo que no entiendes lo que sucede, ¿o sí, Potter? No te preocupes. Pronto lo entenderás- Primus Carrow tomó de un brazo a Hermione, aunque ésta intentó retroceder sin conseguirlo. No pudo forcejear por miedo a que se pusiera violento con ella y la lastimara. A pesar de eso, Primus no la maltrató ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. La llevó hasta una de las sillas y con una seña, le ofreció tomar asiento, lo cual, bajo las circunstancias en que se encontraba, Hermione hizo. Esta silla estaba enfrente de las sillas que ocuparan Carrow y sus secuaces.

Krimson se acercó a sus compañeros y los revivió. Se veían desorientados pero pronto comprendieron que Primus, nuevamente, tenía la situación controlada. Una vez que se hubieron sentado, Primus adoptó una posición más que descansada. Pareciera como si un aire de comerciante que ha ganado el regateo terminara de dar los últimos toques a su trato le otorgara una inusitada confianza. Hermione hubiera puesto más atención en Harry, pero deseaba escuchar el final del relato de Primus.

-Como te decía- continuó Primus –antes de que nos interrumpieran, te perdí la pista. Al parecer ya habías planeado salir de Gran Bretaña. Me hubiera dedicado a tu búsqueda con más energía pero ya tenía planes en marcha que ocupaban mi absoluta atención. Mis colaboradores aquí- señaló a ambos lados de él quienes, a su vez, la miraban a ella en diferentes variaciones en sus ojos, como predadores analizando a su presa. –han hecho un fabuloso trabajo de campo. Y ahora verás, Potter, con quién has andado caminando todo este tiempo- al decirlo, su atención se concentró en Krimson, quien movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras todo su rostro se transformaba: aquellos rasgos que Harry conocía desde que entró a su programa de entrenamiento para aurores, se modificaron por completo hasta que, en lugar de la piel blanca con pecas, ojos miel y cabello castaño dorado, tuviera piel casi amarilla, una que otra peca, oscuros ojos castaños y cabello negro corto y lacio.

Hermione ahogó un grito.

-Kamoru... Kamoru Shiba.

* * *

Neville intentaba quitarse de encima a dos inferi que lo cogieron por los brazos y se acercaban a su rostro como si desearan comérselo. El resto no estaba saliendo bien librado. Al igual que él, los demás eran atacados por las horribles criaturas. Tenían ya sus ropas medio desgarradas y magulladuras. Los superaban en número y, a pesar de atacarlos con fuego, algunos de esos seres escapaban y se lanzaban contra ellos, haciéndoles perder las varitas a algunos mientras otros seguían intentando atacarlos. Cho lanzaba fuego a las criaturas que provenían de escaleras abajo, pero eran demasiados, el número era increíblemente superior. Ron mientras tanto, removía la piedra tanto como podía. Tras de él escuchó dos voces que gritaron.

-DEFODIO!

Y una explosión hizo retumbar las paredes alrededor.

Cho y Leslie, la hermana de Lee, lanzaron el hechizo que hizo caer una lluvia de piedra sobre las escaleras, bloqueando así el paso de los inferi,

-No va a durar mucho tiempo, Ron- advirtió Leslie mientras atacaba a los inferi que quedaron atrapados con ellos y seguían luchando contra sus amigos. –No sé que estás haciendo... pero date prisa. Esas criaturas pueden incluso mover las piedras... se abrirán paso dentro de poco.

Ron apenas si escuchaba. Estaba muy ocupado usando un hechizo, lo bastante preciso como para romper la dura piedra frente a él. Cho intentó ayudarlo, pero eran muchos los inferi que quedaron con ellos y su primordial labor en ese momento era cubrir la espalda de Ron para que éste continuara.

Del otro lado de las piedras, en la parte de las escaleras que iban hacia arriba, Ginny y los demás que lograron salir de la trampa hacían un esfuerzo casi antinatural para remover las enormes rocas que bloquearon la salida de sus compañeros. Estaban tentados a usar el explosivo que ya anteriormente usaron arriba, pero a la hora de la implosión, podía llevarse a alguien cercano. Era muy arriesgado.

Y por más que Ginny , Luna y el resto gritaban hacia sus amigos atrapados no obtenían respuesta; consideraron la posibilidad de que las escaleras de arriba también pudieran haber perdido el soporte y se vinieran abajo si removían las piedras, pero tenían que intentarlo y, mientras estaban en eso, unas pisadas que venían de arriba, al parecer a toda velocidad, se acercaban. Varios se giraron para dar la cara a quien pudiera estar bajando; las varitas en ristre recibieron a Padma quien se detuvo al verlos apuntándole mientras ahogaba un grito. Los que la vieron, bajaron las varitas, pero Padma no esperó más. Les iba a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero ya no había tiempo.

-¡Han llegado más doppels!- les gritó angustiada. –Los que quedaron de guardia acaban de avistar un ejercito que se acerca.

Todos se voltearon a verla con ojos desorbitados, pero fue Ginny quien reaccionó primero.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Justin... Justin dijo que aproximadamente mil... quizás más.

-No... no puede ser- se giró en redondo para ver hacia las rocas que bloqueaban el pasillo para llegar a la siguiente escalera. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Tenía la mente en blanco. –Hay que continuar- dijo la pelirroja apretando los dientes, enfurecida porque al parecer ése sería su fin y no tenía un mejor plan. –Ron debió prever esto. Él debería estar aquí afuera para decirnos qué hacer... hay que sacarlos de inmediato... ANDANDO, NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS! ELIMINEN ESAS ROCAS AHORA!

* * *

Una figura corría por el pasillo principal. Se escuchaba jadeante y parecía flaquear en su carrera con un fuerte dolor en los costados, pero continuó hasta que llegó a la oficina de Minerva McGonagall y, apenas se detuvo para esperar a que la gárgola se moviera y lo dejara pasar. Tan pronto como llegó al interior del despacho, la directora se levantó de su enorme silla al escuchar la puerta azotar cuando el auror que iba corriendo no tuvo más remedio que dejar los protocolos a un lado. El profesor Flitwick y madame Pomfrey, que estaban a esas horas de la madrugada conferenciando con McGonagall, reaccionaron igualmente azorados.

-Directora...- la voz del hombre era un jadeo agudo. Quisiera haber podido gritar de serle posible. –Directora... vienen más... doppelgangers... cientos de ellos.

McGonagall palideció horrorizada.

-Pero eso es imposible... no hay manera de que se multipliquen así... es antihumano, ¡va contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza!- azotó las manos contra el escritorio provocando un tremendo ruido en la madera mientras los retratos hacían diferentes comentarios al mismo tiempo llenando de zumbidos el despacho, como si un enjambre de abejas se hubieran internado de pronto en el amplio espacio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Minerva?- la voz de Pomfrey, temblorosa, miraba a la directora con ojos aterrorizados. Pero McGonagall cerró los ojos un momento y sacó un suspiro entrecortado.

-Las defensas del castillo fueron reforzadas después de la intromisión de Voldemort- aquí, Pomfrey respingó de escuchar el nombre. –Y tenemos la protección de una tropa de aurores... – miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 2 am, lo que significaba que allá eran las 4 am –No sé que planes haya tenido Hermione, pero quiero creer que va a funcionar- levantó al vista hacia el auror que se sujetaba el costado izquierdo mientras jadeaba. Los retratos hacían sonidos de incredulidad y el retrato de Dumbledore estaba inmutable. –Jackson, que se prepare su tropa. Hay que resistir en caso de que empiecen a atacar. Esta vez estamos más preparados así que no nos toman por sorpresa... pidamos a Merlín que nos dé la fuerza necesaria hasta que esto acabe.

-¿Cómo puede estar segura, Directora McGonagall?- replicó Jackson con un gesto que la severa dama identificó como de "se le han perdido todos los tornillos?", a juzgar por su rostro. -¿Puede confiar en...?

-¡Claro que puedo confiar en ellos!- asestó una fuerte palmada sobre su escritorio mientras levantaba la voz, tomando el control con más firmeza que antes. -¡Puedo confiar en que lograrán salvarnos, porque no es la primera vez, señor Jackson! ¡Pondría mi vida en manos de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger!- McGonagall caminó hasta el azorado auror con la varita levantada le dio un picotazo sobre la insignia que adornaba la capa de Jackson. –Y más le vale que crea usted también. Si perdemos las esperanzas, entonces lo perderemos todo.

* * *

-Pareces sorprendido, Potter... supongo que no los he presentado formalmente- el tono casual de Primus no era más que una fachada porque Hermione podía darse plena cuenta que se estaba divirtiendo al ver la expresión de asombro en los ojos desorbitados de Harry. –Así como el trío dorado de Hogwarts tenía una mente maestra tras los hechos- señaló con la cabeza a Hermione –nosotros también contamos con el nuestro: Kamoru Shiba, de ascendencia japonesa, el hombre más infalible de la genética muggle sin mencionar que es metamorfomago, de una de las más prolijas familias de magos, de rancio abolengo, en todo el oriente- y Kamoru se inclinó un poco hacia Harry, como si aquella fuera una formalidad obligada, pero que parecía divertir a Dawlish. Primus se volvió hacia Hermione nuevamente, pero ella no denotaba emoción alguna. –Hace unos años capturaron a uno de nuestros modelos de doppelganger personificado de mi gran amigo Dawlish y otro de Kalvery, por desgracia. Aunque eran sólo eso: un modelo. Estábamos a la caza de conseguir que mejorara genéticamente nuestros múltiplos. Sin embargo, en el trayecto a Nápoles, donde el doppel haría entrega de los documentos a uno de nuestros contactos, Kalvery, fue capturado... el Ministerio Británico mantuvo toda esa información en calidad de "Ultra secreto" para guardar las apariencias mientras investigaban lo ocurrido... ese fue uno de tantos errores de ambos bandos. Y es que no teníamos el control sobre ellos. Eran, por decirlo así, un experimento- Primus dio un sorbo más a su copa y, después de empinarse la última gota, dejó la copa nuevamente sobre él con un ruido seco al dar contra la madera. Los ojos de Hermione, por un momento, brillaron con emoción. –Mientras el reinado de terror de Voldemort era la mayor preocupación de todos, no pudieron darse cuenta de que había en el exterior alguien más, alguien de quien nunca sospecharían por suponerlo muerto, o sea yo, que podría conseguir, en medio de la confusión y la cacería de sangresucia, información que sería de gran utilidad... el mismo Voldemort había ido para explorar los confines del Departamento de Misterios y extrajo los datos sobre los doppelganger. Mi amigo Kamoru pudo conseguirlos para mí- se levantó de la mesa con parsimonia para caminar alrededor de la mesa mientras continuaba. –Obviamente, teníamos que modificar la elaboración de los doppelganger y nos llevó años poder perfeccionarlo, nuevamente, gracias a Kamoru Shiba. Él me aconsejó que deberíamos aguardar el tiempo suficiente para mejorar la maldición, claro, con sus respectivas modificaciones pero, además para combinarlo con una poción que pudiera proveer de más tiempo para que el doppel no caducara con tanta velocidad. Sus experimentos trajeron al mundo abominaciones creadas a partir de...-Primus se volvió hacia Kamoru -¿cómo dices que se llaman?

-Células madre- mientras respondía, el hombre no modificó rasgo alguno que delatara sus emociones o pensamientos mientras veía, aburrido, hacia el exquisito tallado de la mesa.

-Eso... células madre. Oh! Fue algo verdaderamente brillante aunque, por desgracia, hubo que hacer varios sacrificios- al decir esto, una mueca de siniestra diversión se dibujó en todo el rostro de Primus, quien miraba directamente a los ojos miel de Hermione. La chica inhaló el apestoso ambiente hediondo al intentar contener su horror, pues ya se imaginaba lo que habrían hecho. –En fin- continuó Primus haciendo su caminata alrededor –si el ministerio hubiera ventilado lo ocurrido en el canal de Suez, las investigaciones conjuntas por parte de la Conciliación Mágica de Europa habría hecho algo al respecto... pero no lo hicieron. Quisieron "no causar pánico" inútilmente. Ahí, se puede decir, que les salió el tiro por la culata. Como sea, entre ese y otros incidentes, se pudo crear y mejorar una poción complementaria para la maldición Doppelganger. Desgraciadamente, había alguien que se entrometería en mis planes...

-Yo- interrumpió Hermione, al tiempo que una risa hueca se escuchó proveniente de Primus.

-En efecto- asintió Primus, satisfecho de sí mismo. –Tu Reforma, mi hermosa señorita, haría más difícil el proveerme de los ingredientes para la poción... y no sólo eso, sino además, la enormidad del problema que suponía quitaran ciertos puestos de gran arraigo que no me darían ninguna ventaja para obtener el poder que deseo. Entre todo eso, también figuraba el apoderarme de la antigua biblioteca de Alejandría... será mi joya más valiosa. Resguardada para que nadie la toque, con tantos secretos antiguos de la magia que ni el mismo Voldemort hubiera podido soñar... pero, según tu reforma, ésta sería incautada y reubicada- chasqueó la lengua en señal reprobatoria y se detuvo en su andar justo a la cabeza de la mesa, muy cerca de Harry. –Cuando me hicieron del conocimiento sobre el Congreso que se haría en Melbourne, supe que era hora de actuar. Fue una suerte que asignaran a Krimson para dirigir la investigación...

-Supongo que obtuvieron una de las copias que, por cierto, sólo era para los delegados, ¿me equivoco?- la pregunta de Hermione salió agria de sus labios. Tenía los puños cerrados sobre su regazo mientras intentaba permanecer tan calmada como sus alterados nervios le permitían. –Cuando se formó el equipo que Krimson lideraría, ustedes ya estaban adentro del Ministerio.

-Vaya, vaya... parece que no se te escapa una- observó Primus dirigiendo a ella su mirada. –Pues sí, así fue- frunció el ceño. Al parecer no le estaba gustando que Hermione estuviera entendiendo todo lo que decía, como si ya lo supiera. Relajó las facciones de su rostro para no parecer preocupado. –Justo cuando tuve en mis manos la propuesta de Reforma y pude ver tu nombre encabezando el proyecto, casi me felicité. Sabía que te encontraría de una manera insospechada, y así fue. No sólo me diste el tiempo sino el pretexto necesarios para actuar... y además, cuando la convención terminó, pude hallar tu paradero. Fue casi como si lo hubieras promulgado. Por supuesto que esto no saldría publicado hasta que la propuesta estuviera finalizada, pero no permitiría que sucediera tal cosa. No iba a dejar que esa reforma concluyera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que, mientras tus amigos y tu intentaban salvar sus vidas y venir a capturarnos, los delegados nuevamente se reunieron en Australia... por supuesto, hace horas que el Ministerio de ese país voló en pedazos... con todos los delegados dentro, dejando gran parte de Europa sin Ministro.

Hermione ahogó un grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca en asombro. Harry, a pesar de que no podía mover un músculo, parecía alarmado y extremadamente tenso.

-¿Los... los mataron?

-Efectivamente, mi querida Hermione Granger. Pero no te preocupes... no sufrieron porque fue instantáneo- Primus notó que el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba y éste se acercó a ella poniendo suavemente una mano sobre su hombro. Ella no se movió. No dio señas de quitar la enorme mano de Primus o hacerse a un lado o de rechazarlo en lo más mínimo. –Claro que, cuando se hizo el grupo que seguiría nuestras pistas, unas pistas sembradas por cierto, mi amigo Kamoru siguió de cerca al grupo de élite... pero no sería suficiente con distraerlos. Era divertido, por supuesto. Pero yo deseaba algo... así que, hace un mes, Kamoru capturó a Krimson. Desafortunadamente el auror no pudo permanecer con vida- torció la boca como si le provocara un profundo sentimiento de pesar.

-Kamoru lo sustituyó- intervino Hermione. Su voz había bajado un octavo, como si de repente se fuera a quedar sin habla.

-Era necesario, mi niña- apretó ligeramente la mano que tenía en el hombro de Hermione y a la chica le recorrió un escalofrío. Al notarlo, Primus puso la otra mano en el otro hombro y la acariciaba lentamente, como si intentara quitarle el frío. Harry podía ver que a Hermione le incomodaba cada vez más la cercanía de ese enorme tipo. Cualquiera diría que salió directo de las leyendas Nórdicas. El ojiverde estaba furioso. No quería que la tocara. Sentía como si la contaminara y ella en efecto se sentía así. –Necesitaba que alguien estuviera cerca de Potter para que, llegado el momento de atacar, Kamoru se lo llevara. Mi intención era pedir rescate por él: tú a cambio de el Elegido. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas... ahora los tengo a los dos. Europa está sumida en un caos, mis tropas de doppels han sitiado cada punto estratégico y tengo dos trofeos. Y el trofeo más hermoso...- repentinamente, Primus cogió a Hermione de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo; estaban a dos pulgadas el uno del otro -... eres tú- Hermione sintió un soplo de su asqueroso aliento un instante antes de que Primus forzara su boca contra la de ella e introdujera su lengua. La besaba de un modo bestial y al parecer los puñetazos que Hermione le propinaba no parecían hacerle más que cosquillas. Ella usaba toda su fuerza para quitárselo de encima pero no lograba conseguirlo y el enorme tipo la abrazó para inmovilizarla, lo cual pareció dar resultado porque la chica fue incapaz de moverse más.

Harry miraba la escena con una rabia que escocía sus músculos inmóviles, furioso de que Primus Carrow se atreviera a tocarla. Mientras, los otros tres hombres miraban la escena con diversión. Cuando finalmente Primus se apartó de ella, Hermione se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta; su rostro se retorcía de asco.

-Agh!- exclamó la chica intentando en vano quitarse el asqueroso sabor. –¡Sabes a mierda!

Pero Primus empezó a reír con estridencia, divertido por la reacción de la castaña.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres, Hermione, porque no volverás a separarte de mi lado y, quien sabe...- volvió a cogerla por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo mientras bajaba el volumen de su voz a lo que intentó pareciera un tono sensual pero sin lograrlo –puede ser que, después del nacimiento de la criatura, te despose.

-Tendrías que obligarme.

-No será muy difícil. Si no accedes a mis peticiones, Potter tendría que ser despachado. Antes, claro está, lo someteríamos. ¿Te imaginas las miles de formas que existen para provocar sufrimiento a un simple mortal como él? La maldición cruciatus no sería nada comparado con lo que tengo planeado- la chica lo miró asustada. Sabía que sus palabras surtían efecto a juzgar por la expresión de horror en Hermione. –Pero no habrá necesidad de eso si me sigues el juego.

-Me diste tu palabra de que no le harían daño- reclamó Hermione indignada.

-Pero nunca establecimos el periodo de esa promesa.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- pero Primus se echó a reír verdaderamente divertido; las carcajadas hacían un furioso eco en la enorme cámara mientras caminaba hacia la mesa para coger su copa.

-Vamos, amigos- llamó Primus y, como obedientes perritos falderos, se levantaron Dawlish, Kamoru y Kalvery mientras cogían sus propias copas –sírvanse de la poción. Una vez que la tomemos, nuestro reinado comenzará- y los cuatro se dirigieron al enorme caldero y se sirvieron las copas hasta casi desbordarse. Hermione los miraba casi con miedo mientras su cuerpo cimbraba y ella jadeaba en desesperación. Primus se volvió hacia ella levantando su copa. –Una vez que des a luz, tus células madre quedaran a disposición de nosotros con una combinación que no pudo ser mejor: Potter-Granger. A su salud- pero mientras él hablaba, los otros tres ya se habían bebido más de la mitad y, antes de que Primus pudiera poner los labios en su propia copa, escuchó arcadas a sus espaldas. El sonido de las copas de oro al caer hicieron que Primus se girara en redondo justo a tiempo para ver a sus secuaces ponerse pálidos mientras una baba negra les escurría por las comisuras. –Pero qué demonios...- y no pudo seguir porque Hermione, a sus espaldas, le enterró una jeringa y presionó su contenido antes de que el enorme tipo se pudiera dar cuenta. No había sido más que un simple pinchazo de la aguja, pero el líquido que había entrado en su sistema parecía quemarle las arterias, como si le hubiera inyectado fuego líquido y poco a poco las llamas abrazaran su carne mientras fluía. Hermione retiró la jeringa una vez que vació una cuarta parte; retrocedió rápidamente cuando Primus se giró hacia ella y levantó un brazo para cogerla, pero ella, menuda como era, pudo escaparse de sus garras antes de lograrlo: se lanzó al suelo y giró para llegar al otro lado de la mesa para coger las varitas de Kamoru, Dawlish y Kalvery mientras estos seguían dando arcadas, todo en rápidos movimientos. Y es que , mientras dejaba que Primus Carrow hablara, ella ya estaba analizando los diferentes movimientos. Sabía que debía servirse una copa más de ese líquido burbujeante: la poción que refuerza la maldición Doppelganger. A la hora de la explosión que provocó Harry, aprovechó para verter el contenido de una ampolleta dentro del caldero. Sabía que el Krimson que acompañaba a Harry no era el verdadero porque estaba muerto en el laboratorio de arriba, clavado a la pared. Al tener la poción ahora contaminada, sabía que Primus y los otros tendrían que beber más, de lo contrario, sus doppels estaban condenados a no sobrevivir pues la energía que requería la realización les quitaba todos los elementos que el ser humano necesita para generar cualquier tipo de esfuerzo; sus cuerpos, el de Primus, Dawlish, Kalvery y Kamoru necesitaban de la poción, y la necesitarían por el resto de sus vidas. Habían llevado al límite la maldición y sin la poción, se secarían como las hojas en el otoño.

El escozor que sentía Primus mientras la sangre contaminada que Hermione le inyectó, no le permitía moverse con la agilidad de antaño y, antes de poder alcanzar la varita, la cual había dejado sobre la mesa, Hermione ya había cogido la de sus secuaces, la de Harry y la de ella, liberando inmediatamente a Harry, quien cayó de bruces nuevamente. La castaña se acercó corriendo a él para ayudarlo. Y es que Harry apenas se podía mover: su cuerpo había estado tan sometido a la tensión durante todo ese tiempo que, al liberarlo, innumerables calambres le impidieron moverse al momento.

-Harry, Harry, ¿estás bien?

Lentamente se incorporó, pero antes de poder hacerlo del todo, un sonido llegó hasta ella, era sólo un ligero gruñido, pero la hizo volver de inmediato la vista hacia Primus, quien levantó la varita.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione empujó a Harry justo a tiempo: la maldición dio en el espacio donde se encontraban los dos un momento antes, impactando en la pared tras de ellos con una explosión y la chica, inmediatamente, levantó su varita.

-SECTUSEMPRA!

Pero Primus se hizo a un lado antes de poder darle. Se escondió tras del caldero y siguió lanzando hechizos y maldiciones, pero sin poder atinarles pues Harry y Hermione se ocultaron tras una pared.

-Tienes que cubrirme, Harry.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Tengo que llegar donde están los otros tres para inyectarles esto- y Hermione sacó de su chaqueta una ampolleta más cuyo contenido era un líquido espeso color vino casi grisáceo. Pero Harry la estrechó contra sí.

-No voy a dejar que...

-Tengo que hacerlo Harry- y una maldición quebró las piedras de la pared tras la que se ocultaban, lanzando decenas de piedritas que les dieron el cara y brazos, abriéndoles la carne con sus filosas orillas.

-¡No pueden escapar!- gruñó Primus Carrow con furia. –No importa lo que hayas hecho, Granger. Si sales ahora, te perdonaré. No te haremos daño, ni ahora ni después.

Pero Harry no ponía atención más que a las heridas de Hermione que, aunque no eran más que leves cortadas, ahora que conocía el estado de ella, no podía menos que alarmarse. Harry le preguntó si estaba bien, pero ella dio un suave manazo en el aire restándole importancia a las heridas.

-No te preocupes. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llegar hasta ellos. No se atreverá a matarme, te lo aseguro- y con eso, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y, antes de que pudiera detenerla, Hermione se tiró al suelo y, a rastras, salió del resguardo en que se encontraba mientras el ojiverde lanzaba hechizos para distraer a Primus, quien ni siquiera se asomaba. Cuando la chica por fin llegó hasta los otros tres, Kamoru estaba en el suelo hecho un ovillo gimiendo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza... y le enterró la aguja con fuerza para que le doliera. Cuando vació en el una tercera parte de la jeringa, la sacó y se dirigió a Dawlish, que se sostenía de una de las sillas y no la vio arrastrarse hasta él por detrás. Hizo el mismo procedimiento y una segunda parte de tres ya estaba en el cuerpo del auror. Hermione escuchó explosiones y voces que llenaban el lugar con los constantes ataques de Harry y Primus Carrow. Con la mirada, buscó a Kalvery quien, tambaleándose, se dirigía al muro corredizo por el que ella llegara. No le quedó otro remedio que levantarse del suelo y correr hasta él; al alcanzarlo, le asestó la jeringa, pero no pudo enterrarla en su carne pues Kalvery se giró hacia ella al escuchar sus pasos y le cogió la mano que sujetaba la jeringa. Furioso, Kalvery se la torció hasta que se escuchó un CRACK seguido de un escalofriante grito de la chica cuando le rompió la muñeca y Harry, al oírlo, asomó la cabeza para ver que el tipo aún tenía a Hermione cogida y ella hacía muecas de dolor.

-HERMIONE!- y salió de su escondite. La castaña lo vio.

-NO, HARRY!

Primus aprovechó y salió de detrás del caldero lanzando maleficios hacia el ojiverde, pero éste los esquivó con agilidad. Tuvo que detenerse tras una de las sillas antes de que Primus se anticipara, pero ya era demasiado tarde: sudoroso y tambaleante, Primus Carrow llegó hasta donde se encontraban Kalvery y Hermione, cogiendo a la chica por los brazos y usándola como escudo humano. Primus empezó a reír malévolamente y la castaña no podía moverse, pues el dolor de su muñeca rota le impedía moverse más a riesgo de que los huesos rotos se frotaran entre sí.

-¡Sal de ahí, Potter. De lo contrario, la hermosa sangresucia sufrirá las consecuencias!- y, cogiendo la varita, apuntó al brazo izquierdo de Hermione. –REDUCTO!- y se escuchó el hueso del antebrazo de Hermione romperse sonoramente mientras ella gritaba con un dolor espeluznante.

-HERMIONE!

-SAL AHORA, POTTER, O SEGUIRÉ CON LAS PIERNAS TAMBIÉN!

-¡Está bien, está bien!- y Harry salió a su encuentro con las manos en alto. Lanzó la varita lejos de él y mantuvo las manos donde pudieran verlas para que constatara que estaba desarmado.

-No eres tan tonto como pareces, Potter.

-Cabrón malnacido- gruñó Harry furioso -¿cómo te atreves a hacerle daño? ¡Está embarazada, maldito hijo de perra!

-Lo sé. Por eso mismo no la he matado. Pero no necesitará los brazos ni las piernas- Hermione parecía sufrir en extremo y no daba la menor señal de estar escuchando. –Kalvery, levanta la jeringa- hizo lo que se le ordenó a pesar de que Kalvery jadeaba y sudaba, como si tan sólo respirar le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Una vez que lo hizo, miró a Primus, quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia Harry.

Cuando Kalvery llegó hasta Harry, éste apuntó hacia la yugular del ojiverde y, con una mano, Primus cogió la cara de Hermione para que viera hacia ellos.

-No sé que nos habrás hecho, Granger, pero el mismo destino tendrá Potter por tu insensatez.

-¡No!- gimió ella mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos atormentados. –No, no lo hagas, te lo suplico. Haré lo que sea, lo que quieras.

-No caeré en tus trampas de nuevo, sangresucia. Tendrás que pagar por lo que nos hiciste- se volvió hacia Kalvery, quien ya tenía la jeringa preparada para enterrarla en Harry. –Esta vez no me dejaré engañar.

Harry respiraba agitado. Tenía miedo de que, si intentaba defenderse, Primus le hiciera más daño a Hermione.

Kalvery ya tenía bien empuñada la jeringa y cuando tomó vuelo para ensartarla en el cuello del ojiverde...

BOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

La cámara entera dio una violenta sacudida mientras la fuerza de una explosión tras de Primus los lanzó a él y a Hermione volando por los aires; ella aterrizó de espaldas justo sobre Kalvery mientras que Carrow, con la fuerza de la detonación, azotó contra el caldero que se volteó y el líquido se vertió por todas partes con un siseo y el vapor le impidió ver. Harry de inmediato tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y la apartó para llevarla hacia el extremo opuesto de la cámara, lejos del lugar donde se originó la detonación.

El ojiverde escuchaba numerosas pisadas, pero no le importaba. Llamaba a Hermione con desesperación porque la chica no le contestaba y el terror de pensar que pudiera haber sufrido más daño le atenazaba el corazón.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!

Era Ron.

Harry sollozaba en silencio sujetando a la castaña contra él mientras Ron corría hacia ellos. Al llegar, se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llamar a gritos a Ginny, quien acudió inmediatamente mientras el resto de los que se internaron en la cámara amordazaban a los cuatro maleantes.

Hermione no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Podía oír lejanamente la voz de Ron y entonces pudo abrir los ojos: él y Harry la miraban con miedo.

-La jeringa... Ron- susurraba Hermione señalando a ningún lugar en particular porque no podía ver en donde estaba. –La jeringa... falta Kalvery... inyéctalo...-y Hermione perdió el conocimiento.

Pero Ron había entendido perfectamente lo que la castaña había dicho. En medio de la explosión la jeringa que llevaba Hermione sería imposible de localizar, sin embargo, ella sabía que existía la posibilidad de que fracasara, así que Ron también tenía una jeringa preparada en caso de no poder hacerlo ella. Cuando el pelirrojo localizó el cuerpo inconsciente de Kalvery, no perdió tiempo y le inyectó la sangre contaminada que Ginny y Padma les habían conseguido del laboratorio de San Mungo.

Mientras Hermione estaba siendo atendida por Ginny, Harry no pensaba en otra cosa. No pensaba en que la maldición Doppelganger había sido dañada; no pensaba que los doppels, uno a uno, en todas partes de Europa y Oceanía, lanzaban gemidos desgarradores mientras sus extremidades se retorcían y sudaban y sus pieles, antes blancas y lozanas, se tornaban grisáceas, y sus ojos parecían salir de sus cuencas, y de sus oídos y narices manaba un líquido negrusco espumoso momentos antes de desplomarse y, al tocar el suelo, sus cuerpos se desmoronaban como si fueran hechos de polvo y cenizas; Harry no pensaba en los equipos de rescate que se hallaban luchando fuera del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, quienes miraban con alivio a sus encapuchados enemigos caer; no pensaba en los combatientes que, malheridos y sangrando, se dejaban caer al suelo para dar amplios suspiros, entre ellos Draco, quien cerró los ojos y agradeció a todas las deidades que se le venían a la mente por el milagro de ver que los doppels, cientos de ellos, eran destruidos; Harry no pensaban en los combatientes que estaban apostados en cada lugar estratégico de Nurmengard mirando cómo los doppels se convertían en cenizas frente a sus ojos, a unos cincuenta metros de tomar por asalto la fortaleza; no pensaba en los aurores que defendían los terrenos de Hogwarts y veían, frente a ellos, cómo el enemigo era reducido a cenizas; Harry no pensaba en San Mungo y todos los magos y brujas que corrían de un lado a otro para atender a los centenares de heridos, ni tampoco pensaba en aquellos que abarrotaron los anfiteatros del hospital, cubiertos de sábanas y quienes nunca más podrán ver un nuevo amanecer; no pensaba en los centenares de heridos y muertos por todo el continente Europeo; no pensaba en los que se encontraban refugiados en Grimmauld Place o los tantos desaparecidos cuando el Ministerio de Magia de Australia dejó de existir y, en su lugar, un enorme cráter de dos kilómetros de diámetro lo reemplazó...

No pensaba en nada de eso... ya no podía pensar.

* * *

El plan de Primus había sido una victoria a medias. Efectivamente logró acabar con algunos de los ministros de Europa, pero sólo los de los países que fueron directamente atacados; el resto sólo eran delegados y no la cabeza principal de los Ministerios. Empero, las pérdidas humanas y materiales habían sido eficaces. Alrededor de los diversos Ministerios atacados, edificios y empresas muggles, así como centenares de vidas se perdieron al cien por ciento. Pocos sobrevivieron a embates de esa magnitud. Los gobiernos muggles por toda Europa se mantenían alerta a nuevos ataques y todos los medios de comunicación se bloquearon. No había medio de transporte que se moviera libremente y los diferentes organismos terroristas que estaban en boga, tales como Al- Qaeda y la ETA, parecían ser los perpetradores; algunos medios incluso llegaron a mencionar a extremistas de América del sur, como las FARC o_; otros decían que quizá Rusia había comenzado, en su alianza con Venezuela, a tomar Europa para luego arrasar con Estados Unidos y el resto del continente de América del Norte... y las miles de sospechas seguían circulando por la internet, la televisión y la radio, demasiadas teorías de oposición y/o sublevación; incluso culpaban al narcotráfico.

Para la comunidad mágica, todo aquello era tan inverosímil que, de no ser por la destrucción causada, se reirían a carcajadas. Y no era porque no supieran de los conflictos muggle; de hecho, para estar en un elevado puesto en cualquier Ministerio de magia tenían, por fuerza, que cursar al menos un año de política muggle internacional en cualquiera de sus especialidades. De esa forma, mantenían a raya todo aquello que los muggles desconocían sobre el mundo mágico y pudiera garantizarse un estado de paz y conspicusencia entre ambos mundos.

Por todo intento, el Ministerio de Magia inglés había quedado desmenuzado, como si de una enorme papa sobrecocida se tratara. El interior y el exterior de la zona quedó reducido a escombros... el problema sería encontrar una explicación coherente al Ministro Gordon para que éste lo difundiera, así como a los gobiernos que se vieron envueltos en los ataques, y poder librarse de las preguntas de los medios.

Sería una tarea titánica.

Arthur Weasley, mientras conferenciaba con los miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix, dijo a modo de sarcasmo cuando Alberta Montgomery, miembro jubilada del Wisengamot, sugirió poner como pretexto a los meteoritos:

-Por supuesto, Alberta. Hay que decir que cayeron como veinte o más meteoritos, todos al mismo tiempo y en los principales puntos comerciales de Europa... también deberíamos decirles que los tipos de capucha eran extraterrestres que llegaron en esos meteoritos, en especial porque todos tenían apariencia humana.

Y es que no podían decir tampoco que fueron tuberías de gas rotas, como ya habían usado anteriormente a pretextar ese tipo de "accidentes"; la coincidencia era demasiada como para ser creíble.

Así, mientras muchos se devanaban los sesos buscando soluciones y reconstruyendo Ministerios, Hermione permanecía descansando en la cama de Harry en Grimmauld Place, bajo los atentos cuidados de Ginny y Jane Granger.

Una vez que los equipos que Hermione y Ron seleccionaran para la "cacería" entraron a la base subterránea para salvarla a ella y a Harry, aseguraron a los cuatro maleantes y los amagaron. Ginny se llevó a Hermione a la mansión Black con ayuda de Kreacher para atenderla después de que la pelirroja le asegurara a Harry que la castaña no tenía lesiones graves, pero que el desgaste de energía sí podía ponerla y al bebé en riesgo; tenían que llevársela de ahí para que pudiera unir sus huesos rotos y ponerla bajo estricta vigilancia. Harry hubiera deseado ir también pero, como auror que era, sabía que debía quedarse para hacer todo el procedimiento de investigación a falta de otra autoridad competente. Y no es que minimizara la labor de sus amigos y compañeros, pero de entre todos ellos, Harry era el único auror y, por tanto, el único con autorización para el proceso adecuado de evidencias. Si no se hiciera así, sólo Merlín sabe la clase de asedio a la que los burócratas lo someterían. Sería preferible que los antisemitas lo acribillaran, incluso preferiría soportar los castigos que Snape le imponía de seguir éste con vida.

Pero como los maleantes seguían luchando por liberarse y gimiendo de dolor, prefirieron desmayarlos para no correr más riesgos. Ron, por su parte, se comunicó con uno de los grupos que había ido a liberar el Ministerio de Magia para dar parte a los restantes cuerpos de aurores y que fueran a Nurmengard a recoger a los prisioneros. Los integrantes del grupo que ya estaban ahí, se encargaron de ayudar a sus compañeros.

Ron Weasley, quien se había quedado atrapado por la trampa de la fortaleza en los subterráneos junto con parte de su equipo, apenas podían mantener a raya a los inferi cuando las rocas que habían bloqueado el paso hacia arriba fueron removidas finalmente por Ginny, Luna y los otros. Entre todos pudieron destruir a los zombies y bloquear, permanentemente, el paso de los que seguían saliendo. Una vez logrado eso, Ron terminó de escarbar la piedra -que era pómez y por tanto fácil de remover- y llegaron hasta otro largo corredor, hasta topar con piedra... y la volaron con los paquetes sorpresa versión tres de Artilugios Weasley... y fue cuando entraron a la cámara donde Harry y Hermione estaban, pudiendo rescatarlos a tiempo.

Cuando llegó un grupo especial al llamado de auxilio, los aurores que asistieron a hacer su trabajo encontraron que la gran fortaleza negra de Nurmengard era todo un campo de operaciones. Las salas, cámaras y laboratorios, así como las celdas y los pasillos estaban destruidos en un cuarenta por ciento. No así las evidencias, de las cuales encontraron un número indescifrable entre decenas de ingredientes prohibidos de clasificación A y B, altamente volátiles y muy susceptibles a cambios de temperatura. Los especialistas se encargaban de asegurar lo encontrado, al igual que los documentos, varios de los cuales habían sido sustraídos del Departamento de Misterio hacía años, justamente cuando Voldemort tomó las instalaciones en Londres. Los registros allá, extrañamente, no daban reporte sobre desapariciones. Al investigar más a fondo, se darán cuenta de que los originales eran los que tenían en Nurmengard –que, por cierto, Ron envió junto con los cuerpos en el laboratorio de la torre- y los que permanecen en el Ministerio no son más que copias modificadas...

Faltaba también interrogar a los delincuentes.

Harry daba su testimonio, aunque era bastante vacío. No tenía mucho conocimiento de los hechos y así no podía darles más datos de si habrían más involucrados o no. Y es que, tras estar durante cinco meses en una investigación, aislado de todo contacto que no fueran sus compañeros –a los que masacraron en Berlín-, no podía aportar más que lo poco que sabía y lo que Primus Carrow confesó en su alarde de victoria. Faltaría mucho tiempo antes de desmadejar por completo todo el "gran plan" para tomar Europa, sin contar que, probablemente, existieran más maleantes. Cuando el suplente del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad le hizo saber a Harry que necesitaban interrogar a Hermione, el ojiverde se enfureció y le dijo muy claramente que: "No está en condiciones. No me importa que el mundo se venga abajo. Hasta que no se recupere no tendrá acceso a ella". El suplente tuvo que dar un paso atrás ante la amenaza que representaba enfrentarse al gran Harry Potter, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos llenos de ira y furia mezclados con angustia. Ron tuvo que intervenir para calmar a Harry. Temía que fuera a hacer algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse, tal como estaba, con la adrenalina aún corriendo por su sangre casi con violencia.

Cuando finalmente Harry pudo controlarse un poco, Ron le dijo que se fuera a casa para que viera a Hermione mientras él se encargaba de ver que el resto de sus amigos estuvieran atendidos, pues la mitad de ellos se encontraban malheridos. Harry dijo que era su deber permanecer con el resto de los aurores para las indagaciones y levantamiento de evidencia. Era, después de todo, su trabajo.

Al aparecerse Kreacher en la mansión Black, llevaba consigo a Ginny y Hermione, dejándolas directamente en la habitación de Harry. La pelirroja no perdió tiempo y la despojó de su ropa para cambiarla por una muda limpia. Observó la desnudez de Hermione para identificar si acaso tendría una herida adicional. Al no encontrarla, terminó de vestirla y se dispuso a sacar un diagnóstico que le permitiera cerciorarse del estado de la criatura. Como todo eso fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una vez que la pelirroja terminó de hacer el acomodo de los huesos rotos de Hermione, le aplicó un hechizo que la ponía en descanso para que ésta no despertara y pudiera recuperarse del desgaste físico, emocional y mental; así, salió de la habitación y fue directo a ver a los Granger para informarles: el escándalo fue instantáneo. Al parecer los padres de Hermione permanecieron despiertos, al igual que los demás de la casa, porque con los lloriqueos de Jane, el resto salió de la habitación en la que estuvieran. Todos se dirigieron hacia la fuente del ruido y una vez que llegaron al tercer piso, que era en donde estaban los Granger, asaltaron con preguntas a Ginny.

-No voy a responder nada- sollozó Ginny desesperada mientras Jane y Roger bajaban a trompicones las escaleras hasta la habitación de Harry. –No sé cómo están los demás ni a qué hora van a regresar. Tengo que volver a San Mungo.

Y se desapareció con un fuerte CRACK.

Allí, Ginny se encontró con un caos. Habían demasiados heridos por los ataques originados en Londres. Atendió al primero que se le acercó y mientras daba órdenes a dos sanadores, pasó un cuerpo flotando tras de ella. No se molestó en mirar atrás hasta que un medimago gritó que atendieran al "pelirrojo", y al oírlo, Ginny dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse hasta el cuerpo flotando: era Percy. Tenía el aspecto de haberse quedado sin huesos. Su cuerpo estaba deforme y parecía desparramarse la carne y la piel sin tener nada a qué fijarse. Le habían lanzado una maldición.

Pero Percy no era el único. Muchos heridos que llegaron en el mismo estado que él provenían del Ministerio y, una vez que pudo dejar a Percy al cuidado de una sanadora, se dedicó a buscar al resto de sus hermanos. Bill y Charlie estaban en una misma sala y, al ver su deplorable estado estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Tenía que avisar a sus padres, pero no sabía cómo... intentó probar la vía flu y... EUREKA!

¡Ya funcionaba!

* * *

Ya era casi mediodía cuando Harry volvió al número 12 de Grimmauld Place junto con Ron, Luna y Neville. El pelirrojo y sus amigos no quisieron dejarlo solo. Tan pronto como pusieron un pie dentro de la mansión Black, Kreacher salió a recibirlos.

-Amo Harry- dijo Kreacher con la cabeza gacha –ya está listo el almuerzo.

Sin embargo, fue Ron quien respondió.

-Gracias Kreacher- y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-¿En donde está Hermione? ¿cómo se encuentra?- preguntó el chico apenas conciente. Se veía tan cansado que difícilmente pudo hacer las preguntas.

-La ama está en su habitación de usted, amo Harry. Kreacher tiene órdenes de la señorita Weasley de decirle a usted que los señores Granger están cuidando a la ama Hermione y que la ama no va a despertar sino hasta mañana por la mañana. Kreacher también debe decirle a usted, amo, que la ama está fuera de peligro pero que tiene que descansar en total tranquilidad- el elfo se veía nervioso, y no era para menos. La expresión del rostro de Harry era casi inhumana, como si un demonio hubiera esculpido sus facciones hasta deformarlas.

-¿Dónde están mis padres, Kreacher?- preguntó Ron mientras dirigía a Harry hacia la cocina. Bien sabía que con el estómago vacío no podrían permanecer de pié por más tiempo y, lo más asombroso fue que, después de que Harry escuchara el informe de Kreacher y soltara un suspiro de alivio a medias, éste se dejara conducir sin oponer resistencia.

-Se fueron a San Mungo, amo Ronald. La señorita Weasley los mandó llamar por vía flu, amo.

-¿A San Mungo?- se alarmó Ron de inmediato. No se le había ocurrido pensar en el resto de sus hermanos. -¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?

-Kreacher no lo sabe, amo Ronald.

-Esta bien- Ron parecía azorado. –Primero comeré algo y luego me voy para allá- se giró para tomar de la mano a Luna y miró a Neville. –Vamos.

Kreacher les servía el almuerzo mientras Ron, con ayuda de Luna y Neville, hacían un relato cronológico a Harry sobre los sucesos. Ahora que el ojiverde ya estaba recuperando las energías, pareció despertar –aún a medias- de una pesadilla. Desgraciadamente sólo pudieron decirle lo que sabían, mas no las conjeturas de Hermione, que era precisamente lo que Harry quería saber. Sin embargo, se contentó con la idea de que la castaña se encontrara durmiendo y descansando de, lo que al parecer, había sido un operativo de emergencia. No tenía idea de que sus amigos y Hermione tuvieran esa capacidad de respuesta ante las amenazas. Eso claro fue porque, aunque el resto lo desconocía -a excepción de Ron-, la castaña actuaba en ausencia de Harry precisamente para encontrarlo, y el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que hubiera movido cada piedra existente en el planeta para poder hallarlo, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Una vez que saciaron su apetito, cuando ya planeaban separar sus caminos, Harry a su habitación para ver a Hermione, y Ron junto con Luna para ir a San Mungo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-¡Harry!- era Andrómeda. Llevaba a Teddy de una mano. La señora se acercó al ojiverde y lo abrazó entusiasmada. –Oh, Harry... estábamos tan preocupados por ti- se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo al rostro mientras que Teddy se abrazaba afectuosamente a las piernas del chico. Harry les sonrió con tristeza. -¿estás bien? ¿no es necesario que te revisen?

-No... sólo estoy muy cansado.

-Comprendo- asintió Andrómeda. –Me alegro que todo esto haya terminado.

-No ha terminado- dijo Harry en tono ácido, como si llevara en la boca el mal sabor que la angustia le dejara. –Falta hacer las investigaciones... todo es un caos.

-No te aflijas, hijo- Andrómeda puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. –Sé lo difícil que es... pero debes recuperar el ánimo. Hermione no querría que te dejaras abatir. Además- Andrómeda le sonrió cuando Harry levantó la vista hacia ella. –Vas a ser papá...

A pesar de todo, Harry pudo hacer que una sonrisa reemplazara la mueca irónica que había cargado desde que se fuera a su misión secreta. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar en eso...

Tras haber pasado el peligro y sus consecuencias, lo único que le restaba a Harry era admirar el semblante de Hermione mientras ella seguía durmiendo. Cuando entró en su habitación y encontró a los Granger, éstos lo recibieron como a un hijo y, después de una charla, Jane y Roger decidieron irse a buscar a Edwin, quien estaba con Fleur y Victoria, para comer algo en la cocina.

Después de contemplar un rato a Hermione, cuidando de su bien merecido sueño, Harry se acomodó sobre la cama junto a ella y suavemente acarició el vientre que sobresalía. No podía creerlo... era casi incomprensible, aunque no lo sorprendía del todo. Él sabía que un día pasaría y su mayor alegría era que fuera Hermione quien lo concibiera; una parte de él y otra de ella para formar el gran milagro de la vida, un nuevo ciclo, un futuro en familia... y antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Muchas horas después, aún en medio de un caos que parecía no llegar nunca a su fin, Ginny pudo disponer de espacio recién abierto en los sótanos de San Mungo, anteriormente destinados para conferencias magisteriales, para atender a todos los heridos que regresaron del Ministerio y de Nurmengard. Junto con Padma, Susan, Neville, Lee y Justin, la pelirroja pudo atender prontamente a su familia y amigos. Molly, quien estaba con ellos, obedecía a Ginny ciegamente al pedirle que hiciera esto o aquello; Arthur se encontraba charlando con Kingsley y Nigel Wespurt, estos dos con heridas que, mientras hablaban, se curaban solas. La condición de Bill era bastante buena, pero Charlie estaba muy grave. George ya salía de su inconsciencia y Percy, quien en cuestión de horas pudo reestablecerse, se acababa de ir para encontrar más pociones para el resto de los heridos.

A pesar de todo, Ginny podía sentirse mejor. El tener a su familia viva y con ella le daba fuerza para continuar una labor de la que no había podido librarse en muchas horas. Llegó un momento en que, exhausta, apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse de uno de los catres. Neville la vio y corrió hasta ella antes de que terminara de desplomarse en el suelo. La llevó en brazos hasta un catre que había libre en un rincón y la recostó.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?- y el chico tuvo que zarandearla un poco porque la pelirroja no respondía. –PADMA!- gritó Neville quien se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Escuchó tras de sí varios pies corriendo y al voltear, vio a Padma con Molly pisándole los talones.

-¡Merlín bendito!- exclamó Molly tomando una mano de Ginny entre las suyas.

-¿Qué sucedió, Nev?- preguntó Padma preocupada mientras checaba los signos vitales de Ginny.

-No lo sé... sólo vi que se tambaleaba y se sostuvo antes de perder el equilibrio. Apenas tuve tiempo de cogerla para que no cayera al suelo- mientras explicaba, Padma se concentraba en su examinación. Cerró los ojos un momento, como para hacer un esfuerzo de soportar más, y los volvió a abrir.

-Ella está bien, señora Weasley- miró directo a Molly –sólo necesita descansar- y Padma bostezó. –Bueno... creo que yo también. Fue un día con demasiadas horas.

-Entonces... ¿no le sucede nada? ¿no está enferma ni herida?- poco a poco el semblante de Molly parecía relajarse.

-Nada por el estilo. Está exhausta. Eso es todo- al decir esto último, miró a Neville directo a los ojos, pero el chico no comprendió esa expresión de insistencia. –Si no tiene nada que hacer, me gustaría que vigilara a Ginny- Molly se limitó a sentir vigorosamente mientras Padma cogía el brazo de Neville. –Acompáñame, Nev- y antes de que el chico pudiera negarse o decir algo, la morena ya se lo llevaba rápidamente de ahí. Salieron de la enorme habitación y no se detuvieron sino hasta que llegaron al cuarto séptico más cercano. Una vez que entraron, Padma aseguró el lugar con hechizo silenciador. -Muy bien, Neville Longbottom- miró al chico como si fuera a matarlo –a ver ahora qué es lo que van a hacer Ginny y tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el chico ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿A qué será? Pues a la ira de los Weasley cuando se enteren... ya les había advertido a ustedes dos que era mejor que fueran francos y dijeran abiertamente sobre su relación- hizo una pausa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras golpeteaba el piso impaciente. –Ahora no les va a quedar más remedio.

-¿Pe... pero porqué?

-¡Por favor, Neville. Se un hombre!

-Es que... es que ella y yo no hemos decidido aún que...

-JA! No han decidido...- interrumpió Padma –pues déjame te digo que ya no hay tiempo para decidirse. Acabo de revisar a Ginny, y créeme, lo van a tener que formalizar frente a todos, de lo contrario todos los hermanos de Ginny te comerán vivo... pero antes de eso, Ron te torturará hasta la muerte. Ya lo conoces y sabes que él es de armas tomar.

Neville estaba cada vez más ansioso, pero tantas amenazas lo hicieron cambiar de actitud. Dejó de temer y, en su lugar, una molestia lo acribillaba. La molestia de que Padma se anduviera con rodeos en vez de decirle de una buena vez qué era lo que quería.

-O me dices qué es a lo que te refieres, o me dejas de atormentar. Conozco perfectamente a los hermanos de Ginny y sé que se pueden poner locos, en especial Ron, pero hasta que ella no me diga que...

-Ginny está embarazada.

-... nuestra relación debe pasar a algo más serio, no puedo decir nada. Tengo que hablar primero con ella para... poner fecha... a...- se quedó en silencio mirando estupefacto a Padma. No había logrado procesar lo que le acababa de revelarle hasta que sus palabras parecieron quebrar su argumento. Parpadeó varias veces, como si de repente ya no pudiera ver nada y apenas pudo continuar hablando. -¿Cómo... cómo... cómo dijiste?... Ginny... ella está... ¿qué?

-Que Ginny está embarazada- pero, ahora que lo dijo por segunda vez, sus facciones se suavizaron con ternura porque la reacción de Neville fue casi instantánea: todo su rostro pareció concebir la idea con asombro, como si acabaran de halagarlo con el más grande de los reconocimientos y lentamente empezó a sonreír... de oreja a oreja. Intempestivamente, Neville abrazó a Padma y la chica lanzó un grito cuando éste la levantó del suelo y la hizo girar junto con él mientras Neville lanzaba alaridos de triunfo.

Cuando por fin la bajó, Neville la sujetó de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos, aún con esa extraordinaria sonrisa, le dijo.

-Gracias. Gracias por darme la mejor noticia de mi vida. Ahora ya sé lo que debo hacer.

* * *

Una inquietud sacó a Harry de su sueño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía pesadillas, pero tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba... como que había demasiado espacio cuando, inconscientemente, estuvo toda la noche -¿o el día?- de un solo lado. Por instinto, su mano se posó en el resto de la cama y, al sentirla vacía, se sentó de un brinco con la misma presteza de un resorte, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y asustado. Agitado, empezó a respirar con dificultad al no encontrar con la mirada a Hermione.

-Hermione... HERMIONE!- se levantó de la cama mientras la llamaba y la chica salió apresurada del baño. Abrió la puerta y se asomó asustada.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué sucede?- miraba al ojiverde quien, al localizarla, se abalanzó hasta ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Un gemido de dolor hizo a Harry soltarla: la apretó demasiado. Se disculpó al momento y la soltó espantado de haberla aplastado. –No te preocupes, Harry... es solo que el brazo y la muñeca aún me duelen.

-Perdóname... perdóname soy un salvaje- realmente se veía arrepentido de su reacción.

-Ya te dije que no es nada. Mis huesos ya están unidos pero todavía no se han terminado de acoplar- suavemente, pero ya sin dolor, levantó ambas manos para posarlas sobre las mejillas de Harry y obligarlo a mirarla cuando éste desvió los ojos. -¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué estás tan asustado?

-Es que... es que ya no estabas y... tuve miedo- suspiró con fastidio, como si admitirlo lo hiciera vulnerable. –Por un momento pensé que te habría ocurrido algo...

Hermione le sonrió ligeramente.

-Vaya que eres tontito, Harry- suspiró la castaña y lo besó suavemente en los labios, a lo cual, él respondió sin quejarse.

-Quizás sea tonto, pero si se te ocurre irte de nuevo sin avisar, talvez me vuelva loco. Así que, por favor, no vayas a ningún lado sin decirme primero.

Hermione rió.

-¡Ay, Harry! No te puedo estar despertando para decirte que tengo necesidades fisiológicas que urgen ser atendidas- y aunque su burbujeante risa era para Harry como un coro de ángeles, no rió. La castaña, al darse cuenta de esto, paró de reír.

-No me importa si tienes que levantarte para ir al baño, ni mucho menos que me tengas que despertar a mí para hacérmelo saber. Mientras viva no me volveré a separar de ti... mucho menos así- y puso delicadamente una mano contra el vientre de la chica perder de vista esos ojos miel que, de repente, se llenaron de ternura y lágrimas –No volveré a perderte de vista, ¿me oyes?- y limpió las lágrimas que ya caían de sus ojos. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cama. –Ven. Debes recostarte. Ginny dijo que debías descansar-. Suspirando, Hermione se dejó llevar y se recostó en la cama con mucho cuidado. –Por favor no llores, Hermione. No quiero imponerme, pero me preocupas mucho. Trata de entenderme.

-No quería preocuparte... lo siento- la voz de la chica se cortaba, amenazando con soltarse al llanto sin remedio. Harry ya no le dijo más y creyó que abrazándola para consolarla sería mejor que andarle diciendo que no llorara. Aún desconocía esa manía de las chicas por llorar. Harry se dijo que, el caso de Hermione era diferente: no sólo era el hecho de que estaba embarazada, a lo cual él atribuía que un momento estuviera riendo y al otro llorando, sino también que lo que habían vivido el día anterior, los peligros que enfrentaron y el enorme estrés al que ella fue sometida, la justificaban.

Harry la acomodó entre sus brazos mientras escuchaba los suaves sollozos de Hermione y la sentía temblar; éste la empezó a mecer y abrazar con ternura para que la chica sintiera que él estaba ahí y que aun si el planeta se desmoronaba, el estaría a su lado.

Después de muchos largos minutos, cuando Harry ya no la escuchaba llorar, inclinó la cabeza un poco para verla a los ojos; un par de ojos miel miraron los suyos con vulnerabilidad y cansancio.

-Aún estás cansada, ¿verdad?- habló Harry suavemente.

-Sí.

Harry le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

-No sé si pueda- la chica, de repente, se incorporó sentándose en la cama separándose de Harry para verlo mejor. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿qué ocurrió con Primus Carrow y los otros tres? ¿cómo están Ron y los del grupo que fueron al Ministerio? Tengo que saber si...

-Espera, espera, espera- Harry la tuvo que interrumpir. Decía demasiadas cosas a la vez y él no quería que se preocupara de nada más. –Hermione, ya hiciste mucho. Arriesgaste tu vida y a la de nuestro bebé para salvarnos a todos. Yo creo que ya fue suficiente. Necesitas descansar.

-¡Oh, Harry! Es que tu no entiendes que…

-Sí entiendo, Mione- cogió el rostro de la chica con suavidad para que no perdiera de vista sus ojos. –Entiendo que te preocupas. Entiendo que deseas saber si ya terminó todo y si nuestros amigos se encuentran a salvo y sí, sí están... bueno, algunos malheridos, pero ya los están atendiendo. Por lo demás, no sabremos bien hasta que el resto de las investigaciones no concluyan y eso puede tardar mucho. Pero por ahora, sólo me interesa que estés bien, así que, vas a descansar y deja que los demás se preocupen en tu lugar. No voy a repetirlo, Hermione- tuvo que decir esto cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de protestar. –Tienes que entender una cosa: no me importa cuánto te enojes, tampoco si me insultas, sólo porque me preocupo de que estés bien. Deja que los demás se hagan cargo. Si quieres seguir durmiendo, estás en toda libertad de hacerlo, pero primero vas a comer. Mientras tanto, si necesitas enterarte de más cosas, en lo que comes te digo lo que sucedió después de que Ginny te trajera... ¿estás de acuerdo?- la chica asintió casi con resignación y Harry estuvo a punto de reírse: era como pedirle a un pez que dejara de nadar.

Harry llamó a Kreacher y éste apareció haciendo una reverencia. El ojiverde le pidió que les llevara de comer y, de nuevo con una inclinación, se fue tan rápido como llegó.

A los diez minutos, Harry le contaba a Hermione todo lo sucedido mientras ella se metía bocado tras bocado de su... ¿merienda?... no. El reloj daban las cuatro de la mañana. La castaña notó esto en cierto momento del relato del ojiverde. Eso explicaba porque nadie había ido aún a verlos, sin embargo no podía quejarse: quería tener una charla silenciosa con Harry y nadie sabía mejor que ellos que la mejor compañera de la discreción, era la soledad... y la mejor compañera de la soledad era la noche, cuando todos duermen y por fin puede haber un rato de paz.

De esa manera, Harry pudo llegar a la parte donde llegó a Grimmauld Place.

-Cuando estábamos a punto de venir para acá, nos llegó el reporte de uno de los tenientes que Kingsley tenía en Hogwarts donde informó que el ataque que se produjo en Hogsmade no fue una calamidad, aunque sí hubo heridos... al parecer también algunos decesos. Casas y establecimientos fueron dañados, pero no es nada que no se pueda remediar- dio un trago a su copa con jugo de calabaza y continuó: -Alrededor del colegio apenas iba a comenzar una lucha entre los aurores, ayudados por varios alumnos de séptimo grado y profesores, cuando los doppels se hicieron ceniza. No tuvieron ni tiempo para medir sus fuerzas.

-¡Qué alivio!- dijo la chica cuando terminó su bocado de panqueques con crema batida, miel de abeja, trozos de nuez y plátanos asados a la mantequilla (no olviden que está embarazada). –Temía por el colegio. ¿Cómo está Hagrid?

-¡Ah! El estaba al frente de todos ellos con Gwrap a su lado- Harry sacudió la cabeza con una mueca burlona. –Según el reporte del teniente, Hagrid blandía en el aire un mazo del tamaño de un mástil de navío español. ¿te imaginas?- y ambos se echaron a reír. Sólo a Hagrid se le ocurría. Cuando pararon las risas, la chica se puso seria.

-¿Sabes lo que sucedió en el Ministerio?

Harry guardó silencio y desvió los ojos por un momento sin decidirse a decirle o no. Hermione, sin embargo, esperaba pacientemente, aunque ya se imaginaba lo mal que las cosas podían estar. Su última charla con Kingsley le dejó muy claro que la situación era desesperada. El ojiverde suspiró por lo menos dos veces antes de responder.

-Londres...- volvió a suspirar, esta vez, como si fuera obligación sacar el aire cuando lo que más quería era evitar decirle a la castaña el estatus recurrente de la ciudad. -... el centro de Londres quedó casi irreconocible- la chica dio un grito ahogado, pero rápidamente el ojiverde continuó: -No he ido para allá, nada más te digo lo que me han platicado los otros aurores. El exterior es un caos, sí, pero el interior del Ministerio ha quedado inutilizable: nada se salvó, quizás a excepción del Departamento de Misterios. Kingsley salió con vida, pero varios, sino es que muchos, no lograron salvarse- se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haberle dicho todo eso cuando la vio que estaba a punto de soltar el llanto. –No llores, Mione. Todo esto es extraoficial. No podemos creer en anda hasta que no se haga una evaluación detallada. Lo que importa...-tomó las manos de la castaña con suavidad y le dio unos cuantos besos a sus nudillos -... es que TÚ estés bien- la chica asintió lentamente. Harry la soltó y del plato que la chica tenía enfrente cogió un trozo de chocolate y se lo comió. Repentinamente, tuvo una inspiración; cogió otro trozo de chocolate y aprovechó que la chica ya estaba abriendo la boca para meterle el trozo. La chica, desprevenida, empezó a masticarlo cerrando los ojos al deleitarse con el deliciosos sabor... eso era lo que Harry esperaba: se fue sobre su rostro y atrapó su boca con sus propios labios, uniéndolos en un beso tan exquisito y tentador que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar gemir de satisfacción.

Para Harry no era posible tanta felicidad en medio de tantos desastres. Él podía aceptar su destino –ese maldito destino que parecía no poder dejarle vivir su vida en paz- siempre y cuando Hermione permaneciera sana, salva y a su lado. Todo lo podría superar, mientras ella permaneciera en su vida. El mundo entero podría irse al infierno, siempre y cuando Hermione estuviera con él. Y por si fuera poco, la castaña lo hacía padre... se convertiría en papá. Los sentimientos que se encontraban en ese preciso instante lo hacían debatirse porque, aunque en ese momento era feliz, sabía que muchas personas allá afuera se lamentaban por haber perdido a su familia, a sus hogares... o ambas cosas.

No era justo.

Y se apartó de Hermione abruptamente.

El sabor del chocolate se convirtió en su boca como si fuera bilis. Harry se sintió asqueado casi de inmediato y se odió por sentirse afortunado mientras los demás, allá afuera, lejos de la protección de Grimmauld Place, sufrían. El debería haber hecho más... debería haber actuado más astutamente y también debería...

-No es tu culpa, Harry-. El ojiverde la miró asombrado, pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste. –No, no estoy leyendo tu mente. No estoy usando la legelemancia... es sólo que te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta de que te estás culpando de algo de lo que no tienes control. Llevo demasiados años a tu lado como para identificar lo que pasa por tu mente porque ya lo has hecho antes. Tus expresiones, la opacidad en tus ojos... todo tú eres un libro abierto para mí- extendió una mano para acariciar con ternura la mejilla del chico y éste se rindió ante las caricias suaves y reconfortantes. –No te sientas culpable, amor. No puedes estar en todos lados a la vez.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- la tímida voz del chico la sorprendió, pero de todos modos asintió. -¿Hace cuanto que sabes lo del embarazo?

-Mes y medio después de que te fuiste- la chica bajó la vista hacia su regazo. –Estaba muy asustada... no sabía cómo reaccionarias cuando regresaras. Pero al ver que tu misión te entretenía más de lo habitual, la incertidumbre me tenía muy alterada.

-Mes y medio... ¿y tus padres?

-Ellos regresaron a Canton un mes después de tu partida.

-Y, ¿estuviste sola todo ese tiempo?

-No del todo. Luna y Ron fueron a visitarme poco después de que te fuiste. Se quedaban una semana o dos cada vez que me visitaban. El resto del tiempo... bueno, sí me sentía muy sola- al oír esto, el chico maldijo mentalmente. De haberlo sabido, no se hubiera dejado embarcar por Kingsley para la maldita misión cuando él hacía más falta en otro lado, más específicamente, en Sydney, con ella.

-No tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo.

-Pues no te arrepientas- alegó Hermione tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas. –Es parte de tu labor, de tu carrera. Yo puedo entender que debas ausentarte a causa de eso. Ni tu ni yo teníamos planeado hacer una familia... ni siquiera teníamos planes concretos de vivir juntos o de...- Hermione guardó silencio. Hablar de matrimonio no era su tema favorito. Demasiados años pasó tratando de pensar en la idea de Harry durmiendo todas las noches con Ginny que la sola idea de casarse con él le parecía impura por sentirlo ajeno. Fue mucho tiempo el que tuvo que vivir sujeta a ese pensamiento y aún no se podía acostumbrar a pensar en él como su pareja, mucho menos como su esposo... no quería hablar de eso todavía, sentía que era muy pronto. _'Aunque, pensándolo bien, ya tenemos una familia... nos saltamos la cronología de los sucesos'_ pensó Hermione ligeramente divertida aunque, en el exterior, no había rastros de esa diversión en su rostro.

Todo esto lo pensó en un santiamén, y sin embargo, le pareció que llevaba demasiado tiempo deliberando cuando Harry terminó la frase por ella.

-... ¿casarnos?- el chico notó las mejillas de Hermione sonrojarse y supo que por fin habían tocado el punto que dejaron pendiente en Sydney. –No creas que no se me había ocurrido- susurró Harry como si le platicara de un malévolo plan. –Tuvimos que dejar esa parte pendiente cuando fui a verte a Sydney; tu estabas ocupada con lo de tu Reforma y yo debía volver. Pensé que sólo era cuestión de que terminaras tu colaboración allá y volverías a Inglaterra, ¿no es así?- la chica asintió. –Pues eso era lo único que yo esperaba. Cuando volví de Australia, me aseguré de ver por ese detalle... tengo que admitir que no pensé que esto fuera a tomar demasiado tiempo. Yo... bueno...- los dos jóvenes se miraban y parecía que ya no hacía falta decir una palabra más. Harry se levantó y cogió de un cajón de su armario una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul rey. Regresó al lado de Hermione y ésta ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos (sí, otra vez) y le extendió la cajita.

-Dios mío, Dios mío...- susurró Hermione sin poder creérselo

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-No voy a decirte "Hermione Granger, blablabla"... en vez de eso, sólo te voy a decir: te amo, cásate conmigo-. No bien terminó de decirlo, cuando la castaña cogió salvajemente el cuello de su playera y lo jalo hacia si para capturar sus labios en un emocionado beso. Un largo, dulce y hermoso beso. Cuando la chica se apartó un poco de él, el joven de ojos verdes sonrió ampliamente –Espero que eso sea un sí, porque si no tus padres me van a desollar vivo.

* * *

Jane Granger abrió los ojos casi como si hubieran sido accionados por una palanca. Se sentó de inmediato en la cama que ocupaba en la mansión Black. Miró a su esposo y éste estaba profundamente dormido; por el resquicio de las cortinas pudo apreciar que ya era de día, a juzgar por la luz del exterior que no se parecía al de los faroles de la calle, pues era blanquecina. Al pie de la cama había una cuna adecuada al tamaño de Edwin, donde ya se estaba moviendo el pequeño, sabiendo Jane que no tardaría en despertar.

Se levantó de la cama y, cogiendo su bata, que se hallaba colgando del respaldo de una silla, salió en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Subió un piso tan sigilosa como un ladrón y al llegar a la puerta donde Hermione dormía, aguzó el oído, aunque no alcanzó a percibir ningún sonido. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó y pensó que quizás no habría problema si se asomaba... cuando lo hizo, tuvo que adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad; las cortinas de la habitación también estaban cerradas y dentro no habían luces encendidas ni la chimenea crepitando. Al ajustar sus ojos a las penumbras, pudo ver la silueta de Harry obstruyendo su visión y no le quedó más remedio que entrar completamente.

Un instinto maternal la sacudió cuando pudo ver plenamente la cama: Hermione y Harry estaban acostados de lado de frente a cada uno, pero sólo la castaña estaba tapada mientras que Harry tenía un brazo cubriéndola, como si la protegiera celosamente, aunque él estaba destapado y se veía que no se había cambiado de ropa desde que llegó. Jane cogió el cobertor que se encontraba hecho bolas a los pies del ojiverde y, con sumo cuidado lo extendió sobre los dos jóvenes. No tuvo corazón para despertar a ninguno de los dos y preguntarles si tenían hambre. Después de eso, salió tan silenciosa como entró sin perturbar el sueño de los muchachos.

A fin de cuentas, si no estuvieran bien, ya se habrían enterado todos. Si acaso les daba hambre, bien podrían hacer llamar al elfo de la casa para ese menester. Ella los dejaría descansar... por ahora.

Mientras eso ocurría, en San Mungo no dejaban de ir y venir. Todos y cada uno de los medimagos y sanadores estaba luchando por salvar la vida de los que seguían gravemente heridos. Aquellos que llevaron más tiempo trabajando con sus pacientes, se fueron a descansar para poder relevar a los que aún estaban ahí. Ya no era tanto el trabajo como las primeras horas del día anterior, pero no dejaban de llegar heridos. Era cierto que la cantidad de éstos disminuía con el paso de las horas, desgraciadamente algunos de los que ingresaban ya habían fallecido y eran los que encontraban bajo escombros en Londres.

Diagon Alley fue salvajemente atacado. No hubo establecimiento que se salvara de los doppelgangers. Sólo Gringotts se mantuvo indemne todo ese tiempo.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la vida en el mundo mágico volviera a ser lo que era.

Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su madre sonriendo... y luego su mundo se oscureció: todo el cabello de Molly era lo único que podía ver.

-¡Ginny, Ginny! ¡Mi niña! Que bueno que estas despierta- soltó a la chica y la miró al rostro tentaleándolo con sus manos como si buscara manchas verdes o granos anormales. -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? Anoche te desmayaste y Neville, tan buen chico, te sostuvo antes de que cayeras al suelo- Molly hablaba tan rápido que la pelirroja apenas si tenía tiempo de procesar lo que le decía. Para colmo, las tripas gruñían con toda su fuerza. Ya llevaba un día de no probar bocado... aunque, pensándolo bien, llevaba más que eso. No había comido nada desde que estaban en la madriguera festejando el cumpleaños de Hermione...

-Hermione- musitó Ginny y se sentó a pesar de que Molly forcejeaba con ella para que se quedara acostada. –Tengo que ir a verla, mamá.

Molly se debatía. Le enterneció que su hija se preocupara tanto por la castaña, pero la pelirroja debía descansar y comer y...

-Ella está bien- interrumpió una voz dulce y un poco infantil. Ginny miró sobre el hombro de Molly, quien giró la cabeza para ver quién acababa de llegar. Era Luna. –Debe seguir dormida, aunque no creo que tarde en despertar. De todas maneras Harry está con ella y no están solos- la rubia se encogió de hombros. –Kreacher ya sabe qué hacer por si sucede algo.

Ginny suspiró.

-¿Ya ves, hija?- volteó Molly de nuevo hacia Ginny mientras la empujaba para acostarla otra vez. –Descansa. No debes permitir fatigarte...

-Es que tengo hambre, mamá- alegó Ginny volviendo a sentarse. –Además hay mucho trabajo- miró a su alrededor y notó que ya habían algunos catres desocupados. -¿Por qué faltan personas?

-Algunos fueron enviados a sus casas- intervino Padma, que acababa de llegar. –Otros... no tuvieron tanta suerte- Ginny inclinó la cabeza hacia delante en señal de duelo y, aunque le hubiera gustado llorar, Padma no se lo permitió porque agregó con un poco de entusiasmo. –Tenemos elfos domésticos que están preparando la comida en las cocinas para todos en el hospital. Voy a pedir que te manden algo de inmediato porque te ves muy pálida y no quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar- puso una mano sobre el hombro de Molly para llamar su atención. –Sra. Weasley, se me olvidó mencionarle que Charlie acaba de despertar y quiere que vaya a...

-¡Charlie! ¡Mi Charlie! ¡Ya despertó!…

Mientras Molly se alejaba agradeciendo a Merlín porque Charlie por fin reaccionaba, Padma se volvió hacia Luna y, antes de decirle nada, la rubia habló.

-Ni siquiera me lo tienes que decir. Ya me voy. De todas formas, mi Ronnie me necesita- se dio la media vuelta y volteó el rostro para mirar sobre su propio hombro a Ginny. –Por cierto, felicidades, Gin- y con eso, se fue de ahí caminando alegremente cual niña en kinder tarareando una melodía, dejando a la pelirroja extrañada y a Padma sorprendida.

-¿Es mi imaginación... o realmente Luna me felicitó?

Padma suspiró y miró al rostro de su pelirroja amiga con resignación.

-Ay, Ginny- sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. –La que se te va a armar...

* * *

Alrededor de las 1 pm, los habitantes de la mansión Black ya estaban de pie y acababan de almorzar. Victoria, Teddy y Edwin estaban en la estancia de la planta baja jugando con Andrómeda, que fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa cuando terminó de comer; Xenophilius se unió a ellos en la estancia momentos después. Fleur seguía en San Mungo atendiendo a Bill y el resto de los Weasley, al igual que Arthur. Roger y Jane Granger terminaban de platicar con Penélope Clerawater, la esposa de Percy -quien tenía tres meses de embarazo-, cuando Harry y Hermione entraron en el comedor.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Jane al verlos entrar y se levantó de su silla para abrazar a su hija, quien le sonrió con cansancio, aunque devolvió el abrazo de buena gana.

-Hola, mamá- inclinó un poco la cabeza para ver a su padre. –Hola, Papá- y Roger se levantó para abrazarlas a las dos. Al separarse, Jane tomó las manos de la castaña en las suyas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Jane con lágrimas en los ojos. –Me tenías muy preocupada, jovencita. No deberías haber ido... pudiste haber perdido al bebé- el reproche en la voz de la señora iba teñido de un ligero dolor, como si hubiera sido mortalmente herida.

Hermione suspiró antes de responder.

-Lo sé, mamá. Papá también me regañó- y Hermione vio a su padre cruzarse de brazos mirándola como si dijera: "te lo dije". –Pero tenía que ir.

-Lo sé- respondió Jane con resignación –Sabía que irías... pero- la señora sacudió levemente la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse los malos pensamientos –lo que importa es que estás sana y salva. ¿Cómo está mi nieto?

-Creo que está bien- mientras lo decía, puso una mano sobre el vientre y de repente su sonrisa se hizo suave y dulce. –Si hubiera un problema, creo que ya lo sabría.

-No deberías estar fuera de la cama, Hermione- reprochó Roger. –Ginny dijo que deberías permanecer en absoluto reposo. ¿Y el brazo y la muñeca?- el hombre miraba los brazos de la chica aún vendados.

-Por fuera la piel se puso morada, pero los huesos ya están soldados. Creo que estaba tan cansada que el proceso, si fue doloroso, no lo sentí.

Roger asintió... y luego miró a Harry.

-¿Cómo estás tú, Harry? Ayer que regresaste te veías muy mal.

-Yo estoy bien, señor. Gracias.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas "señor"- reprendió Roger con una sonrisa. –Sólo llámame Roger, ¿está claro?

-Sí se... Roger- Harry corrigió a tiempo. Roger le tendió una mano y Harry la estrechó aunque con un poco de reserva. No es que no pudiera acostumbrarse a la idea de que el imponente hombre frente a él fuera a ser su suegro, sino el hecho de que desflorara a su hija y la dejara encinta antes de llevar el antiguo protocolo de pedir la mano de la castaña a sus padres, casarla como es debido y luego coger como conejitos en primavera hasta darles nietos._'Puede que éste sea el siglo XXI, pero si mi hija pasara por lo mismo, mataría a mi yerno tan sólo por haber tocado uno de sus valiosos cabellos'_ pensó el ojiverde con aprensión. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que los señores Granger le recriminaran el haber embarazado a su preciosa hija.

-Amo Harry- se escuchó la voz de Kreacher tras de él y cuando el ojiverde volteó, el elfo acababa de hacerle una leve reverencia. –Kreacher le preparó el almuerzo. Siéntese a la mesa, por favor. Ama Hermione- se volvió hacia la castaña también con una leve inclinación –siéntese a comer, si es tan amable. Kreacher les servirá en un momento.

-Gracias, Kreacher- dijo Hermione con emoción pues se moría de hambre.

-Sí, gracias, Kreacher- respondió Harry y tomaron asiento. Mientras el elfo les servía arenque ahumado, el ojiverde miró a Penélope. -¿Cómo estás, Penélope? Supongo que Percy está en San Mungo.

-Estoy bien, Harry- sonrió levemente la chica, aunque se veía azorada. –Percy se fue desde ayer y no ha vuelto, pero supongo que no hay malas noticias si no se ha contactado aún. Molly se asomó hace rato por la chimenea y...

-Espera- interrumpió Hermione. -¿Por la chimenea? ¿ya hay conexión en la vía flu?

-Sí- contestó Penélope un poco más animada. –Desde ayer en la mañana. Gracias a eso muchos pudieron comunicarse con sus familias. Era un caos. Creo que fue lo primero en reestablecerse y apenas hicieron bien. Gracias a Ginny, que mandó por sus padres, pudimos enterarnos.

-Me alegra mucho- sonrió Hermione y se metió un pedazo de arenque a la boca, dejando salir un ligero gemido de satisfacción al apreciar el delicioso sabor del pescado ahumado en su boca. Los presentes la miraban devorar el pescado encerrada en su pequeño mundo y no se había dado cuenta hasta que terminó con él. -¿Qué? ¿por qué me miran? ¿nunca han visto una embarazada comer?

-No es eso, Mione- le dijo Harry tomando una de sus manos bajo la mesa. –Lo que pasa es que...- miró rápidamente a los presentes y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en ella -... comiste con tanto placer que simplemente no pudimos dejar de verte- se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía hambre- Hermione también se encogió de hombros, como si con eso se disculpara.

Después empezaron a charlar aunque dejaron de lado lo acontecido en Nurmengard. Habían hecho un acuerdo, Harry y Hermione, de no decir nada de lo sucedido hasta que Kingsley se recuperara. Lo que sí hicieron fue hablar con los Granger sobre su estancia, ahora que su casa había sido destruida. Ellos, por supuesto, se negaron terminantemente alegando que, contando a los Weasley, la casa no tendría espacio suficiente.

Harry se opuso rotundamente.

-Todos cabemos bastante bien aquí- insistió Harry, lo que hizo que Hermione lo mirará con más amor y devoción, si es que era posible. –Ya está comprobado. No hay necesidad de buscar nada por el momento. Ésta es mi casa y son bienvenidos por todo el tiempo que haga falta. Además, hasta que las investigaciones no concluyan no pueden salir así nada más porque sí.

-¿Cómo?- se exaltó Roger. -¿es que acaso aún no termina?

-Tenemos que averiguar más sobre lo sucedido, se... Roger- a Harry le estaba costando tutear a su futuro suegro. –Los principales ataques fueron hacia ustedes y los Weasley, así que hasta que no encontremos a todos los involucrados y estemos seguros de que no habrá otro atentado, es mejor que se queden aquí para evitar más riesgos.

-Pero, ¿y nuestros consultorios?- Jane parecía consternada, y no era para menos. -¿nuestros pacientes? No podemos dejarlo todo nada más así.

-Ya nos organizaremos de manera que puedan seguir sus actividades tan normal como se pueda- aseguró Harry. –Si es necesario, yo los escoltaré hasta allá todos los días y mantendré la vigilancia en lo que permanecen en sus labores.

-No podemos permitir eso, Harry- se negó Roger. –Tu también tienes tu trabajo como auror y, con todo esto, lo más probable es que te pidan que ni descanses.

-Entonces ya encontraré a alguien de confianza que nos ayude, pero no van a andar solos por ahí- atajó Harry –y no se hable más.

Hermione entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo besó delante de los presentes sin importarle lo que sus padres pudieran decir. El ojiverde se sonrojó ante el fogoso beso, pero no puso objeciones.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿pueden irse a la habitación a hacer eso? Es de mala educación.

Harry y Hermione voltearon para ver al que había interrumpido, aunque ya conocían esa voz.

Era Ron.

-¿Sabes, Ron?...- dijo Harry con orgullo –esta es mi casa. Yo puedo besar a mi prometida donde se me de la gana.

El silencio fue casi devastador. La revelación de Harry los había dejado mudos, incluso a los que recién iban entrando tras de Ron: Luna, Neville, Ginny, Fleur, Bill y George.

Y ese silencio fue roto por Jane con un chillido de emoción, seguido de los sonidos de sorpresa que el resto hicieron, felicitando a los prometidos. Las chicas ya estaban pensando en los preparativos del acontecimiento, mientras los caballeros pensaban en una despedida de soltero. A Hermione le sorprendía que su propio padre se uniera a la idea, pero al poco rato de platicar, tuvo que levantarse disculpándose. Las angustias no se hicieron esperar.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo Hermione casi con fastidio. –No me pasa nada, es que estoy cansada y me quiero ir a dormir.

-Voy contigo- dijo Harry al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

-No hace falta, Harry.

-Insisto- esta vez apretaba los dientes y mantenía los ojos fijos en ella. A la castaña le quedó claro que aunque no quisiera, Harry iría con ella.

Ambos se disculparon y subieron las escaleras a paso lento. Al llegar al rellano del segundo piso, Hermione habló en voz baja mirando a Harry con reproche en sus ojos miel.

-Estas exagerando, Harry. No hace falta que vengas conmigo. No me voy a romper-. Por toda respuesta, el ojiverde señaló con sus manos las vendas de la chica. –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Y tu también sabes que no te voy a perder de vista.

-Estamos en esta casa, Harry. ¿Qué podría pasarme aquí?- llegaron a la habitación y entraron. Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

-No voy a confiarme.

-Te vas a los extremos. Sólo quería venir a dormir. Estoy cansada.

-Yo también estoy cansado.

Hermione suspiró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que el chico no terminó de comprender, pero creyó que era algo así como fastidio.

-Bien- atajó la castaña. –Voy a hacer como que te creo. Pero no puedes estar detrás de mi todo el tiempo.

-Ya lo creo que puedo.

-¡Por favor, Harry!- el tono exasperado de Hermione le indicó al chico que ésta estaba llegando a su límite, así que la rodeó con sus brazos suavemente y se miraron a los ojos.

-Pasé cinco meses, ¿entiendes?, cinco meses sin verte y, cuando por fin te veo estamos en medio de una batalla campal donde un psicópata no sólo amenaza con tomarte por la fuerza... no me interrumpas- añadió Harry cuando la chica estuvo a punto de decirle algo. -... sino que, encima de todo, me entero de que llevas en el vientre a _MI_ hijo. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando te tocó? ¿sabes que me volvía loco de sólo pensar que el desgraciado te arrebataría de mi lado? ¿tienes una idea de la impotencia que sentía al estar inmóvil sin poder detener al cabrón? Pensé lo peor, Hermione. Pasé las horas más angustiantes de mi vida cuando Ron me llevó hasta Nurmengard y me dijo que _TÚ_ estabas adentro en medio de una batalla y nadie sabía en dónde estabas. Ron estuvo a punto de golpearme al ver que perdía la cabeza cuando debí haberme concentrado más en buscarte que en desesperarme... y cuando entregaste las varitas... creí que me moría, que ya no había salida y, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir: que _"tenías que hacerlo"._

-Pues entonces ya sabes lo que sentía yo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y tenías tus grandiosas ideas de tomar justicia por propia mano- rebatió la castaña desafiante.

-No es lo mismo.

-Eso es cierto: no es lo mismo. Yo tenía un plan, tu no prevenías. El haberme anticipado me dio más ventajas de las que a ti te daba el lanzarte a la aventura. Además, de no haberlo hecho, podrían haberte matado...- la chica bajó los ojos al no poder soportar el sólo pensar en que podía haberlo perdido. -... y yo no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti- musitó Hermione con la voz quebrada por la angustia.

Harry se sintió peor que una cucaracha y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

-Perdóname, Mione... no te quería hacer llorar. No quiero que te sientas mal. Discúlpame- Harry sintió que la chica asentía con la cabeza contra su pecho y sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de él. –Prometo que no te voy a seguir todo el tiempo, pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo. Te amo y me preocupo por ti.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

* * *

Padma, afortunadamente, ya había dormido –a lo mucho unas tres horas- y se dedicó a revisar al resto de los pacientes que había dejado en otra sala. Entre ellos se encontraban Hubert Pamphlet, ex jefe de Hermione, que por desgracia se encontraba en coma, Draco con una pierna rota e inconsciente desde que lo encontraron a dos cuadras del Ministerio –su estado era crítico cuando lo llevaron-, Hanna y Justin cuyas heridas no eran de gravedad. La joven hindú le estuvo dando vueltas a los Weasley hasta que éstos consideraron retirarse, dejando únicamente a Molly y Arthur al pendiente de Charlie, quien seguía recuperándose aunque con lentitud. De todos los Weasley, él fue el único que no pudo escapar de la gravedad de un ataque, no obstante, Padma encontró que su mejoría no dejaría ninguna secuela. No así para Hestia Jones: la pobre mujer quedó ciega después de que Charlie usara el anillo especial para poder defenderse de su ataque mientras Hestia estaba bajo el influjo de la maldición Imperius gracias al desgraciado de Greyback. Por fortuna para el mundo mágico, el hombre lobo más peligroso había sido eliminado con su propia mano. Bill confiaba que no habría represalias por esto.

Al poco rato de haber regresado a la sala de sus propios pacientes, un leve gemido de dolor la hizo voltear para buscar la fuente del sonido. Padma corrió hasta el catre cerca de la puerta para ver que Draco volvía en sí y, con su varita, revisó los signos vitales del joven detenidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- musitó Draco con mucho esfuerzo. Su voz era un carraspeante sonido apenas audible por los gritos que tuvo que dar al mandar órdenes a su equipo mientras libraban su propia batalla fuera del Ministerio.

-No hables, Draco- ordenó Padma en tono maternal. –Casi te desgarrabas las cuerdas vocales y tienes serios golpes en la espalda que dañó tus pulmones- dejó de examinarlo con la varita y conjuró un vaso con agua; ayudó al rubio a sentarse un poco para beber, aunque un ligero chorro de agua le resbaló al rubio por la comisura de sus labios y Padma lo secó con un trapo que llevaba en su bata. Al recostarlo despacio, continuó. –Cuando te examiné la primera vez, detecté que te atacaron con la maldición Cruciatus, por lo menos, dos veces. Es probable que por eso lastimaran tus pulmones. Pero no te preocupes, pronto podrás andar de nuevo por ahí maldiciendo con tus palabrotas- la chica soltó una risita y Draco intentó reír aunque su risa terminó en una tos seca bastante pronunciada. –No he mandado llamar a Emily porque no sé cómo contactarla- Draco asintió y Padma observó que el rubio se veía cansado. -¿Quieres comer algo antes de dejarte dormir?- y el chico asintió lentamente. –Bien. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Padma regresó, Draco ya se había dormido. Decidió no despertarlo y le dio la bandeja de comida a Hannah, quien ya se estaba despertando de su letargo, al igual que Justin. Les dejó la comida y se fue a la chimenea más próxima.

Harry y Hermione se habían ido a dormir hacía dos horas, pero los que regresaron de San Mungo se encontraban dispersos por toda la Mansión Black. Bill se retiró a la habitación que le fue asignada para descansar de la batalla mientras Fleur y Andrómeda jugaban con los niños en la estancia del primer piso acompañadas de los Granger y Xenophilius. Ron y Luna se fueron a dormir en la habitación contigua a la de Harry –claro, después de una buena comida. Ginny estaba en la cocina platicando de los sucesos con Penélope mientras Neville escuchaba los detalles, pero sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja admirando cómo sus labios se movían sin importarle lo que decía... hasta que un ligero barullo se escuchó en la estancia y los tres tuvieron que levantarse de sus sillas, con varita en mano, para acercarse. Cuando llegaron, Ginny descubrió que en las llamas de la chimenea, estaba el rostro de Padma pidiendo hablar con Hermione.

-Ella está dormida, Padma- señaló Ginny un poco intranquila.

-Es que no sé cómo hacerle llegar a la esposa de Draco un mensaje para que venga a verlo. Está delicado y quisiera que hubiera alguien con él.

-Yo le doy el mensaje en cuanto despierte- miró el reloj viejo y luego regresó su atención en Padma, quien se veía ligeramente entristecida. –En unas horas voy para allá.

-Está bien- dijo Padma con resignación. –No se te olvide decirle a Hermione.

-No lo olvidaré- y con esto, el rostro de Padma desapareció de las llamas. Ginny se incorporó, pues tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas para hablar con la chica. –Voy a ver si está despierta- anunció.

-No creo que lo esté- agregó Jane. –Se veía realmente cansada cuando subió con Harry.

-¿Por qué no esperas una hora más?- sugirió Neville.

-No puedo, Nev- respondió la chica. –Quiero dormir yo también porque debo regresar a San Mungo al rato y quiero ir descansada.

-En cuanto despierte, le avisamos nosotros- dijo Penélope. –Neville, acompaña a Ginny a su habitación, por favor. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que Hermione esté enterada.

Ginny se iba a negar, pero estaba tan agotada que tuvo que acceder. Se disculpó y dirigió a las escaleras, con Neville detrás de ella. Al llegar al tercer piso, Ginny hizo pasar al chico con ella y, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, la pelirroja se echó a llorar. El muchacho se acercó a ella rápidamente con la intención de consolarla con un abrazo pero ésta se apartó antes de que lo pudiera lograr.

-¿Qué sucede, Gin? ¿por qué lloras?- pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. –Quiero ayudarte, cariño. Por favor, dime lo que te sucede- pero por más que Neville le hablara con ternura, la pelirroja seguía negando con la cabeza. La veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, que se angustiaba minuto a minuto viéndola ahí parada en medio de la habitación sin atreverse a acercarse por miedo a otro rechazo de parte de Ginny. Neville suspiró derrotado de no poder hacerla expresarse. –Gin... por favor...

-¡Ay, Neville!- suspiró la pelirroja y levantó los ojos hacia él: parecía que llevaba un interno debate violento. –Es que... estuve tan asustada... sentía que la angustia me mataría...- cada pausa era acompañada de sollozos angustiantes y movía las manos de un lado a otro en señal de que sus nervios estaban por flaquear. –Pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas y yo tenía un miedo pavoroso de que te sucediera algo... no quiero... no quiero volver a pasar por algo así... creí que habrías muerto bajo las piedras cuando se derrumbó el techo...- se tapó la boca con ambas manos y Neville se acercó a ella lentamente para abrazarla y, a diferencia del último intento, esta vez no lo rechazó, sino que se dejó envolver por él devolviendo el abrazo con más fuerza de la que su diminuto cuerpo era capaz de dar, casi como si con esta acción no lo pudiera dejar escapar. -... y yo debería haberte dicho antes... debería haberte confesado...- pero Ginny no continuó.

-Confesarme, ¿qué?- susurró Neville sobre su cabello pelirrojo mientras sus brazos paseaban de arriba a abajo por la espalda de la chica para darle valor.

-Que... que te amo y... que estoy... ¡Oh, Nev!... me vas a odiar.

-No te voy a odiar, amor, te lo juro.

Ginny se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sus lágrimas brotaban incesantes y el chico no sabía cómo consolarla. Fuera lo que fuera que pensara ella, la estaba poniendo en peor estado.

-Tu y yo... nunca habíamos hablado del futuro... si te hubiera pasado algo sin decirte... sin revelarte lo que realmente sentía por ti, no me lo hubiese perdonado jamás- hizo una pausa pero Neville no la interrumpió; de hecho, la condujo despacio hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó, colocando a Ginny sobre su regazo con suavidad. –Ya me habías dicho antes que... que querías decirle a mis padres lo de nosotros y... yo no me atrevía por miedo a lo que pudieran decir...

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Ginny?- preguntó Neville y cuando la pelirroja lo miró a los ojos, pudo detectar en el chico una profunda tristeza.

-¡No, no... nada de eso!- se exaltó Ginny asustada de que Neville pudiera pensar tal cosa. –Es sólo que... después de que Harry y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso, mis padres parecen más dispuestos a desconfiar de mis acciones... tengo la impresión de que nada de lo que hago les satisface. No quiero que te traten diferente a como lo hacen ahora si saben lo de nosotros... ¿no sé si me explico?

-Puedo entenderlo... pero aunque reaccionaran mal, eso no me alejaría de ti... a menos que eso sea lo que tu quieres.

-Eso nunca- atajó Ginny y el chico notó la convicción en sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su hermano Ron. -... bueno, no sé lo que pienses tú.

-¿Yo?- la abrazó con cariño pegando sus cuerpos tanto como le fue posible pero sin aplastarla. –No te dejaría... por nada de este mundo.

-Entonces... ¿me amas?

-¡Qué pregunta!- tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla con dulzura. –Claro que te amo, Ginevra Molly Weasley... y no hay nada que desee en este mundo más que estar a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-¿Y si te dijera algo... algo que te hiciera cambiar de parecer?

-¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos y me lo dices de una vez?

Ginny se lo pensó por un momento y suspiró.

-Es que... estoy... estoy embarazada- y Ginny miró de nuevo los ojos de Neville, pero lejos de encontrarse enojado o sorprendido, el chico parecía sonreírle con suspicacia. -¿No... no te sorprende?

-No- y Neville le relató lo sucedido en San Mungo. La pelirroja puso cara de horror porque nadie más que ella sabía su actual estado. –Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras porque tu ya lo sabías, ¿no es cierto?- la chica asintió avergonzada. –No deberías haber estado en la batalla, Gin. Hermione y tú tienen esa tendencia a pasar peligros innecesariamente cuando no sólo sus propias vidas están en alto riesgo, sino también la de los pequeños seres que llevan en el vientre- Neville no podía evitar reprocharle este hecho, y ella sabía que el chico tenía razón. –No me molesta que dudes de mí o de lo que siento por ti, sino que te pusieras en riesgo- cuando la chica empezó a llorar otra vez, Neville se dio cuenta de que no era momento de regañarla. –Discúlpame... no debería hablarte así.

Esperó a que Ginny dejara de llorar y, cuando terminó, pudo hablar.

-Entonces ¿no estás enojado porque estoy embarazada?

-No tengo porqué enojarme, preciosa- y le dio un beso en la frente. –Se necesitan dos para bailar tango... y de todas maneras, éste era uno de mis más grandes deseos: formar una familia. Pero hay un inconveniente.

Ginny puso cara de susto.

-¿Inconveniente?

-Pues claro- respondió Neville con jovialidad. –En medio de todos estos desastres no vamos a poder casarnos tan pronto... y lo más seguro es que tus hermanos van a querer matarme cuando se enteren. No les va a gustar nada saber que he desflorado a su "pequeña".

Y, a pesar de esto, los dos se echaron a reír.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando Hermione se despertó, dejó una nota sobre la cama al lado de Harry para que éste supiera que había ido a la estancia y no le volviera a hacer una escenita. Andrómeda y Penélope le dieron el recado de Padma y la castaña se apresuró a mandar un mensaje con Pig, quien astutamente, había volado hasta la mansión Black poco después de que los habitantes de la Madriguera se fueran. De esa manera, Emily y Narcisa, con el pequeño Scorpius, se fueron de inmediato a San Mungo a ver a Draco, quien ya presentaba una gran mejoría.

Tuvo que pasar una semana para que las actividades en el Ministerio se reestablecieran. Una semana en la que hubo muchas cosas qué hacer.

Todos los Weasley, a excepción de Charlie y Molly, que seguían en San Mungo, se fueron a valorar los daños en la Madriguera, los cuales no era más que superficiales porque la casa seguía en pie. Convinieron que era mejor trasladarse cada quien a sus casas. Bill y Fleur tomaron a la pequeña Victoria y regresaron a Shell Cottage pues sentían que la mejor manera de superar lo recién acontecido era integrarse nuevamente a sus actividades. Xenophilius Lovegood volvió a su casa, la cual no tenía ningún daño pues no hubo ningún ataque perpetrado en ese lugar; el estrafalario hombre regresó a su labor de imprimir nuevos números de "El Quisquilloso" con material que había escuchado de las conversaciones de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place. Esto, sin embargo, no fue del agrado de Harry, pues daba una versión bastante fantasiosa de lo sucedido en relación con los Doppels. Cuando Harry le pidió que se dedicara a publicar algo que no hiciera referencia a los ataques hasta que hubiera un informe oficial, Xeno le hizo prometer al chico que le daría la exclusiva. El ojiverde, antes, le dijo que necesitaría del permiso de Kingsley, a quien apenas darían de alta de San Mungo. Ginny y Neville aún no le habían confesado lo que ocurría con ellos. Estaban esperando noticias de Augusta Longbottom, quien se había ido a Transilvania y de quien aún no sabían nada. Los Granger permanecerían en la Mansión Black, aunque ya estaban preparando todo para continuar con sus prácticas: tenían pacientes esperando sus servicios. Ron y Luna ya vivían en la mansión, pero el pelirrojo no tendría prácticas pues los juegos que se debían celebrar se suspendieron, evidentemente por los desastres provocados con los ataques. Hermione permanecía en la mansión con Penélope, pues el departamento de ella y Percy, estando tan cerca de Diagon Alley, quedó tan dañado que habría que tirar los escombros y construir de nuevo.

Y Harry... bueno, pues no le quedó de otra que regresar a trabajar.

Hasta ese momento, ni Hermione ni Harry habían hablado de lo que sucedió aquella noche en Nurmengard. Cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, una noche antes de dormir, convinieron que era mejor que estuvieran todos los involucrados, pero no en un careo con los cuatro responsables. Primums Carrow, John Dawlish, Kamoru Shiba y Ohmahan Kalvery se encontraban en las principales celdas de alta seguridad nivel S-6 en Azkaban vigilados las 24 horas del día, aunque esto era casi innecesario: la sangre contaminada en sus sistemas les debilitaron de tal manera que prácticamente vegetaban, pero como ya anteriormente habían podido burlar a las autoridades, prefirieron mantenerlos en observación. Las celdas en las que permanecían eran a prueba de todo, incluso de aire. Habían respiraderos tan pequeños como una rejilla del tamaño de lentes de contacto en los techos, la piedra era completamente lisa y resbalosa y las puertas de hierro reforzado con grosor de 8 pulgadas por las que ingresaron, habían sido selladas por fuera con algo más que magia y cemento, dejando únicamente una puertecilla en la parte inferior por las que introducían sus alimentos.

Así fue como, justo a una semana de los terribles episodios, Kingsley fue a hablar con Harry y Hermione a Grimmauld Place. El Ministro Kingsley Shakelbolt, en su obligada imposición de documentar esa entrevista, sacó pergaminos y una pluma encantada que se encargaría de escribir absolutamente cada detalle de las conversaciones que, prometió, tendrían prioridad máxima como declaración altamente confidencial, como Harry le pidió que hiciera, para que la información no se colara a nadie fuera de los más altos cargos del Ministerio Británico.

Lo invitaron a comer con ellos en la Mansión Black junto con Bill, Fleur, George, Arthur, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Padma y Draco. Una vez terminada la cena, pasaron a la estancia para hablar con más comodidad. Los primeros en dar un reporte de lo sucedido fueron los que estaban en el grupo que se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia. Ahí, los que no estuvieron presentes, se enteraron desde su incursión al ministerio, su encuentro con Greyback, los incidentes del atrio y los heridos y muertos que encontraron.

Luego le tocó el turno a los que fueron a Nurmengard.

Harry fue el primero en dar su reporte, desde que se habían ido a la misión, cinco meses atrás, hasta esa noche en que, supuestamente, Krimson lo "salvara".

-No podía creer que estuviéramos en las minas de Ucrania... no tenía sentido, pero no sospechaba nada. Ninguna de sus acciones me hacían pensar lo contrario. Lo que no entiendo es porqué no me mató- a estas palabras, Hermione se estremeció. –Perdón, Mione. No debí decirlo tan bruscamente- la chica asintió. El ojiverde volvió a ver a Kingsley. –No estoy seguro de qué habrá sido del verdadero Krimson.

-Lo mataron- intervino Hermione y suspiró. –No creí que fueran tan crueles.

-Dime, Hermione- habló Kingsley con la calma que tiene un profesor para poder analizar a sus estudiantes. -¿qué es lo que sabías?

Hermione miró a los presentes uno por uno, cada uno de ellos pendiente de lo que la chica pudiera decir.

-Cuando llegó tu Patronus a avisarnos que debíamos venir a Grimmauld a escondernos, nos dividimos. Mientras Ron y Luna iban por Andrómeda y Teddy, y luego por el Sr. Lovegood, Bill y Fleur fueron conmigo por mis padres mientras los demás llegaban aquí. Como te diste cuenta, cuando Ron volvió yo aún no llegaba: apenas salimos a tiempo de la casa en Canton...- la chica cerró los ojos recordando las detonaciones y suspiró. Harry pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y entonces continuó: -Al llegar aquí, en la calle ya estaban algunos encapuchados y me uní a los demás para atacarlos; Ron me dijo tu recado... y supe a lo que se refería cuando mencionó la maldición Doppelganger. No tuve ni un momento de duda y empecé a matarlos con la maldición asesina, dejando sólo a uno con vida para poder interrogarlo. Cuando vi sus rostros... no lo podía creer- Hermione volvió a suspirar y se pasó una mano sobre el rostro, como si intentara relajarse a fuerza de estirarse la piel. –Al interrogarlo, nos dio lugares que no parecían tener sentido... Praga y el Río Elba... y entonces lo recordé, supe que se refería a Nurmengard. No estaba segura de que mis sospechas fueran ciertas. Tenía que saber qué lugares habrían atacado además de Londres... y luego dijo que Harry...- tuvo que detener el relato. De repente se puso muy nerviosa y tuvo que controlar su respiración para no desesperarse. Pasó mucha angustia en medio del interrogatorio y no saber nada de Harry durante tanto tiempo no le había dado más que miedo. El ojiverde la abrazó al sentir que quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, recordándole con la tibieza de su cuerpo que él estaba ahí, que no había necesidad de alterarse. -... nos dijo que Harry ya había sido eliminado. Yo no quería creer eso- bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo -... y lo maté- sólo los que estuvieron presentes en el interrogatorio sabían que ella estaba en todo su derecho de eliminar al doppel, no era para menos, pero los demás la miraban boquiabiertos. Hermione levantó los ojos hacia Kingsley con cierta altivez, pero el viejo auror no le reprochaba nada. –Tuve que decirle a los demás lo que hacía tiempo me confiaste: que el doppel de Dawlish era el que habían capturado, junto con los documentos que habían sustraído del Departamento de Misterios, así como la petición que me hiciste sobre investigar una manera de acabar con esos seres- Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Kingsley con resentimiento.

-¿Cómo le pudiste pedir eso, Kingsley?- la voz de Harry se oía alterada -¿Y porqué no supe lo de Dawlish? Pensé que lo había capturado, después del estado en el que terminé...

-Si te hubiera dicho, Harry, ¿lo hubiese revertido? ¿hubieras dormido mejor?- pero el ojiverde no pudo responder. –Le pedí ayuda a Hermione porque, aunque tengo mis especialistas, no puedo confiar en ellos. La facilidad que hubo, cuando Voldemort tomó el Ministerio, de mover información que se suponía era "confidencial", me demostró que los intermediarios son fáciles de manipular. Se tuvo que llevar el asunto con toda la discreción que nos fuera posible hacerlo y el reporte de la captura de Dawlish, así como su desintegración en una celda de Azkaban habría tenido graves consecuencias.

-Si las hubieras divulgado, Kingsley- intervino Bill –talvez hubiéramos podido evitar las masacres. Nadie estuvo preparado. Nadie buscaba sospechosos.

-Harry los estaba buscando- intervino Hermione y los demás se le quedaron viendo atónitos. ¿Es que acaso no iba a interpelar cuando vieron que Kingsley había cometido un grave error al ocultar esa información? –Es sólo que él no lo sabía... ni sus compañeros tampoco. Krimson era el único que sabía a quienes estaban buscando y vigilando.

-¿O sea que tú sabías?- reprochó Harry.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, Harry- Hermione miró a los ojos del chico –Lo supe hasta que hablé con él por el espejo especial que, debo decir, debiste haberte llevado cuando te enviaron a esa misión. Yo ya sabía lo de Dawlish, pero no lo que había alrededor de eso, aparte de los documentos robados del Ministerio- el chico parecía arrepentido, aunque no completamente. Hermione continuó hablando mientras paseaba la mirada por cada rostro presente. –La situación con Dawlish no salió a la luz porque era evidente que crearíamos un pánico innecesario. Desde hace mucho que se le seguían los pasos a Dawlish... al darse cuenta de que sólo era un doppelganger, Kingsley y sus jefes de departamento decidieron manejar el asunto con la mayor de las discreciones. Eso no los detuvo de seguir buscando. Ya sospechaban que habían más doppels por ahí, por lo tanto, las misiones que se hacían eran suspendidas y usaban diferentes aurores en cada una de ellas... Kingsley se acercó a mi, hace un año, para que pudiera hacer investigaciones sobre la maldición Doppelganger, cuando se confirmó que, efectivamente, habían más involucrados...- Hermione miró a Kingsley y éste se irguió.

-Hace seis meses, en Belfast, un hombre cayó desplomado en una plaza pública... con una nota en las manos. Era un código con runas, tan antiguas como los Celtas, derivadas del alfabeto ogámico. Pocos pueden conocer aún su simbología... en el Departamento de Misterios sólo habían dos que podían entender esas runas: Christian Groverhumm, quien murió en el asalto al Ministerio cuando los mortífagos atacaron, y el otro...

-... era Ohmahan Kalvery, ¿cierto?- intervino Draco. –Pero cuando Potter acabó con Voldemort, Kalvery ya no estaba. Ya había tomado lo que quería.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Draco?- preguntó Hermione.

-Alcancé a escuchar conversaciones de mí padre con él. Nunca dijo que se iría. Un día simplemente ya nadie lo volvió a ver y creí que Voldemort lo habría matado- se encogió de brazos. –Pero antes de eso, supe que dominaba varias lenguas antiguas: sanscrito, galo, lepóntico, celtibérico, gaélico, britónico, manés y córnico. Al parecer era uno de los pocos celtas indoeuropeos que quedaba- miró a Kingsley. –Conocí a un par de esos en Dublín.

-Y esa nota...- intervino Harry mirando a Kingsley.

-Se la entregué a Hermione- la chica asintió. –Quería ver si podía traducirla, ya que sabía bastante sobre runas.

-Pero averigüé poco- aclaró Hermione –No pude más que traducir tres de las diecisiete runas: biblioteca, Alemania y maldición. Las demás no tenían sentido.

-Y resulta que el hombre que encontraron en Belfast era de ascendencia Alemana- intervino Kingsley. –Así que no pudimos sacar nada más que eso. No fue sino hasta que, justo antes del congreso en Melbourne, cuando nos enteramos de un atentado en Marruecos, encontramos una nota parecida en una antigua librería, cuyo propietario envió al Ministerio de su país, sólo que, esta vez, fue el mismo propietario de la librería quien pudo traducir ambas notas.

-Y ¿qué decían las notas?- preguntó Arthur.

-Básicamente hablaba de una conspiración en una comunidad cercana al Río Elba... el librero nos dijo que no entendía lo que decía acerca de la biblioteca que menciona pues no había ninguna en ese lugar... al menos, ninguna biblioteca importante.

-Por eso nos mandaron a Alemania- dijo Harry.

-Efectivamente- respondió Kingsley. –Krimson estaba al tanto de eso, aunque no teníamos plena confianza que pudiéramos estar buscando del todo a Dawlish, pero sí a los que estaban liados con él. El último reporte que hizo Krimson, hablaba de haber encontrado a un sospechoso oriental. Fue directamente al Ministerio a dar su reporte y se fue... desde entonces, no volví a saber de ustedes- finalizó Kingsley mirando a Harry y éste asintió al comprender. –Como puedes darte cuenta, los engranes ya se habían movido y anticipado...- se volvió hacia Hermione y la miró especulativo. -¿Qué pasó después?

-Nos preparamos- dijo Hermione en tono decidido –Mientras Ron organizaba todo aquí y eran contactados los del ED y la Orden del Fénix, Luna y yo fuimos a Hogwarts- Kingsley la miró asombrado, pero Harry cada vez parecía más asustado. Sin embargo, la castaña lo tranquilizó mientras apretaba suavemente la mano del ojiverde –No sucedió nada. No vimos doppels ahí, pero sí muchos aurores- se volteó hacia Kingsley –Me alegro que hayas hecho preparativos para prevenir otro ataque al Colegio, Kingsley, aunque no fue muy difícil entrar. Ninguno de los aurores se percató de nuestra incursión- y la chica le dedicó una mueca. –La profesora McGonagall nos llevo a su despacho y pude hablar con cada uno de los retratos... excepto el de Phineas Nigelus.

-Phineas estuvo hablando aquí conmigo, Hermione. No pensarás que él sabía...

-No, Arthur- interrumpió Hermione. –La cosa es que él sí sabía algo. Pude notar la aprensión del retrato de Dumbledore cuando pregunté por él. Al regresar aquí, le pedí a Ron que llevara el retrato a la habitación de Harry. Allí pudimos hablar a solas.

-¿Por eso estabas alterada cuando llegaste?- preguntó Ron y Hermione le hizo un gesto de advertencia, pero el pelirrojo la ignoró. –Sabías que Nigelus guardaba información y al llegar aquí te desmayaste.

-¡¿QUÉ?- exclamó Harry, inmediatamente escandalizado. Hermione agachó la cabeza mientras maldecía en silencio. -¡Y EN ESE ESTADO ESTUVISTE EXPONIÉNDOTE!

-Basta, Harry. Lo que sucede es que estaba agotada, eso es todo- y el chico se disponía a decir algo más, pero Hermione lo detuvo en seco: -Y si dices una palabra más, te devuelvo el anillo, ¿entendiste?- Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no seguir hablando, pero la mirada que le dedicó prometía que la conversación continuaría cuando estuvieran en privado. La castaña suspiró, pero continuó: -Cuando hablé con el retrato de Nigelus, o más bien, cuando lo reprendí- puso una sonrisa de autosatisfacción –por no haber estado presente en su retrato en el Colegio, dijo que había estado hablando con Arthur- miró a éste, quien asintió –pero lo que no te dijo, Arthur, fue que tuvo una charla breve con Krimson antes de irse del Ministerio. Nigelus me dijo que Krimson le comentó que se iría de vacaciones a Egipto. También me dijo que la actitud de Krimson no era como la de otras veces pues, por lo general, era bastante mal humorado y, que esa ocasión, el Krimson con el que habló parecía muy satisfecho. Nigelus no sabía que Krimson había sido enviado en una misión porque la mayor parte de su tiempo está en su retrato del colegio.

-¿Porqué Nigelus no estaba en Hogwarts entonces?- preguntó Bill.

-Porque es un cobarde, ¿por qué más?- Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Cuando supo lo de los ataques, vino inmediatamente para acá por miedo a que atacaran Hogwarts y se destruyera su retrato, con él adentro. Antes de irme para allá, pensé que debería interrogar a Nigelus acerca de lo que supiera, pero creo que conozco lo suficiente su personalidad como para darme cuenta de que no sería de gran ayuda.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?- inquirió Kingsley.

-Bueno, después de eso pude dormir unos quince minutos... lo siento, Kingsley, pero si no lo hacía yo...

-No, Hermione- negó el viejo auror sonriendo ligeramente –no debes disculparte. No hace falta. En primer lugar, no deberíamos haberte permitido involucrarte.

Hermione aclaró la garganta discretamente y prosiguió:

-Cuando desperté, bajé para saber si Ron tenía todo preparado y Draco estaba ahí con él- miró a Draco. -¿por qué no le dices lo que sabes?- él asintió levemente y empezó a relatar lo de la última visita a su padre y la información que había encontrado gracias a su esposa. Cuando el rubio terminó, Hermione continuó en donde se había quedado. -... y Ginny y Draco me trajeron los recuerdos que recolectaran de Pamphlet antes de perder el conocimiento y entrar en coma. Usé el pensadero de la habitación de Harry- y el ojiverde abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mirando directamente a Ron, quien sólo se encogió de hombros como si no le importara; sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rubor, avergonzado. –No era más que de unos cuantos minutos de conversación... una conversación bastante mundana, diría yo. El caso es que, en el recuerdo, al fondo se escucha una consigna en voz baja y, ya en el último minuto, Pamphlet, quien platicaba con su asistente, se acerca hacia una pared donde escucha, claramente, la voz de Dawlish, probablemente su doppel, hablando con Kamoru mientras le decía que sólo faltaba capturarme a mí para la poción...

-¿Por qué a ti?- fue la pregunta que todos querían hacer, pero que sólo Kingsley pudo articular. Harry y Ron palidecieron al instante, en especial el pelirrojo, pues no estaba enterado de esto y, de haberlo sabido, hubiera lanzado un Desmaius a Hermione para dejarla en la Mansión Black a salvo.

-Dentro de poco llegaré a esa parte- asintió Hermione mientras le decía pacientemente a los chicos que no exageraran con sus expresiones de horror. –Bueno, como les decía, sólo faltaba capturarme... deduzco que Pamphlet intentó salir del Ministerio lo más pronto posible para buscar la manera de advertirme; él sabía que yo estaba en Londres. Pero me imagino que, en ese momento, justo cuando salía a la calle, los doppelganger atacaron y resultó herido. Fue por eso que pensamos que había una salida extra del Ministerio, pero no era así. El retrato del profesor Dippet debió verlo salir a toda prisa e inmediatamente ocurrió el asalto, de esa manera, al ir a San Mungo, donde nadie le hacía caso porque el hospital ya era un caos, pudo avisar a Ginny, la única que estaba ahí cerca que puso atención. Si Draco no me hubiera dicho antes quién era Kamoru, jamás hubiera adivinado para qué me querían- hizo un pausa, en la que bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza y, después de eso y un suspiro, continuó: -Por eso le pedí a Ginny que regresara a San Mungo y que se llevara a Padma porque quería que me trajeran un tipo de sangre que sólo se encuentra almacenado ahí; una sangre cuya naturaleza es bastante rara- miró a Luna y le sonrió -... sangre de un Snorkack- Ron y Harry se miraron sin poder creerlo y, a juzgar por sus miradas, Hermione creyó intuir lo que pensaban. –Efectivamente existen... bueno, existieron. El último que quedaba vivió en Noruega hace más de cien años y, siendo ese el caso, no se reveló que permaneció allí para que pudiera vivir tranquilo sus últimos años de vida. Antes de morir, pudieron extraer varias muestras de su sangre, pero como ya estaba enfermo de algo que nunca pudieron averiguar qué era, se clasificó como "envenenado". Una de esas muestras, aproximadamente medio litro, permaneció en San Mungo para experimentos. Sólo Padma podía tener acceso a ese elemento tan valioso y necesitaría la ayuda de Ginny para que no la descubrieran.

Una vez que la trajeron, y antes de partir a Nurmengard, aparecí dos jeringas donde repartí la muestra que me trajeron: una para llevarla yo cuando me capturaran y una para que Ron la llevara, en caso de que yo fracasara en el intento. Al final quedó un poco más, pero lo llevé conmigo en caso de necesitarlo.

-Para "cuando te capturaran"- intervino Harry cada vez más disgustado a pesar de su asombro –y "en caso de que yo fracasara"... o sea que te ibas a dejar capturar de todas maneras. No obstante con eso, sabías que podías fracasar- el tono de Harry era de hastío e incredulidad.

-Era una posibilidad... pero sí, me iba a dejar capturar.

-Pero no entiendes que arriesgaste demasiado tu...

-Ya lo sé, Harry. Ya lo sé- cortó Hermione el reclamo del chico. –Tienes que entender una cosa: si era a mí a la que buscaban, yo tenía todas las ventajas de estar cerca de ellos y de la poción para envenenarlos y detenerlos. Ahora, si tan sólo me dejaras terminar...- y el chico, bufando de indignación se cruzó de brazos y Hermione lo tuvo que tomar como un sí. La castaña suspiró y continuó relatando cómo fue que llegaron a Nurmengard, qué encontraron y cómo fue que se introdujeron. Ron intervino para relatar lo que sucedía en el exterior mientras dos de los cuatro grupos se internaban en la fortaleza, para pasar luego a la parte en que Kreacher lo lleva al lado de Harry, y luego a la Mansión Black y de ahí nuevamente a Nurmengard y el resto de los sucesos hasta que finalmente hizo hincapié en el hecho de que Hermione no contestaba a los desesperados llamados de ninguno de sus amigos. La castaña, por su parte, relató lo sucedido en el interior hasta que llegó a un laboratorio en una de las torres describiendo todo lo que encontró ahí.

-Yo estuve en ese lugar- dijo Ron. –Descolgué a los pobres hombres que estaban clavados a la pared. ¿Cómo fue que saliste de ahí si que nadie te viera?

-Encontré un muro falso, pero incluso a mí me costó mucho encontrarlo. Sabía que si volvía sobre mis pasos, perdería mucho tiempo. Además, algo me decía que no era posible tanta belleza al encontrar finalmente el laboratorio y que no hubiera nadie resguardándolo; el resto de los equipos ya estaban explorando abajo y, mientras buscaba, encontré los pergaminos originales que fueron extraídos del Departamento de Misterios junto con uno que, obviamente, eran los datos de los experimentos... donde se incluye el elemento en el que yo intervengo- Kingsley ya iba a preguntar, pero Hermione levanta la mano para que no hablara. –Al mover el muro, encontré unas escalera en forma de caracol... el problema es que me llevó aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora llegar hasta el final y, entre más escalones bajaba, más intenso era el olor a putrefacción- Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Y es que sólo recordarlo le revolvía el estómago con nauseas. –Entre eso y la humedad, comencé a sentirme débil; a pesar de las intensas nauseas, por las cuales terminé vomitando todo lo que había comido en varios días, pude calmarme un poco y no tuve opción más que comer la barra de chocolate que llevaba en caso de emergencia. Seguí bajando escaleras y, al llegar, no había más que otro muro... aunque éste se abrió sólo: me estaban esperando- dio otro trago a su jugo de calabaza. –Yo sabía que me esperaban, pero necesitaría ganar tiempo para analizar el lugar. Había un caldero que contenía la poción que Kamoru había diseñado para prolongar sus energías, extender sus resistencias y, por tanto, el de los doppels que habían creado. Mientras se mantuvieran bebiéndolo, sus otros Yo resistirían tanto como un humano normal. Carrow intentó quitarme la varita, pero no pudo. Me imagino que creyó que ya había vencido porque no intentó hacerlo una segunda vez; en vez de eso, empezó a hablar, y eso era justamente lo que yo quería que hiciera.

Tenía que saber qué era lo que planeaba. Así, me dijo que desde hacía tiempo estuvo al pendiente de Harry, Ron y yo desde que supo que Voldemort había vuelto; al parecer le sorprendía que Harry pudiera haberse salvado tantas veces de él, y que siempre estábamos juntos- Hermione continuó relatando todo lo que Carrow había dicho acerca de cómo obtuvo los pergaminos del Departamento de Misterios y su asociación con Dawlish, Kalvery y Kamoru. Curiosamente, Kamoru era el único que no estaba. En ese aspecto, no sabía qué esperar, hasta que una explosión en la cámara abrió un agujero, por donde entraron Harry y el falso Krimson. En la confusión, aproveché a lanzar al interior del caldero la sangre envenenada extra que llevaba y, cuando vi que quien llegaba era Harry, no me fijé en el otro... hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. En cuanto vi su rostro, supe que no era Krimson porque el verdadero estaba clavado a la pared del laboratorio, pero para entonces, Harry ya estaba en el suelo petrificado. Carrow siguió hablando, pero antes tuve que entregar las varitas que les había podido quitar y la mía a cambio de que no hicieran daño a Harry. Mientras se regocijaba ufanándose de sus proezas y el terrorismo que había desatado por toda Europa y Oceanía, terminaron de beber lo que tenían en una copa... no les quedó otro remedio que servirse más- dijo esto último con una mueca de satisfacción. –Antes, Carrow reveló que necesitarían de mí, lo que no dijo fue para qué: necesitaban células madre, o sea las células primarias que pasan por el cordón umbilical al feto. Pero es que Carrow no quería cualquier "donante". Quería que fueran las que mi cuerpo estaba produciendo porque también sabía que la combinación era la idónea pues era la mezcla de mis propias células y las de Harry; pensando que la información genética que esto supone, sus doppels serían aún más resistentes y de mejor calidad. Y no era difícil saber que estaba embarazada de Harry porque ya me vigilaban desde hacía un par de años, quizás menos, pero eso no lo dijo con exactitud... el punto es que los cuatro se sirvieron más poción de la que tenían en el caldero; la sangre contaminada chocó contra su sistema e hizo colapsar sus organismos lo que hizo que se debilitaran en extremo pues, aunque era una dosis realmente pequeña, sólo afectaba su rendimiento. Pude liberar a Harry del hechizo y ambos combatimos hasta que él tuvo que cubrirme a pesar de que no quería que me arriesgara más sabiendo que estaba encinta, pero era necesario que los inyectara. El que bebieran la sangre envenenada no era suficiente: debía inyectárselas. Desgraciadamente, Carrow era el único que no alcanzó a beberlo. Sin embargo, Kalvery me detuvo antes de poder inyectarlo y me rompió la muñeca derecha- al decirlo, inconscientemente, se frotó esa parte la cual ya no le dolía. -Harry tuvo que salir de donde estaba y entregar su varita porque Carrow me rompió el brazo izquierdo y amenazó con hacerme más daño. Kalvery cogió la jeringa y estuvo a punto de inyectar a Harry... y fue entonces que Ron y los demás entraron... después de eso no recuerdo más que la voz de Harry y Ron que me llamaban... y recuerdo haberle dicho a Ron que sólo faltaba Kalvery. No sé cuánto tiempo después, desperté en la habitación de Harry- miró al ojiverde para que éste respondiera.

-Día y medio después. Ginny te trajo hasta aquí con ayuda de Kreacher y te sanó; te puso a dormir lo suficiente para que repusieras las energías que te debilitaron al extremo- y miró a Ginny por apoyo.

-Tu estado era crítico, Hermione. Te advertimos que no debías ir- reprochó la pelirroja y los demás asintieron, pero Hermione, lejos parecer arrepentida, se veía satisfecha.

-Era necesario, Gin.

-Ginny tiene razón- intervino Kingsley –pero creo que ya todos te conocemos lo suficiente como para discutir por algo que ya no se puede remediar.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- le preguntó Arthur visiblemente sorprendido por el relato de los sucesos que, hasta ese momento, desconocía.

-No estoy seguro- Kingsley bajó la mirada con pesar. –El Wisengamot ha estado en sesión desde ayer. El resto de las naciones atacadas están todavía discutiendo cómo reparar tanta destrucción... las cosas no están nada bien. El proceso de restauración de las localidades afectadas llevará meses, sin contar que los inocentes, magos y muggles, que cayeron muertos en los atentados y en combate, dejaron familias en duelo. Algunos piensan que quizás las delegaciones en América van a intervenir, en especial Estados Unidos- Kingsley sacudió la cabeza y al levantar la mirada Harry pudo darse cuenta de que era la misma mirada de cansancio que tantas veces vio en los ojos de Dumbledore; el viejo auror pareció haber envejecido 20 años en una semana. –Por lo pronto, las actividades en el Ministerio han sido trasladadas a otros lugares mientras terminamos de reconstruirlo- sacó su varita y, con una ligera floritura en el aire, la pluma encantada, que seguía escribiendo cada palabra que se había hablado, se detuvo, y los pergaminos se doblaron solos en el aire para luego descender hasta el regazo de Kingsley, quien con un golpe de varita los hizo desaparecer y archivarse en una caja de seguridad especial sólo Merlín sabía dónde.

Esa misma noche, Harry y Hermione empezaron a discutir una vez que subieron a su habitación. El resto de los que seguían en la Mansión Black no escuchaban nada pues el ojiverde se aseguró de hechizar la recamara para contar con privacidad. Hermione no podía creer que tuvieran una discusión. Desde que regresaran de Nurmengard, era ya la cuarta vez que pelearan, cosa que sólo le ocurría con Ron.

El consuelo de la castaña era que, con el pelirrojo, las discusiones se originaban por cosas insignificantes, mientras que con Harry eran verdaderos motivos fundados en la falta de precauciones de la chica al exponerse –y por añadidura al bebé- a semejantes riesgos. Por supuesto que ninguno podía permanecer molesto con el otro por mucho tiempo y, al final, terminaban por pedirse perdón mutuamente.

Cuando se acostaron para dormir, Harry abrazaba a Hermione por detrás, lo que le permitía oler los rizos de la chica mientras sus manos sujetaban posesivamente el vientre que cada día parecía crecer más. Lo que asombraba a la castaña, era que, antes de lo de Nurmengard, su embarazo era apenas perceptible; no comprendía porqué, si tenía 5 meses de gestación, su vientre era tan pequeño y hasta tenía miedo de que el bebé pudiera haber tenido algún problema de desarrollo. Dos semanas antes de ir a la Madriguera, fue con un ginecobstetra y éste le dijo que era normal en algunas mujeres con demasiadas actividades. Cuando fue a pedir una segunda opinión, le dijeron lo mismo pero que, según el ultrasonido, todo iba bien. No obstante con eso, fue a ver a un medimago que le aseguró que su embarazo iba sin contratiempos, aunque quizás su magia pudiera llegar a fallar en algunas ocasiones siendo que el feto utilizaba la magia de la madre para protegerse, algo muy natural. Pero nadie podría culpar a la chica: era mamá primeriza, estaba sola en Sydney, tenía mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, dormía poco y, para acabarla de fregar, no sabía nada de Harry. Había intentado, como el instinto de autoconservación femenina exige, esconder su embarazo más por miedo a que la fueran a echar de su empleo que por miedo a lo que pudieran criticarle, después de todo, no era la primera madre soltera del mundo.

Pero ahora que ya todos lo sabían, su vientre, de repente, pareció duplicarse en volumen.

-¿Sabes?- susurró Harry mientras acariciaba el vientre de Hermione sobre el camisón. –No puedo creer lo que está pasando.

-No entiendo- le respondió la chica suavemente.

-Pues a esto- y oprimió ligeramente el vientre, haciendo que Hermione soltara una risita. Al parecer le dio cosquillas el repentino movimiento. –A que voy a ser papá, a que estás conmigo sana y salva, a que pronto vas a ser la señora de Harry Potter- Hermione sonrió con un poco de pena, aunque él no podía percatarse pues le daba la espalda -... pronto tendré mi propia familia y, bueno... no es como si no quisiera, pero parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad y por momentos pienso que quizás estoy soñando.

Hermione puso sus manos sobre las de él y quiso voltearse para estar de frente pero Harry no se lo permitió. El chico no quería que viera en su rostro la fragilidad y vulnerabilidad de las que era preso. La castaña suspiró.

-A veces me siento igual- confesó ella –pero mientras estés conmigo así, como en este momento, dejo de temer que sea sólo un sueño.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó el chico en un tono tal que enterneció el corazón de la chica al darse cuenta de sus inseguridades.

-Más que a mi propia vida, Harry- y a esta respuesta, Hermione intentó tener más contacto con el cuando movió sus caderas, aunque ya estaban tan pegados que no había más espacio, así que lo único que consiguió fue frotar su trasero contra las caderas de Harry y éste, sin poder evitarlo, tuvo una reacción muy distinta a la que ella esperaba. La chica se sonrojó. –Y tú, ¿también me amas?- aunque sintió que la pregunta era estúpida, le agradaba en demasía escuchar su voz.

-La palabra "amor"- susurró contra su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera a la chica -me parece demasiado débil para describir lo que siento por ti. Tendría que elevarla a la millonésima potencia y ni así cubriría la mínima parte de esta emoción- e involuntariamente, hizo sus caderas hacia delante deseando tener más contacto con ella, o sea, quitar las ropas de sus caminos.

Hermione sacó un ligero gemido al sentir la dura virilidad de Harry tan cerca de ella, encendiendo la llama que siempre está ahí, pero que tenía que controlar. No sabía si era el hecho de que Harry estaba excitado, o si eran sus hormonas que la hacían desequilibrarse o si acaso era el infinito amor que sentía por él, pero su sangre se encendió al punto en que, aunque estuvo tentada a decirle que le hiciera el amor, prefirió corresponder al movimiento del chico con un movimiento de caderas.

-Por favor- suplicó Harry entre un gemido y una plegaria -... no hagas eso.

-¿Qué cosa?- y repitió el movimiento.

-Eso que acabas de hacer- y bajó la mano, del vientre, al pubis de la chica provocando que ésta ahogara un grito al sentir los dedos de él acariciar con las yemas. –Me estás volviendo loco.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Que llevo meses sin hacerte el amor... sin tocarte... sin poder hacerte mía otra vez...- Harry intentaba apaciguar su respiración tratando de no excitarse más aunque creía que eso, a esas alturas, ya no sería posible. Brevemente pensó si acaso no sería buena idea ir al baño y liberar esa repentina presión en sus genitales. -... y que si continúas provocándome, voy a hacértelo como una bestia salvaje... y no quiero hacerte daño...- pero mientras lo decía, sus dedos ya estaban frotando sobre la pantaleta de la chica sin atreverse a más. Eso, por supuesto, no evitaba que Hermione emitiera gemidos contenidos, cosa que lo ponía más caliente porque se daba cuenta de que aquello la estaba excitando a ella también... y aún más por intentar contenerse.

-Tú nunca me harías daño... Harry- y la chica dijo su nombre de una manera tan sensual que el ojiverde no pudo soportarlo: cogió la pantaleta de la chica con fuerza y ella creyó que estaría a punto de arrancarla de su cuerpo, pero no.

Con un gruñido, Harry se deslizó bajo las cobijas mientras le quitaba las pantaletas, con tanta rapidez que, antes de que la chica pudiera decirle "¿qué estás haciendo?", él ya había abierto sus piernas y la lengua de Harry empezó a hacer su propia magia. Hermione gimió su nombre a la par de los lengüetazos del chico; no tenía piedad alguna para con ella mientras manipulaba su clítoris con una cadencia y precisión casi celestiales. Ella sentía que aquello era una tortura, pero no por eso dejó de mover sus caderas: era ese baile que su propia naturaleza, como el del resto de los seres vivos, según el reloj biológico, le ordenaba bailar.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Harry ya no podía escucharla. Ni siquiera era por las cobijas, sino que estaba tan excitado que era su propio placer al acariciarla y probarla lo que lo dejaron sordo. No pudo ni percatarse de que la castaña sujetaba las cobijas con los puños cerrados al punto de dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!... HARRY!

Pero éste simplemente no la escuchaba. Aceleró el ritmo de su lengua y, sin previo aviso, la introdujo en ella dejando a sus dedos la labor de frotar mientras gemía de gozo y, como las otras veces, gimió sobre ella provocando que la chica se viniera con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo evitar quedarse sin voz y la dejara viendo puntitos negros con los ojos completamente abiertos. Él, sin embargo, continuó moviéndose. Hermione no se podía recuperar del primer orgasmo cuando ya sentía nuevamente que un segundo ya estaba en camino. Una opresión en el interior de su vagina se formaba anunciándole que el segundo orgasmo estaría por llegar. Apenas era conciente de que el chico estaba diciendo algo. La voz de Harry llegaba amortiguada hasta los oídos de la chica... hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran juramentos al cielo y al infierno diciendo múltiples palabras calificadas como "sucias", pero que, dichas al oído, eran un gran estimulante en la cama.

Cuando la chica por fin pudo hacer la traducción de lo que Harry decía, se sonrojó aún más sin poder creer lo caliente que esto la ponía... pero ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en eso por que ya estaba a punto de venirse...

Y fue en ese momento cuando el chico se apartó de ella, cogió todas las cobijas y el edredón y las lanzó fuera de la cama; en sus cuatro patas subió hasta Hermione –y a la castaña le sorprendía que, inconscientemente, no apoyara el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella- y empezó a besarla como un loco mientras respiraba agitado, como si hubiera corrido la maratón; las fuertes manos del chico acariciaban su cabello y cuello mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él. No estaba segura, pero algo le decía que si sus besos eran así de fogosos, lo hacía para no penetrarla con la misma violencia por no lastimar al bebé. No obstante, Hermione tentó a su suerte cuando metió la mano en sus boxers y tomó el miembro de Harry y al mismo tiempo lo escuchó gemir, separando sus bocas dejándolo aullar de placer mientras cerraba los ojos. Al abrirlos, Hermione pudo ver que las pupilas de Harry estaban tan dilatadas por el deseo que el color verde de su iris oscureció casi por completo.

Sin decir palabra, Harry se apartó de ella, pero no del todo. La acostó de lado, como estaban en un principio, se quitó los boxers y de nuevo se colocó él detrás de la castaña. Tomó la bastilla del camisón y lo subió hasta el cuello de la chica, dejando al aire sus pechos –ahora más grandes- para poderlos manipular con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba cada nalga.

-Te dije que me volverías loco...- jadeó él –pero no me hiciste caso...- y le pellizcó suavemente un pezón haciendo que Hermione sacara un chillido. –Sabes delicioso, ¿lo sabías?- y acarició el otro seno, sobre la aureola, mientras el pezón se erguía y la castaña deseaba más que nunca que la boca de Harry calmara ese cosquilleo en sus pechos. –Tienes un sabor delirante... y tu vagina... ¡por Merlín! Tan caliente... y tan húmeda- y besó el cuello de Hermione mientras repetía el procedimiento con el otro seno; la otra mano ya estaba haciendo una exploración más profunda en otro lado, uno al que Hermione no le había prestado mucha atención anteriormente por considerarlo impropio pero que en ese momento le pareció muy erótico. –No sabes cuánto te deseo... ahora más que nunca... no sé porqué, sólo sé que voy a introducirme en ti...- y al decirlo, quitó su mano para pasarla bajo su propia cabeza mientras la otra mano levantaba un poco la pierna de la castaña y colocaba la punta de su miembro en su entrada -... lenta... muy lentamente... hasta invadirte por completo... lo haré una, dos, mil veces si es necesario...- y mientras lo decía, se introducía en ella con tanta lentitud que Hermione casi quería llorar porque su deseo había llegado al punto de una dolorosa necesidad. La chica ahogó un grito, contuvo el aliento ese eterno momento en que él se introdujo en su cavidad. –Si no estuvieras embarazada, te juro que no dejaría de cogerte hasta que lo estuvieras... no saldrías de aquí... no te lo permitiría... te amarraría a la cama... tengo ganas de amarrarte a la cama...- y con esto, la penetró completamente, consiguiendo que Hermione gimiera extasiada. Al escucharla, levantó la cabeza y la castaña movió la suya para unir sus labios en un beso salvaje mientras el chico sacaba su miembro, otra vez muy lentamente, haciendo que Hermione dejara de besarlo pero abriendo la boca como si fuera a gritar, permitiéndole a Harry explorar la boca de la chica a su antojo sin dejar de mover su cadera.

El ojiverde repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces, frenándose de asestar contra ella la furia de su pelvis, pero le era ya imposible seguir ese ritmo agotador y desquiciante. Aceleró sus movimientos penetrando a Hermione hasta que la fricción se convirtió en un delicioso cosquilleo. Deseaba soltar la pierna de la chica para acariciar los senos de ésta, pero si deseaba poder penetrarla con facilidad no le quedaba de otra más que mantener las piernas de la chica abiertas para su libre acceso... y saberla, verla y sentirla con las piernas abiertas –solo para él, por supuesto- sólo ocasionó que Harry se introdujera y saliera de ella aún más rápido. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir en su vientre una presión... estaba cerca de venirse, así que tuvo que actuar pronto.

Puso su boca muy cerca del oído de Hermione mientras ésta gemía suavemente.

-Vamos, amor... dime, ¿te gusta?... ¿te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?... mmmhh... ¿quieres que te lo meta más deprisa?... te sientes tan bien...- las palabras de Harry tenían una cadencia que estaba desquiciando a la castaña. No sabía que la fogosidad del chico pudiera llegar a esos extremos ni que a ella le gustara tanto. –Te prometo... que te lo voy a hacer otra vez... que mi lengua no se separará de ti... que todas las noches estaré introducido en ti... que tus pechos rogaran por mi... y yo haré que destiles miel... una miel sólo para mí...

Hermione, esta vez, perdió el control. Empezó a gritar cuando sintió que su orgasmo corría por cada célula de su cuerpo, cimbrando hasta sus más profundos pensamientos, para concentrarse en su vagina, la cual se cerró alrededor de Harry mientras éste se dejaba ir dentro de ella; chorro tras chorro, el ojiverde sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta las uñas de sus pies mientras se venía en Hermione gimiendo y jadeando ante la fuerza del orgasmo dejándolo tan débil que ya no pudo seguir cargando la pierna de ella y la bajó suavemente.

Mientras se recuperaban de esa maravillosa experiencia, el chico abrazó a su prometida acariciando el vientre con suavidad, tal y como al principio se encontraban.

-¿Te lastimé?- preguntó Harry, apenado, y el corazón se le fue a los pies cuando la chica quitó su mano. Ella, sin embargo, lo hizo para poder voltear su cuerpo para tenerlo de frente. Él desvió la mirada y Hermione cogió su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, notó la sonrisa en los labios de su prometida.

-No, no me lastimaste- dijo Hermione con un poco de diversión. Sus castaños ojos brillaban con un rastro de placer que Harry ya había visto antes. –Me _"cogiste"_ de sorpresa, eso es todo- y al ver la expresión del rostro de Harry, no pudo evitar reír. –Eres todo un seductor Harry James Potter... así que... ¿me quieres amarrar a la cama?- y esta vez no se rió, aunque el chico pudo notar en la voz de Hermione que la idea, lejos de desagradarle, parecía atraerle. Harry no pudo evitar mirarla desafiante. –Algo me dice que nunca nos vamos a aburrir, ¿verdad?

-Te lo garantizo.

La mañana siguiente, Harry se fue muy temprano con sus suegros a la clínica dental para hacerla de escolta, muy a pesar de los Granger protestaban por quitarle tiempo a su yerno. El ojiverde, sin embargo, se negaba a dejarlos solos. Secretamente, odiaba tener que hacerlo porque eso significaba apartarse de Hermione cuando lo único que quería era estar con ella, pero Harry sabía que eso le daría a su prometida la tranquilidad necesaria. Así que, en ausencia de su prometido, Hermione pasaba la mañana con Molly y Penélope haciendo planes para la boda, aunque no tenían fecha aún. A la castaña le parecía que primero debían ver qué sucedería con el mundo mágico porque no sentía que fuera momento para celebraciones con tantas desgracias acometidas hacía poco más de una semana. Y ni hablar de regresar a Sydney pues el Ministerio de allí, por reportes que llegaron hasta oídos de Hermione, no era más que un agujero en la tierra, por no mencionar que su departamento fue completamente destruido. De sus pertenencias, de no ser por las tres mudas de ropa que se llevó con ella a Londres, no quedaron más que cenizas. Y lo lamentaba pues sus adoradas fotografías, los regalos de sus padres, su ropa –piezas, algunas, de diseñador- y sus libros y documentos eran, aunque materiales, pérdidas irreparables. Se retaba a sí misma por lamentar objetos que bien podría volver a comprar o conseguir aunque no fueran los mismos, en vez de agradecer por que sus seres queridos seguían con vida.

'_Tengo que practicar el desprendimiento'_ pensaba Hermione, pero no podía dejar de lamentarlo. Estaba convencida de que un día superaría la pérdida de sus posesiones.

Y es que existía una realidad que Hermione no había enfrentado hasta ese momento. Se acostumbró a escalar peldaños dentro de una sociedad burocrática en donde era muy importante, no sólo los conocimientos, sino también la presentación; sus compañeros de trabajo siempre la veían excelentemente arreglada y, con el buen sueldo que percibía, se podía dar el lujo de comprar atuendos que además de hacerla sentir elegante, la hacían sentir bien al quedar bien con los demás. Ahora que lo meditaba, se preguntaba porqué se permitió ser tan banal. Antes no era así. Afortunadamente, tenía sus ahorros y Harry prometió llevarla de compras el fin de semana que venía porque: "mi prometida no puede andar vistiendo lo mismo todos los días. Además, tengo que comprar muchas cosas para el bebé. No escatimaré en nada". Y Ron estuvo de acuerdo en esto mientras Luna negaba con la cabeza y Ginny, cruzada de brazos, dijo "machos: siempre es lo mismo".

No es que no le importara a Hermione que él quisiera correr con todos los gastos, a lo que ella no estaba dispuesta, sino que, de alguna manera, sentía que le quitaban su independencia. Ya hablaría de eso con él.

Por lo pronto, Molly se encontraba relatando anécdotas de cuando estaba embarazada de Ron –empezó a platicar sobre Bill y Percy hacía tres días- mientras tomaban el té con unos pastelillos que Kreacher había preparado, cuando llegó Ginny. Se veía muy cansada cuando se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Hermione mientras saludaba.

-¿Han visto a Neville?

-Se fue con Ron para revisar los daños a su casa- respondió Penélope mientras alisaba una cobija que apenas había terminado de tejer. –Y Luna se fue con su papá. Pero dijeron que llegarían a la hora de cenar.

-Oh... esta bien- respondió la pelirroja un poco nerviosa y se quedó mirando las agujas de tejer de su madre en el aire que ya tejían otra cobija. Hermione notó que la chica no parecía ser ella misma, como si algo le preocupara, pero no quiso que Molly se diera cuenta así que prefirió ponerle atención a la señora para poder hacerle preguntas y que no fuera a importunar el estado de nerviosismo de la pelirroja.

Llegó un momento en que Molly se fue para la cocina y Penélope se disculpó cuando le dio mucho sueño y se retiró a dormir pues como Molly le dijera: "aprovecha, ahora que aún puedes dormir", y se fue, dejando a Hermione y a Ginny solas.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Por fin se fueron. Hermione ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

La castaña se sorprendió y una pequeña inseguridad se apoderó de ella. Sin embargo accedió y se fueron a la habitación que compartía con Harry. Una vez adentro, Hermione puso hechizo silenciador a la habitación y aseguraba la puerta mientras pensaba que, después de la "promesa" de Harry, tendrían que hacer que los hechizos en esa habitación fueran permanentes. La castaña le señaló el sillón junto a la ventana para que se sentara mientras ella hacía lo mismo pero sobre los pies de la cama.

-¿Sucede algo, Gin?- preguntó Hermione sin más rodeos. –Cuando llegaste, te veías nerviosa.

La pelirroja movía las manos sobre su regazo como si tuviera frío a pesar de que aún estaban en verano y, por alguna razón, no podía ver a Hermione a los ojos.

-¿Se nota mucho?

-Bastante. Lo que me extraña es que Molly no se diera cuenta... o si lo hizo, prefirió no mencionarlo- pero Hermione no obtuvo mayor respuesta por parte de la pelirroja, quien seguía removiéndose en el sillón. –Si no me dices lo que te sucede, Ginny, no voy a saber de qué...

-Lo que pasa- interrumpió Ginny, quien levantó la vista hacia Hermione, aunque momentáneamente perdió el valor. Suspiró y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. –Lo que pasa... bueno, es que no es fácil... Harry y yo...- al hacer una pausa nuevamente, Hermione se tensó como los gatos cuando están por brincar -... él y yo nunca.. bueno, nunca intimamos... sin embargo, creo que mis papás lo pensaron, aunque nunca fueron directos para preguntarlo. Siento que jamás hubiera habido la posibilidad de... del sexo con él y, cada vez que me lo planteaba, era como si hubiera recorrido un camino cansado y de repente todo se obscureciera... ahora todo es muy distinto...

En todo ese lapso, Hermione continuó tan tensa que, de haberla tocado, quizás hubiese estallado. No sabía a dónde iba con esto, pero relacionarlos a Harry y a Ginny, aunque fuera en pensamiento, hacía que la herida en su corazón que creyó que ya había sanado, se desgarrara lentamente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquello porque no tenía sentido de hablarlo.

-Ginny... ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?- a la pregunta, la pelirroja miró a Hermione y su tensa postura y de pronto palideció y abrió los ojos. Estuvo a punto de decirle: "oh no, no es lo que estás pensando", pero prefirió mejor llegar a lo que no se atrevía.

-Perdón, no quiero incomodarte... es que no se me ocurre otra forma de plantearlo. Por favor, escúchame y verás a lo que me refiero- recibió un asentamiento de la castaña y Ginny continuó: -Como te decía, con Harry, esa posibilidad no parecía tener bases ni fundamentos... ni siquiera deseo, algo, lo que fuera... Cuando Harry yo decidimos cancelar la boda fuimos francos el uno con el otro. Ninguno de los dos nos podíamos ver como una pareja. Lo que yo hubiera sentido antes por él pudo haber sido sólo una ilusión de niña... tú lo sabes, porque yo misma te lo llegué a contar, ¿recuerdas?- Hermione asintió. –Mis papás no lo tomaron bien... supongo que tienen razón. Se hicieron ilusiones y, desde entonces parece que no confían en nada de lo que hago, sin importar cuánto me esfuerce- Ginny suspiró y se levantó del sillón. Fue hacia la ventana y Hermione sólo era capaz de ver su perfil. La castaña tenía que admitir que Ginny era muy hermosa, quizás mucho más de lo que ella se hubiera considerado jamás. Una de las inseguridades de Hermione que no la dejaba vivir, y por la cual nunca aceptó varias invitaciones a salir de sus compañeros en Sydney, era que no era lo suficientemente bonita (se comparaba con Ginny) como para que alguien la tomara en serio. –No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algún compañero de San Mungo o de años anteriores en Hogwarts me invitara a salir, y mamá, cuando se enteraba, me decía que no era prudente, que no saliera con nadie, que esperara por lo menos uno o dos años para considerar una cita... me deprimió mucho... me hacía falta hablar contigo. Tú eras la única que podía entenderme- Ginny se giró hacia Hermione; sus ojos azules se teñían de pena y tristeza. –Comprendí lo mal que me porté contigo y que me tenía bien merecido haber perdido tu amistad cuando por Ron me enteré del porqué atacaste a Harry aquella vez... y yo no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera- Ginny volvió a suspirar, pero poco a poco Hermione dejó de sentir esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que recordaba el pasado... esos momentos en que creyó que nunca volvería a amar y que nunca sería amada por Harry. –Luna es comprensiva, pero no eras tú.

-Así que hice lo que mi mamá me aconsejó: no salía con nadie- asomó una sonrisita burlona –y se rumoró que quizás yo fuera lesbiana- sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero Hermione no se inmuto –y yo me reía de ellos en sus caras porque me hubiera gustado serlo para que fuera lo que le faltaba a mis padres. ¿Te imaginas? La única hija de los Weasley, una lesbiana- se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando hacia la calle. –Cada vez estaba peor y peor y peor... me sentía como si no tuviera un lugar en este mundo... incluso comencé a preguntarme si me faltaría atractivo... y hasta planteé el que quizás la vida no tenía sentido- Hermione ahogó un grito y ya iba a hablar pero Ginny fue más rápida –No, no atenté contra mi misma, si eso es lo que crees... fue más fuerte mi resolución por demostrarme, por sobre todas las cosas, que no era el fin del mundo perder la confianza de mis padres. Después de un año, y cuando Luna me encontró un día tan deprimida que incluso agarré una botella de whisky de fuego y prácticamente me la acabé, que me pidió que la acompañara con Neville para ayudarlo. Al parecer necesitaba a alguien que pudiera orientarlo con la realización de su libro de "Plantas Exóticas de Macadamia y Sanación Moderna Volumen II". Y así fue. Luna, Neville y yo nos veíamos dos veces por semana en la Mansión Longbottom para hacer estudios sobre esas plantas y yo ayudaría a Neville con mis conocimientos. Pasaron los meses y Ron se ausentó para tomar vacaciones, llevándose a Luna con él, lo que hacía que ya sólo quedáramos Neville y yo...- volvió a suspirar, pero ahora tenía la espalda erguida y, Hermione notó, un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras se encaminaba al sillón, ahora con más decisión. –Con el paso de las semanas fue tan fácil hablar con él, tan sencillo. Sólo tenía que ser yo misma, sin aparentar o desear nada. Pasábamos momentos entretenidos y Neville tenía una gran facilidad para hacerme sonreír- incluso mientras lo decía, sus labios mostraron una tímida sonrisa. -... no sé en qué momento fue, pero pude verme con él, en una casa, con niños, con amor... y descubrí que lo que Harry, una vez supuse, significó para mí, no era más que un simple brillo que Neville simplemente opacó.

-La primera vez que nos besamos fue algo tan... espontáneo, tan sencillo, pero a la vez tan correcto... Decidí que mis padres no podían enterarse de lo nuestro y le pedí a Neville que mantuviéramos la relación en secreto por miedo a que, con sus críticas, llevaran mi relación con Neville a la ruina o, peor aún, llevarlo yo misma a la ruina- Ginny se llevó las manos al rostro y, cuando se las quitó, Hermione no sabía que pensar de la expresión de angustia que transformó sus dulces facciones. –Él accedió sin pedir explicaciones, y sólo por eso, pude amarlo aún más, si es que acaso era posible. Llevamos la relación tranquila y calladamente, sin prisas ni planes a futuro. Era sólo el deseo de estar los dos juntos... y un día ese deseo nos unió en todas las formas posibles- la pelirroja cerró los ojos y suspiró por enésima vez. –Se suponía que nadie más lo sabía, pero Padma nos descubrió en Londres a los dos tomados de la mano, se acercó a nosotros y nos felicitó. No me quedó más remedio que pedirle que no dijera nada. Ella accedió.

-Y hemos pasado todo este tiempo así, pero ahora...- Ginny se abrazó a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera juntar fuerzas. –Hace dos semanas me enteré... bueno, casi me desmayé en San Mungo y, aprovechando que no había nadie, me metí al baño y me hice la prueba con magia- miró a Hermione, como suplicando por un milagro, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control -... y supe que estaba embarazada.

Hermione ahogó un grito mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. Se escandalizó más de lo que debería, pero ahora podía entender la angustia de la pelirroja. Reaccionó rápidamente para que Ginny no la malinterpretara.

-Oh, Ginny... eso es hermoso- .La pelirroja sonrió tímidamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas. -¿Neville ya lo sabe? Espera... ¿y aún sabiéndolo fuiste con nosotros a Nurmengard?

-No acepto reproches, Hermione. Te recuerdo que tú estabas en mayor riesgo.

-Aún así...

-Aún así tenía que cooperar. Faltaban voluntarios y no iba a dejar que mi hermano se llevara el crédito, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón. No puedo reprochártelo- la castaña suspiró -¿Neville reaccionó bien?

-Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado- sonrió Ginny –Aunque me regañó por ir a la "misión suicida" como le llamó mi madre- se encogió de hombros. –Neville se ilusionó mucho y él quiere hablar con mis padres para pedir mi mano... aunque temo que no reaccionen bien cuando sepan el motivo.

-Y, ¿ese es el motivo?

-No. Él y yo hablamos y, no lo creerás, pero ya tenía un anillo comprado... dijo que me lo iba a pedir ese día, en tu cumpleaños, pero... bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó.

-¿Aceptaste porque estás...

-No. Acepté porque lo amo. Ahora ya no me importa si a mi familia le parece bien o no. Voy a hacer lo que yo quiero, y lo que quiero es estar junto a Neville por el resto de mi vida.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó a Ginny al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja se ponía en pié y se abrazaban con afecto.

-Te felicito, Ginny. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que me recibas de nuevo en tu vida.

-Gracias, pero soy yo la que te debe agradecer y, aunque talvez nuestra amistad ya no vuelva a ser lo mismo de antes, no dejaré de luchar para conseguirlo... sólo te pido un favor- y las chicas se separaron; Hermione esperaba a que ella continuara –te ruego que hables con Neville para que, si acaso se le ocurre hablar con mis padres, no lo haga si no están Harry y tú. George y Bill no van a hacerme una escenita, pero no creo que Ron pueda contenerse cuando sepa que va a ser tío.

* * *

Esa noche, durante la cena, todos los Weasley, excepto Bill, Fleur y Victoria, estaban en la Mansión Black. Luna, Andrómeda, Teddy, los Granger y Edwin también estaban sentados a la mesa junto con Neville, quien se veía radiante. Charlaron amenamente, tan pronto como los niños se fueron del comedor a jugar, unos con otros entremezclando comentarios mientras Ginny y Hermione cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando. Nadie se daba cuenta, excepto Harry, aunque no tenía ni idea del porqué.

-Sra. Weasley...- habló Neville, pero Molly lo interrumpió.

-Por favor, Neville, llámame Molly. Demasiado formalismo no tiene sentido cuando eres prácticamente de la familia- al decir esto, Hermione casi se atraganta con el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando. Esto atrajo la atención de todos y, a pesar de que había sido un ahogo involuntario, funcionó por un momento para distraer la atención de Neville.

Pero, como ya dijimos, funcionó nada más por un momento.

-Bien... Molly, ¿usted quisiera más nietos?

Y de repente se escuchó un mueble en la sala caer, como si hubieran lanzado una mesa de madera y no le hubiesen atinado a la alfombra: Ginny había sacado su varita y, por debajo de la mesa del comedor, con magia hizo volar por los aires la mesa más pequeña de la estancia, la cual sirvió de distractor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ginny fingiendo demencia.

-Voy a ver- dijo Harry.

-No, no... deja que vaya Neville- dijo la pelirroja mientras volteaba a verlo. -¿Podrías ir, Neville? Es que Harry aún no termina y, como tu ya acabaste...

-Iré a ver- dijo Ron antes de que Neville pudiera responder. Ginny no tuvo ni tiempo de detener a su hermano, quien salió del comedor.

-¿Qué me preguntabas...? Ah, sí- dijo Molly mientras se ponía en pie para acercar el pastel a la mesa y cogía un cuchillo para rebanarlo. _'Es malo que mi mamá tenga un cuchillo en las manos en este momento... muy malo'_. –Por supuesto que me gustarían mas nietos. Sin embargo ya estamos esperando al de Percy y Penny. Le he pedido a Bill que tenga más pero se niega a que lleguen más pronto... yo sé que no debería meterme en eso. Es cosa de ellos. Pero no me importaría tener mi casa llena de niños otra vez- ya había terminado de cortar el pastel y Molly meneaba el cuchillo, peligrosamente, en dirección a Neville mientras Hermione abría los ojos asustada, al igual que Ginny, y Harry arqueaba una ceja como cuestionándose si acaso las chicas no estarían tramando algo, lo cual, a juzgar por su actitud, parecía ser lo más acertado. Y Molly hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque Ron volvió a su silla en la mesa.

-Una mesa de la estancia terminó del otro lado del salón. De seguro fue Teddy... ¡Que bien! ¡pastel!- y se estiró para coger un trozo con las manos cuando Molly le dio un manazo y agitó el cuchillo frente a él.

-Ni se te ocurra, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Nunca debes tomar las cosas sin permiso, ¡ni mucho menos con las manos! ¿Esa fue la educación que te di?

Mientras Molly seguía aleccionando a Ron, Hermione pensó que, si la señora había reaccionado de esa manera con un trozo de pastel, ¿qué haría si supiera que Neville hizo lo mismo, pero con su hija?

No era buena señal.

Kreacher llegó con el servicio de té mientras los platos con pastel iban siendo rolados a los comensales. Ginny pudo murmurar algo a Neville mientras Molly y Arthur reprendían a Ron por el asunto de los malos modales y Hermione pudo notar que parecía que discutían. La castaña trataba de poner atención pero Harry interrumpió su concentración.

-¿No vas a comer tu pastel?- pero el chico no logró que Hermione despegara los ojos de los dos chicos que tenían frente a ellos. -¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?- y, por desgracia, esto sí lo escucharon todos pues a Harry se le ocurrió levantar un poco la voz para llamar su atención. A la castaña no le quedó más remedio que voltear hacia él para lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

-Sí, estoy bien y no, no quiero pastel- se molestó visiblemente y todos se deshacían en preguntas: "Quieres algo?", "¿tienes ganas de dormir?", "¿estás cansada?", "¿porqué no te recuestas?", "A lo mejor le cayó pesada la carne, demasiadas proteínas en esta etapa del embarazo...", "Recuerdo cuando pasé por lo mismo", "A mí me parece que el pastel no le gusta"

'_Pobre Hermione'_ pensó Ginny _'ahora, por mi culpa, no la dejan en paz'_

-¿Pueden dejarla en paz?- preguntó Ginny en voz alta con fastidio. Al instante, hicieron silencio. –Simplemente no quiere pastel. No hagan un diagnóstico cuando ni siquiera saben lo que tiene.

-Gracias, Gin- dijo Hermione y, para apaciguar a los demás, los miró a todos pese a que su expresión de fastidio no se borraba de sus facciones. –Harry, no tengo ganas de pastel. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero no se me antoja. Preferiría unas crepas de chocolate, pero...

-No te preocupes- dijo Harry mientras tomaba sus manos bajo la mesa. –Kreacher, ¿podrías hacerle unas crepas a Hermione? Que tengan chocolate- el elfo se inclinó mientras Harry le daba las gracias.

-Yo también quiero crepas- intervino Penélope un poco sonrojada. –Si no es molestia.

-Yo quiero crepas pero con chocolate y crema batida- intervino Ron mientras los demás lo veían devorar la rebanada de pastel que, por cierto, era la más grande. –Ponle trozos de nuez y...

-¡Nada de eso, Ronald!- intervino Molly. –Demasiado dulce hace daño.

-Molly tiene razón, Ron- defendió Roger Granger mientras alzaba el tenedor como si sentenciara –Las caries son el peor enemigo de los dientes y demasiado dulce acaba con el esmalte.

-¿Las qué acaban con qué?- preguntó Ron perplejo y de nuevo se alzaron las discusiones, debates y comentarios, todos respecto a la mala costumbre de Ron y sus hábitos alimenticios. La voz que sobresalía era la de Molly diciendo: "Hermione y Penny están embarazadas y pueden comer lo que quieran, pero tú no tienes pretextos..."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Ron, Arthur, George y Percy hablaban de las reparaciones en la Madriguera, las cuales estaban por terminar. Ese día se dedicarían a ver los preparativos que faltaban para hacer la casa habitable una vez más. Acababa de llegar una lechuza de la tía Muriel, quien criticaba, por milésima vez, que no era posible que no hubieran aceptado su ofrecimiento de quedarse en su casa y que prefirieran vivir bajo el techo de desconocidos. Molly quedó de ir a visitarla y Penélope se ofreció a acompañarla. Ginny tendría que irse a trabajar a San Mungo y Neville debía ir por su abuela a la red flu en Diagon Alley. Luna tendría que ir con su padre, pues la rubia había quedado de ayudarlo con el periódico para terminar los reportajes sobre el calamar gigante que, aparentemente, tiene un primo en las aguas de Indonesia que está provocando los tsunami porque toda su prole se encuentra en etapa de reproducción y esto provocaba que las aguas se perturbaran. Ron le dijo: "a menos que tengan la proporción de dos ballenas jorobadas en uno, no veo cómo pueden provocar un tsunami. ¡Tendrían que ser cientos de ellos!"

Así que Hermione se quedó con Andrómeda y Teddy en Grimmauld.

Pero por la noche, la historia se hubiera repetido de no ser porque Neville no estuvo. Se quedó con su abuela y Ginny pudo respirar más tranquila.

La castaña, no obstante, habló con Harry cuando regresó con sus padres –más temprano de lo habitual- una hora antes de la cena. El ojiverde se quedó mudo de la impresión cuando le hizo partícipe de la conversación con Ginny y del porqué de su actitud la noche anterior.

Y es que Hermione podría habérselo dicho después de la cena de ayer, pero ella estaba tan cansada que tan pronto como puso la cabeza en la almohada, se quedó dormida.

-Ron se va a poner como loco- opinó Harry sentado en su cama mientras miraba a la castaña sentada en el sillón frente a él. -¿Cómo se les ocurrió ponerse en esa situación?

-No creo que haya sido a propósito, Harry- reprendió la chica. –Y en todo caso, se supone que ya saben lo que hacen. Además, Neville es bueno con ella. Siempre me inspiró ternura- y sus ojos se tiñeron con compasión. De inmediato, Harry se sintió celoso y Hermione pudo darse cuenta cuando la miró ceñudo. –Es un buen hombre y sé que cuidará de Ginny. Ron tendrá que aceptar las cosas como son, al igual que Molly y Arthur. Bill, Percy y George no me preocupan.

-Defiendes demasiado a Neville.

Hermione miró fijamente los ojos de Harry y estuvo a punto de reír: desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin dejar de fruncir las cejas.

-Me sorprende que tú no.

-No hace falta. Ya lo defiendes tú.

-Por favor, Harry. No me digas que estás celoso.

El giró la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en ella para descubrir que la castaña se mordía los labios para no reír. Harry bufó y volvió a desviar la mirada cada vez más molesto. Hermione se levantó del sillón y se puso de rodillas frente a él. Harry se sorprendió y ya la iba a hacer levantarse, pero ella no se dejó; puso sus manos sobre las rodillas del ojiverde y éste se sonrojó, aunque seguía negándose a mirarla a los ojos.

-No sé en qué estás pensando, pero tengo que apoyar a Neville de la misma manera que él nos apoyó, ¿recuerdas?- y sus manos acariciaban las piernas de Harry mientras hablaba. –Es nuestro amigo y sabes que es una persona noble. Lo que quiero es que hablemos con él para que, cuando vaya con los Weasley, tu y yo estemos allí y podamos contener a Ron... bueno, para que _tú_ puedas contener a Ron, porque yo no puedo- y dejó salir una risita melodiosa. Harry no podía molestarse con ella mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta de que sus celos eran irracionales e infundados. Y aún si no se hubiera puesto a pensarlo así, la chica ciertamente lo haría volver en sí, porque mientras hablaba, sus manos hacían magia sobre él con suaves caricias en sus muslos e ingles. Toda la sangre de su cerebro viajó a la velocidad del sonido hasta sus partes nobles y casi podía jurar que Hermione lo hacía a propósito, a juzgar con su sonrisa juguetona.

Sin tardanza, y al ver la obvia reacción del chico, Hermione zafó el cinturón, bajó el cierre y de un chasquido liberó el botón, abriendo el pantalón de Harry en tiempo record para que éste no la detuviera... cosa que no iba a pasar porque, como ya mencionamos, la sangre en su cerebro se fue hacia otro lado, uno que, evidentemente, daba vestigios de tener vida propia delante de los ojos de la castaña.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando las suaves manos de Hermione tomaron posesión de la única parte que lo vulnerabilizaba. Sacó un siseo mientras apretaba los dientes y no pudo más que deleitarse en la sensación de los labios de la chica sobre su masculinidad; apretaba los puños en el edredón mientras abría más las piernas para que la chica pudiera acomodarse entre ellas... y la acción dio comienzo, al principio, con suaves besos sobre toda su longitud mientras los delicados dedos recorrían su pelvis, haciendo que Harry fuera consiente de la existencia sublevada de cada vello. Luego, y sin previo aviso, Hermione se posesionó de él y todo lo que el ojiverde podía pensar era en esa deliciosa y húmeda boca cuya lengua parecía tan tersa como la seda... una boca caliente que emitía gemidos que lo disparaban al placer.

-OH... Hermione... por... por favor...

-¿Qué?- cuando la chica hizo la pregunta, él pudo sentir la vibración alrededor de su miembro, presa del cálido aliento de ella, y gimió más fuerte.

-Por favor... ya no más... estoy a punto de...

Pero Hermione, en vez de detenerse o apartarse, aceleró sus movimientos mientras Harry gemía palabras sin sentido; el chico sujetó su cabello con una de sus manos, pero no para intentar detenerla, sino porque no sabía de qué otra manera corresponder a sus deliciosas atenciones. La chica aceleró aún más y gimió tanto que hizo a Harry venirse sin poder evitarlo...

Cuando reaccionó, el ojiverde yacía con la espalda sobre la cama, Hermione recostada a su lado, pero acariciando su miembro aún al aire. Harry no podía hacer que su corazón bajara de frecuencia y sus pulmones trabajaban más rápido de lo normal intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

Hermione lo miraba con ternura y devoción sin dejar de acariciarlo y el chico tuvo que sujetar su mano para que no continuara.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, no vamos a bajar a cenar.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No. Es una advertencia, y sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

-Mmmmhh... suena bien- y, acercando su rostro al de él, capturó sus labios en un cálido beso. Harry pudo probarse a sí mismo en sus labios y volvió a gemir. Estuvo tentado a montarse en ella, sin embargo rompió el beso para mirarla a los ojos.

-Vas a ser mi perdición- le dijo Harry sujetando sus rizos con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, para que se diera cuenta de que apenas lograba tener control sobre sí mismo.

-Trabajaré en ello- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

* * *

Rato después ya estaban cenando abajo con los demás y, al terminar, se trasladaron a la estancia para tomar el té. La chimenea cobró vida cuando las llamas pasaran de un amarillo azulado a un verde limón y el rostro de Neville apareció enmarcado entre ellas, preguntando si no les importaba que los pasara a visitar. Harry le dijo que fuera para que pudieran platicar y, contra todo lo que esperaban, de la chimenea salió él... y detrás venía nada más ni nada menos que Augusta Longbottom, ataviada con un abrigo de lana color vino de cuello de piel y su famoso sombrero que, al día de hoy, sigue haciendo a Neville estremecer.

Pasada la sorpresa, los Weasley y Andrómeda la saludaron con cordialidad propia de los antiguos amigos que llevaban años de no verse –y resulta que así era-, mientras Harry pedía a Kreacher un servicio más para el té. La señora Longbottom comentaba sobre los recientes sucesos y cómo fue que ella y los primos a los que visitaba se salvaron de la sangrienta cacería en Transilvania gracias a los clanes de vampiros que abundaban.

-Fue devastador- decía la vieja señora mientras sostenía su taza de té con la misma propiedad que una condesa. –Las mansiones de los vecinos quedaron casi en las ruinas. Ni siquiera la oportuna intervención del clan Medici pudo hacer que hubieran tantos asesinatos- hizo un ademán con la cabeza, como si negara que pudiera pasar algo así. –Esos Medici son algo serio. Ninguna de sus víctimas salió ilesa, pero seguían apareciendo más encapuchados. Son una familia que, aunque tienen fama de tiranos, se inclinan más por alimentarse de los humanos que ellos juzguen dañinos para la sociedad. Conozco a uno de ellos, y es una persona de finos modales con alta estima por los humanos. Tienen, sin embargo, su propio encanto. Todos ellos.

Augusta Longbottom parecía muy orgullosa de que esa familia de vampiros existiera. Hermione escuchaba atenta porque ya sabía que parte de los Medici eran vampiros. La otra parte de esa familia, sin ser como esas criaturas, seguían dando de qué hablar, empero, el apellido Medici ya había desaparecido. No así la línea de sangre. En ese tema se encontraban cuando la señora se acercó peligrosamente al tema que Ginny tanto quería evitar.

-Mi nieto aquí, ha hecho de mi conocimiento sobre la urgencia de hablar con ustedes- el comentario hizo que los Weasley, a excepción de Ginny, quien parecía sobresaltada, miraran a abuela y nieto con sorpresa. Harry y Hermione cruzaron miradas ansiosas, pero la anciana señora no les puso atención. –Y me halagó mucho que quisiera que viniera a tratar este asunto personalmente, como la tradición lo exige- su acento de Yorkshire era casi petulante mientras levantaba la arrugada frente como un llamado a las buenas costumbres. La señora hizo una pausa dramatica para mirar a Neville quien, al igual que ella, se sentaba erguido a su lado con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción. –Sin embargo, también me ha dicho que el tiempo apremia, así que... voy a ir al grano- y la señora miró a los ojos de Arthur y Molly. –Vengo a pedir su consentimiento para que permitan a Neville pedir a Ginevra en matrimonio.

Y el silencio fue casi sepulcral. Molly se llevó una mano a la boca mientras que con la otra sujetaba fuertemente la de Arthur, quien parecía como si lo hubieran noqueado; Percy levantó las cejas, más petulante que la anciana señora, como si apenas pudiera creer que se atreviera a semejante locura; Penélope sonrió inmediatamente mientras juntaba las manos en señal de rezo; Harry y Hermione se miraron y luego a los Weasley, y luego se miraban otra vez, sin saber cómo reaccionar, aunque la castaña sonreía ligeramente –y es que si los Weasley eran temperamentales, la señora Longbottom era un huracán que tendría la fuerza para aplacarlos y dominarlos en caso de que se salieran de control o actuaran explosivamente. _'Bien jugado, Nev'_, pensó ella; Ron se quedó con un biscocho en el aire a medio camino de su boca mientras que Luna, a su lado, asintió con aprobación aunque sus ojos parecían perdidos en la nada.

Pero Ginny...

Bueno, pues, como sonámbula, se levantó de la silla en que estaba para acercarse a sus padres y, antes de poder alcanzar el sillón, se desmayó. Harry, quien estaba más cerca de ella, apenas logró atraparla antes de que se fuera de bruces contra la mesa del centro y entonces el griterío estalló. Las mujeres lanzaron chillidos, pero todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo para ir hasta Ginny quien, rodeada de tantos, parecía aún más diminuta. Neville fue el primero en llegar hasta ella y Harry no tuvo más remedio que entregarla a los brazos de su amigo, cuyos ojos casi desorbitados miraban a Ginny sin importarle nada más, llamándola incesantemente para sacarla de su inconsciencia. Luna salió de su estupor en seguida y, cogiendo polvos flu de un jarrón en la repisa de la chimenea, se fue.

Cuando volvió, dos minutos más tarde, Padma iba detrás de ella y examinó a Ginny mientras Molly, llorando, preguntaba porqué había sucedido eso.

Desgraciadamente, obtuvo respuesta.

-Es que a eso quería llegar, Molly- le dijo Augusta. –Mi nieto me dijo que quería casarse con Ginevra lo antes posible. De esa manera, cuando se le notara el embarazo, ellos ya estarían...

-¡QUE!- gritaron Molly, Arthur y todos los demás a coro, excepto por Harry, Hermione y Padma, quien terminaba de oscultar a la pelirroja ahora recostada sobre un sillón.

Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, pues había un corro de personas entre ellos, Ron se abalanzó hacia Neville con la clara intención de vapulearlo.

Pero Hermione fue más rápida.

Se interpuso entre ellos y sacó su varita al instante.

-¡Protego!- y una barrera de energía evitó que Ron pudiera dar un paso más hacia ellos, aunque no logró callarle la boca. Harry pudo llegar hasta él y sujetó sus brazos por detrás, pero el pelirrojo parecía fuera de sí. Su mirada prometía violencia mientras gritaba como un histérico.

-¡Como te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana!- forcejeaba frenéticamente contra la fuerza de Harry sin poder soltarse. -¡MI HERMANA!

-¡Basta, Ron!, ¡contrólate!

-¡NO!- y seguía forcejeando, pero Harry no lo soltaría. -¡¿Es que acaso estás de su parte?, ¡Deja que le ponga las manos encima!

-Más vale que te calmes, Ronald- amenazó Ginny desde su puesto en el sillón. Se oía débil y cansada. A estas palabras, Molly se acercó a ella con su protector aire maternal. –Por que de lo contrario tendrás que enfrentarte a mí, ¿me escuchaste?- con esto pudo lograr que Ron dejara de luchar, en cambio, la mirada furibunda se la dio a ella y, cuando Ron parecía que ya no se iba a poner violento, Harry lo soltó. Si había alguien capaz de aplacar al pelirrojo eran Molly, Hermione y Ginny, sólo que ésta última sea, quizás, la más peligrosa de las tres. –Puedes mirarme con todo el odio que quieras, pero no te corresponde decidir sobre mi persona, así que ya puedes irle bajando dos rayitas a tu volumen.

-Baja la varita, Hermione- pidió Neville poniendo su mano sobre la de la castaña y ésta lo miró. O el chico tenía un buen argumento, o era un suicida. Cual fuera el caso, Hermione canceló el hechizo y la barrera que los protegía se desvaneció. Los presentes, incluso el propio Ron, se quedaron mudos, pero Neville, en lugar de dirigirse al pelirrojo, se encaró hacia Molly. Tras de ella estaba Arthur. –Yo sé que esta noticia no la están tomando bien, y comprendo si acaso están molestos. Mi único argumento es que amo a su hija y la respeto. Voy a hacer de ella una mujer honesta, nada me haría más feliz, y ella ya me había dado su consentimiento. Yo debiera haber hablado con Ginny de esto pues ya llevaba tiempo pensando en pedírselo; a la vista de que supimos la espera de un bebé, no tuvimos más opción que hablar con ustedes directamente- le dio la espalda al matrimonio Weasley y se acercó a Ginny para tomar su mano mientras la chica le sonreía. –Mi abuela pensó que sería mejor que ella viniera para que las cosas no se caldearan, aunque no me salvé de su reprimenda- confesó Neville avergonzado de sólo recordar la charla que tuvo con la anciana señora varias horas antes. –Pero soy un hombre que se enfrenta a sus responsabilidades, y no puedo decir que lo lamento. Ella me eligió a mi- y diciendo esto, la miró con dulzura –y ese es mi más grande logro.

-Pero...- Arthur parecía tener dificultades para poder hablar -... ¿porqué no nos dijeron antes? ¿Por qué prefirieron ocultar su noviazgo?

-¿Desde cuando...

-Desde hace dos años- interrumpió Ginny a su madre. No notaron que poco a poco Penélope, Andrómeda, Harry, Hermione y Luna salían sigilosamente hasta que sólo quedaron los pelirrojos, Augusta Longbottom y Neville. –Neville quería decirles, pero yo me negaba... no quería que supieran porque tenía miedo que pensaran que estaba en un error- la pelirroja bajó la cabeza un poco mientras Neville apretaba suavemente su mano en señal de apoyo. –Nada de lo que hago parece estar bien para ustedes, y lo que menos quería era que la tomaran contra Neville... porque no sé qué haría sin él- las últimas palabras salieron quebradas por el suave llanto y el chico la trajo hacia sí para abrazarla.

-No te preocupes, amor- besó Neville su cabeza. –Aunque ellos no estén de acuerdo, todavía me tienes a mí.

-Y por supuesto que me tienen a mí- intervino Augusta en tono desafiante mientras miraba a Molly y Arthur, ambos, perplejos ante la evidencia de que en todo este tiempo no habían hecho más que interponer sus propios deseos sobre los de su única hija. –Estoy muy orgullosa de mi nieto. Ha demostrado ser todo un caballero.

-No... no sé qué decir- arguyó Arthur mientras Molly lloraba desconsolada. –Me han tomado por sorpresa. Yo... no me lo esperaba- soltó a su esposa y se acercó a Ginny poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. –Hija... creo que te debemos una disculpa. Has tenido que soportar nuestra desaprobación cuando, en realidad, deberíamos haberte dado nuestra confianza- la pelirroja volteó lentamente para ver a su padre mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. –Hubiera preferido que se casaran primero, pero... si ustedes ya han decidido...- volteó a ver a Molly y ésta se acercó a ellos; su rostro no parecía estar distorsionado por coraje ni resentimiento, sino tristeza y una ligera alegría que parecía ir aumentando a medida que asimilaba las noticias. Molly asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Arthur y a Ginny alternativamente. -... pues entonces, más que nuestro consentimiento, tienen nuestra bendición.

-Mamá... papá- y soltó a Neville para abrirle los brazos a sus padres mientras la rodeaban con palabras de cariño. Percy y George se acercaron a ellos y Augusta Longbottom asentía en aprobación con una mirada satisfecha.

La única nota mala fue Ron. Estaba cruzado de brazos en medio de la estancia moviendo los labios pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Mascullaba hacia adentro con rabia sin dejar de mirar a sus padres. Le pareció que cedieron muy rápido. Lentamente se separaron todos hablando al mismo tiempo diferentes cosas sin poder obtener el hilo de una conversación o de otra. En ese momento, Ron caminó lentamente, pero con paso seguro hacia Neville y éste, en vez de retroceder, le hizo frente. Ginny estuvo a punto de prevenir a su hermano de precipitarse, pero Neville levantó una mano para que no interrumpiera. Él y el pelirrojo estuvieron a unos cuantos centímetros de sus rostros, mirándose calculadoramente, estudiando al otro con detenimiento. Fue entonces cuando Ron habló y se hizo el silencio.

-Si acaso le haces daño a Ginny... si derrama una lágrima por ti... si te atreves a faltarle al respeto en cualquier forma, vas a tener que responderme a mí, ¿lo comprendes?- la voz amenazadora de Ron no aturdió a Neville en lo más mínimo.

-No va a pasar. Antes yo mismo me arrancaría la piel... pero en cualquier caso, acepto.

-Bien- asintió Ron... y sonrió, aunque sólo por un momento. –De todas maneras no estuvo bien que ella y tu...

-Eso es personal, Ronald- reprendió Ginny a medias, conmovida por tener un hermano que, a pesar de ser bastante fastidioso, la amaba lo suficiente como para sacar la cara por ella.

-Oh!- gimió Molly y todos se voltearon a verla al ver su expresión mortificada. -¿Cómo vamos a poder hacer una boda tan pronto? ¡Hay muchas cosas qué hacer!

-Yo ayudaré, Molly- intervino Augusta. –No faltaba más. Neville y yo correremos con la mayor parte de los gastos. Mi hijo Frank, que Merlín tenga en su gloria, dejó un fuerte fideicomiso...

-¡Qué bueno!- interrumpió Percy mientras se acercaba a su padre –Porque somos demasiados Weasley y Ron come como si fueran dos.

-¡Hey!- protestó Ron.

-¿Tu crees que eso es lo peor?- opinó George –Espera a que tía Muriel esté presente. En la boda de Bill bebió la champaña como si fuera agua.

Desde la cocina se alcanzaron a oír las carcajadas que salían de la sala. Harry, Hermione, Penélope, Andrómeda y Luna se sonrieron con alivio.

Así eran los Weasley.

* * *

El fin de semana, Harry cumplió su promesa: llevar a Hermione de compras.

Hubo varias discusiones acerca de qué comprar y qué no, era inevitable. Mientras Harry deseaba llevar la cuna más grande y cara, Hermione pensaba más en la practicidad de una no tan grande y que fuera relativamente económica, aunque no las hubiera pues el ojiverde decidió que se fueran a la tienda más lujosa de Soho, en Londres. Era evidente que Harry deseaba llevarse lo mejor de lo mejor mientras que su prometida argumentaba. Era rebatida, sin embargo, por él con su pretexto favorito: "Yo no tuve nada así cuando era niño. Mis hijos no carecerán de lo mejor mientras viva".

Esto desarmaba a Hermione.

Neville y Ginny les acompañaron pensando que sería bueno hacer unas compras con ellos, ya que iban a terminar en lo mismo. Augusta se quedó, mientras tanto, en la madriguera con Molly platicando de los detalles de la boda la cual se realizaría en menos de un mes y Ginny no pudo sentirse más aliviada de no tener que llevar a su madre con ellos. Podría ser una mujer muy maternal, pero la pelirroja estaba segura que su madre habría elegido los artículos sin pedir opiniones.

Para fortuna de Hermione y Ginny, sus prometidos tenían una cartera lo bastante amplia para adquirir todo lo necesario y más.

Una vez que salieron de ahí –decenas de bolsas y cajas con ropa y accesorios, tanto para las chicas como para los bebés- fueron a comer a un restaurante que, Hermione escogió movida por un repentino deseo: pizza. Bien podían haber ido a comer otra cosa, pero nadie puso objeción y, de esa manera, Neville y Ginny podrían probar algo nuevo. Al final, la pareja quedó encantada –como cualquier otro simple mortal- y prometieron probar más cosas que el mundo muggle pudiera ofrecer.

Anteriormente, Neville había visto los escaparates de comida italiana pues tuvo una novia muggle que constantemente quería comer pizzas y de quien creyó haberse enamorado hasta que lo dejó por otro con complexión atlética pero sin pizca de cerebro. Pero ahora fue tan alegre estando al lado de Ginny que pudo dejar atrás su reticencia por la comida muggle.

Neville y Ginny se fueron a la Madriguera, que desde el día anterior ya era habitada nuevamente, mientras que Harry y Hermione volvieron a la Mansión Black en Grimmauld y donde encontraron a Kingsley esperando en la estancia platicando con Andrómeda y los Granger. Mientras Hermione llevaba flotando las bolsas y paquetes de compras hasta la sala, Harry se acercó a Kingsley quien se puso de pie para saludarlos.

-Kingsley, ¿a qué debemos este honor?- y Harry estrechó al viejo auror. Hermione hizo lo mismo y le señaló de nuevo el sillón. –Kreacher- y el elfo apareció con un CRACK haciendo una reverencia. -¿Puedes traernos té, por favor?

-Kreacher le puede ofrecer pastas que Kreacher acaba de sacar del horno, amo?

-Oh! Sí por favor, Kreacher- respondió Hermione humedeciéndose los labios.

-Para nosotros no, gracias- dijo Roger poniéndose de pie. –Andrómeda, Jane y yo nos vamos con los niños al parque de enfrente- a estas palabras, la castaña lo miró inquisitiva. –Llevan encerrados todo el día, princesa. Si no los llevamos a jugar van a empezar a hacer destrozos- y Roger se encaminó hacia Kingsley. –Un placer conocerlo, Ministro.

-Por favor, el placer fue mío y, ya no me llamen Ministro. Estamos entre amigos-. Se sonrieron mutuamente y los Granger, junto con Andrómeda y Teddy, salieron de la casa, y Kreacher salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Ahora sí nos vas a decir la razón de tu visita, Kingsley- inquirió Harry. –Creí que estarías reunido con el Wisengamot el día de hoy.

Pero Kingsley suspiró cansado. Miró por un momento a Harry y luego a Hermione, de quien no despegó su mirada.

-Hermione... me llegó un mensaje esta mañana donde piden tu presencia de regreso en Sydney.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Harry visiblemente alterado. –No querrás que Hermione vuelva, en especial en su estado.

-Harry, por favor- y Hermione puso una mano sobre una de las rodillas del chico. –Espera a que termine de hablar- miró a Kingsley con gravedad, sin embargo a ella tampoco le hacía gracia el que quisieran que regresara.

-Te aseguro, Harry, que preferiría que Hermione se quedara más segura aquí, donde puede estar contigo. Pero no es tan sencillo...

-Déjame adivinar- interrumpió la castaña y Harry la miraba con una ceja arqueada. –Se trata de la propuesta, ¿verdad?- Kingsley asintió.

-Pues sí, así es.

-Lo del proyecto ya se había concretado, Kingsley. Pasé los últimos meses con los delegados y Ministros que iban y venían constantemente trabajando en la Reforma. De hecho, lo terminamos dos semanas antes de que me viniera a Gran Bretaña y yo ya estaba tomando mi licencia para poder preparar mi salida de Sydney...

-Eso también lo sé, Hermione- aplacó Kingsley lo más tranquilo posible. –Yo también pensé que esto ya se había terminado, pero no es así. Los países que perdieron a su respectivo Ministro han tenido que ser reemplazados con otros que no están de acuerdo en lo que sus antecesores hicieron; son burócratas que no hacen más que entorpecer las labores ministeriales, pero te quieren de vuelta para afinar detalles que ya han dejado tambaleando algunos puestos altos.

Kreacher entró con el servicio de té, lo dejó en la mesa del centro y salió rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Kingsley, pero no voy a volver- atajó Hermione mientras tomaba su respectiva taza de té y, antes de darle un sorbo, miró al viejo auror y notó su consternación. –Di tres años de mi vida, sino es que más, a ese proyecto. Yo sabía las responsabilidades y obligaciones que venían con ello, pero el proyecto se acordó, detalló y terminó en el punto en el que sólo me convertía a mí como colaboradora. Nada más- y bebió de su té dejando a los dos hombres mirándola anonadados. –Si los nuevos ministros no saben hacer su trabajo, yo no lo voy a hacer por ellos. Estoy muy embarazada- se puso amabas manos sobre su amplio vientre –y ya he corrido demasiados peligros como para seguirme exponiendo.

Harry pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, en señal de apoyo mientras Kingsley suspiraba y cogía su humeante taza de té.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Hermione, y estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dio un sorbo a su té y continuó: -Te apoyo en todos los sentidos. Lo que puedo hacer es pasar un mensaje a Roman Altair, quien afortunadamente sigue vivo, sobre tu estado y tu decisión. Si me lo permites, le haré saber el papel decisivo sobre la salvación del mundo mágico y tu negativa a seguir trasladándote de un lugar a otro. Es evidente que no debes y menos después del gran riesgo que corriste.

-Diles lo que creas pertinente, Kingsley- suspiró Hermione recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. –y lamento tener que negarme a la petición.

-Dime una cosa, Kingsley- habló Harry, evidentemente orgulloso de tener a su lado a una mujer tan decidida e implacable. –Si el Ministerio en Sydney desapareció literalmente del mapa, ¿en dónde laboran?

-Están usando como sede el espacio que usaron en Melbourne para el congreso. Los burócratas parecemos cucarachas: nada nos aniquila- al comentario, Hermione y Harry no pudieron evitar reír un poco, cosa que logró disipar la tensión que permeó la estancia desde que empezaron a hablar. –Espero no haberte alterado, Hermione. Tenía que intentar convencerte, o por lo menos hacer parecer que intentaba convencerte.

-No te preocupes, Kingsley. Sé que tienes deberes qué cumplir y que a veces pueden ir en contra de uno.

-Por cierto- intervino Harry. -¿Cuándo voy a volver al trabajo?

-Veo que te urge algo de acción- criticó el viejo auror a modo de broma y el ojiverde le sonrió.

-No tanto. Pero, como puedes comprender, necesito seguir trabajando- y señaló el vientre de Hermione. –Alguien tiene que pagar las cuentas.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y Neville y Ginny por fin se unieron. Kingsley ofició la ceremonia en un claro de bosque cerca de la Madriguera, donde sólo hubo familia y amigos cercanos, o sea, más o menos cincuenta personas, eso, eludiendo a varios tíos y primos segundos, con los cuales hubieran sido aproximadamente más de cien. La tía Muriel tuvo que ir puesto que, de otra manera, el resto de sus años –que parecían ser todavía muchos a juzgar por su tenacidad para con la vida- se los hubiera restregado en la cara. De por sí fue una pesadilla teniéndola como invitada, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y tratando a las personas de mal talante. Impunemente hacía partícipe a todo aquel se cruzara en su camino sobre las críticas a la ceremonia, al novio, al pastel, a la comida, a la servidumbre... se jactó de "haber visto mejores bodas que las de sus familiares. Los Weasley nunca se han caracterizado por hacer las cosas bien y en grande. Es una pena que los Longbottom, de tan alta alcurnia, puedan aceptar un festejo celebrado tan pobremente, porque, en mis tiempos..." y no dejó de criticar hasta que Bill ofreció llevarla a su casa dado que en semejante estado etílico podría escindirse... y nunca se les permitiría olvidar esa "falta de atención para una matriarca como yo".

A pesar del inconveniente de la tía Muriel, la fiesta fue un éxito gracias a Augusta, Molly y Jane. Prepararon no solo la ceremonia y el banquete, sino también planificaron el viaje de luna de miel aunque como bien dijo George: "esa parte ya la realizaron. En unos pocos meses será evidente. No tiene sentido que se vayan de viaje. Podrían ahorrar esos galeones". Este comentario hizo sonrojar a Neville, pero Ginny le lanzó un hechizo que le provocó urticaria en un lugar donde el sol nunca ha tocado su piel. Afortunadamente, sólo ellos, Harry y Hermione alcanzaron a escuchar. Este episodio fue cuando ya la mayor parte de los invitados estaban medio alcoholizados y, minutos más tarde, los recién casados se montaron en una escoba y se fueron en dirección al horizonte.

Para finales de noviembre, la casa de los Granger, en Canton, ya estaba terminada. Los padres de Hermione, al regresar de Sydney, habían asegurado la casa, el automóvil... y sus vidas. Sabían que, si les pasaba algo, Hermione y Edwin tendrían suficiente como para no sufrir por necesidad económica. Así, al perder la casa, y después de una intensa investigación de la aseguradora, se les reembolsó el avalúo total de la casa, más un diez por ciento, que fue por lo que se aseguró, y de inmediato se mandaron llamar arquitectos y albañiles para que levantaran la casa tal y como era, entregando los planos de la anterior, pero agregando un sótano estilo bunker, por si las dudas. Jane no quería que fuera diferente, aunque en lo más profundo, sabía que nunca sería la misma. Roger se esmeró para que todos los empleados trabajaran tan pronto como fuera y el resultado fue que ya sólo le faltaba la pintura de la fachada, jardines y garaje.

Hermione sintió mucho verlos irse de Grimmauld. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a estar con sus padres todos los días, pero comprendía que deseaban vivir a parte. No obstante con eso, Andrómeda volvió a su casa también. Ésta, afortunadamente, sufrió daños menores, pero Harry se encargó de contratar especialistas magos para que dejaran, no la casa como estaba, sino mejor. Previniendo que pudiera necesitarse un día, el ojiverde mandó hacer un bunker debajo de la casa equipado para cualquier eventualidad, tal y como lo hicieran los Granger.

Para entonces, el Ministerio ya era funcional. Las remodelaciones fueron relativamente rápidas y devolvieron el esplendor de antaño, sin embargo, la fuente anterior –ya no la grotesca cosa que estuvo en tiempos de terror, ni la fuente anterior a ésta- fue reemplazada por una estatua de Merlín sosteniendo una balanza en una mano y la varita en otra, como orgullo de lo que eran: herederos de un gran privilegio. El resto de Europa, tristemente, seguía en reconstrucción. Los daños habían llegado a extremos de pedir ayuda -financiera y mano de obra- para este fin. El proyecto de reforma que Hermione y los delegados modificaron, se sometió a más cambios. Cambios que aseguraran la seguridad internacional. Esa parte fue muy difícil: varios puestos, por todo el planeta, tuvieron que desaparecer por calificarse, al final, como "obsoletos". Los que ostentaban estos puesto fueron reubicados en otras áreas para no tener desempleo; también los había que se fueron jubilados, de esa manera, fue más fácil lidiar con ellos.

La reforma, sin embargo, seguía en modificación.

Teniendo al Ministerio en funcionamiento, Harry volvió a su labor, aunque ya no había emociones, y sólo patrullaba o investigaba casos arraigados. Esto tenía a Hermione más tranquila porque, aunque todavía había quien le daba dolores de cabeza al Ministerio, ya no eran peligrosos mortífagos amenazando la relativa tranquilidad.

Cuando navidad llegó, todos se reunieron en la casa de los Granger. La cena de nochebuena se realizó con gran alborozo. Jane, Molly, Andrómeda y Fleur estaban atareadas en la cocina. Hermione quiso ayudar, al igual que Penélope, pero no las dejaron hacer nada, lo cual no las dejó de tan buen humor como cualquiera hubiera pensado. Roger le dio a Arthur un "tour" por la casa para mostrarle las diferentes "artificies" que proveían de gas, agua y, lo mejor de todos sus misterios –en opinión del patriarca de los Weasley-: electricidad. Ambos hombres pasaron horas explorando las lámparas, las televisiones, el teléfono y, por supuesto, el internet, cosa que dejó a Arthur impactado y lanzando exclamaciones de asombro cada imagen y movimiento que el monitor pudiera mostrar. Los demás se dedicaron a conversar.

Al finalizar al cena, aunque los Granger les ofrecieron pasar la noche ahí, se negaron. Era evidente que deseaban estar en sus propias casas y no por despreciar a los muggles. No hay lugar como el hogar, como dijera Dorothy. Sin embargo, volvieron al mediodía el día de navidad e intercambiaron y abrieron los regalos...

Fue, en opinión de Harry, la mejor navidad que hubiera tenido. Tenía todo lo que quería: una mujer que amaba y, por extraño azar del destino, también le amaba; amigos que consideraba familia y constituían una parte sólida de su vida; una casa que ahora era un lugar con amor y no con opulencia, como en los tiempos de los Black; salud y un empleo que le confería autoridad y satisfacción; y por si fuera poco, un hijo en camino. Con tantas riquezas, ¿cómo no ser feliz? Esto, empero, no borraba las angustias y las pérdidas del pasado. Harry sabía que eso permanecería en su alma hasta el último día de su vida, pero no opacaba la felicidad que poseía. Supuso que, de no haber maldad, tampoco existiría la bondad; de no haber oscuridad, tampoco habría luz. Las estrellas, sin el firmamento oscuro, ¿cómo se podría apreciar su brillo? Se daba cuenta de que la lucha y la espera, el amor y la paciencia, otorgaban la felicidad que en este momento experimentaba.

* * *

¿Qué estábamos diciendo de la felicidad?

-¡Ni pienses por un momento que esto se quedará así, Harry James Potter!- jadeó Hermione mientras se sujetaba de uno de los postes de la cama con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la varita y, con magia, lanzaba un jarrón en dirección a la entrada de la habitación haciéndose añicos al chocar con la pared del pasillo. Sólo la habilidad que Harry adquirió jugando Quidditch le hizo esquivar a tiempo el objeto que, por cierto, le costó ciento cincuenta galeones cuando fue a Italia el año pasado.

-Por favor, Mione...-suplicó el ojiverde desde el pasillo asomando apenas los ojos para mirar a la castaña... y se quitó a tiempo: un retrato de ellos dos y Ron salió despedido en dirección a su cabeza y se fue a estampar en el marco de la puerta.

-Tienes que calmarte, Hermione- suplicó Ginny oculta tras el sillón de la habitación.

-¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Tu no tienes derecho a decir que me calme!- y con esto, Hermione gruño mientras se sujetaba el vientre.

Era 31 de diciembre y aquello se volvió un infierno. En el pasillo, cerca de Harry, estaban Ron y Luna haciendo lo mismo que el moreno: ocultándose de la ira de Hermione.

-¡Hermione, Amor!- llamó Harry desde afuera sin atreverse a asomar la cara de nuevo. –Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero...

-Entiendes cómo me... siento- la voz de la chica bajó dos octavos y Harry tomó esto como una mala señal. Sintió que acababa de meter la pata. –NO PUEDES SABER CÓMO ME SIENTO, HARRY JAMES POTTER. NO TIENES NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA.

-Por favor, Hermione. Sé razonable- el tono de Ron era una súplica pero, para su mala suerte, ése también fue un desacierto.

-RAZONABLE?- y dos segundos más tarde, Hermione ya estaba en el pasillo con varita en mano, jadeando de agotamiento. Antes de que pudieran moverse los refugiados, o tan siquiera respirar, la castaña ya tenía la punta de la varita en la frente del chico. –Siempre he sido muy razonable, Ronald Bilius Weasley... pero si estuvieras en mi lugar, no reaccionarías mejor. Y tu hermana...- se giró y volvió a entrar a la habitación para decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-Por favor- rogó Harry- dime que mis suegros ya vienen para acá.

-Sí- afirmó Ron tragando saliva con dificultad. –Ya deberían estar aquí.

-Hacía mucho que Hermione no se veía tan...

-¿Demente?- inquirió Ron interrumpiendo al ojiverde.

-No pensé que fuera a reaccionar así- dijo Harry visiblemente alarmado, tanto por Hermione como por el bebé. Y es que la castaña estaba así desde hacía más de dos horas.

-Neville no ha de tardar. Estoy seguro que él y los Granger están por llegar.

-Eso espero.

-VEN ACÁ, HARRY. VEN INMEDIATAMENTE- bramó Hermione furiosa desde el interior de la habitación... y luego gimió, lo que hizo que el chico entrara como una exhalación, sólo para ver que la castaña estaba en cuclillas sujetándose de un barrote de la cama; a su lado, Ginny se veía preocupada.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo?- preguntó Harry con urgencia y alarmado. Luna y Ron entraron tras de él.

-¿Te parece...- jadeó la castaña -... que estoy bien o sólo te imaginas lo que ves? ¡Claro que me duele! ¡claro que me siento mal!- empuñó la varita y apuntó a las partes nobles de Harry. –Y te recuerdo que tú eres el causante de esto... así que NO ME VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR.

Esta vez, Harry ya estaba temiendo que Hermione hiciera que nunca más tuvieran hijos, algo que parecía ser cierto porque definitivamente el dolor iba tan en aumento que la chica deseaba que esto no se repitiera. Para su suerte, escucharon pasos apresurados que subían y, en dos segundos, Jane Granger ya estaba entrando rápidamente en la habitación.

-Mamá- gimió en llanto la castaña y soltó la varita para abrirle los brazos a su madre. Ginny aprovechó y usó su magia para examinar a la castaña mientras Jane la sostenía en brazos, las dos arrodilladas en el suelo. Una vez que acabó, dejó que las dos mujeres hablaran y se llevó a un rincón de la habitación a Harry, Ron y Luna.

-El bebé está bien, Harry... pero Hermione está muy alterada. Si no la tranquilizamos podría complicarse el parto- y volteó hacia Hermione para ver cómo su madre la llevaba lentamente en dirección a la cama y se sentaban a conversar. La castaña se veía más serena mientras su madre le hacía ademanes para que controlara su respiración.

Justo después del almuerzo, Hermione había estado comiendo un pastel de zanahoria que Kreacher hizo especialmente para ella. Cuando se lo terminó, siguió con un helado de vainilla bañado con chocolate y salpicado de almendras tostadas y nueces de macadamia. A continuación, se bebió una malteada de chocolate con crema batida con toping de jarabe de café... y antes de terminárselo, sintió un empujón en la parte baja del vientre. No le dio mayor importancia, pensando que el bebé podría estar acomodándose; ni siquiera lo mencionó a Harry. Se limitó a sobarse esa parte y terminó su malteada. Llevaba días sin poder dormir bien; daba vueltas sobre la cama casi durante toda la noche, tanto, que Harry terminó un par de veces yéndose a una de las habitaciones desocupadas cuando la castaña, repentinamente, se movía y lo golpeaba. Por supuesto que no era intención de Hermione molestarlo, pero era imposible evitar sentirse tan incómoda.

No bien había terminado la malteada, se levantó cuando sintió que tenía que ir al baño. Le costó un esfuerzo enorme levantar todo su peso del mullido sillón. Ron y Harry tuvieron que ponerse de pie para ayudarla a levantarse y el pelirrojo tuvo a bien protestar con uno de sus comentarios que tanto escandalizaban a la chica: "No deberías comer tanto. Ahora no puedes ni levantarte", pero se arrepintió en seguida cuando la varita de la chica apuntó directo a su estómago con un "no te atrevas a criticar cómo me alimento o cuanto, Ronald Weasley. Si tus padres no están en bancarrota por alimentarte, es porque gran parte de tu desarrollo estuviste en el colegio". El pelirrojo, por supuesto, se indignó y antes de responderle a la chica, Harry y Luna lo miraron con una clara advertencia de que más le valía que no continuara discutiendo con Hermione, en especial cuando su embarazo la tenía más voluble de lo que normalmente es.

Cuando Hermione llegó al sanitario del primer piso, perdió el equilibrio cuando un inmenso dolor atacó sus caderas, pero logró sujetarse a tiempo para no caer. Esto, claro, no evitó que gritara... casi al mismo tiempo, de entre las piernas de Hermione escurrió un líquido con hilillos de sangre dejando un gran charco a sus pies mientras comenzaba a jadear: la fuente se rompió. Acto seguido, Harry llegó; tan pronto como escuchó a su prometida, corrió en su busca y, alarmado se acercó a ella. Los demás llegaron después, entre ellos, Ginny y Neville, quienes habían ido a almorzar. La pelirroja pidió a Ron y a Neville que fueran por los padres de la castaña y éstos, con un CRACK se desaparecieron. Con un "fregoteo" de Hermione, el piso quedó como estaba y se dejó guiar por Harry y Ginny a su habitación, donde la pelirroja la interrogó sobre la frecuencia de los dolores, los días que llevaba sintiéndose tan incómoda, y más.

Harry nunca se imaginó que aquello sería el comienzo.

Minutos más tarde, Ginny ya llevaba su diagnóstico en una libreta: Hermione entró en labor de parto... y ahí fue cuando el pánico de la castaña se disparó, provocando que las contracciones fueran menos espaciadas -pasó de cada 10 minutos a 5 minutos entre uno y otro- y su ya mal humor acrecentó hasta maldecir a Harry por ponerla en ese predicamento, jurándole que nunca más la volvería a tocar y que lo castraría por hacerla pasar por esto. Ginny la puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación y, cuando Hermione quiso acostarse, la pelirroja la regañó.

Supo que cometió un error.

Y Hermione la tomó contra ella.

Le dijo que cómo era posible que no la dejara descansar después de todo lo que comió. Le dijo que tenía sueño y que le diera algo para calmar el dolor pero, como Ginny se negó, la castaña arremetió furiosa; entre más contracciones la atacaban, mayor era su ira.

Le vaticinó que sufriría igual que ella; le advirtió que si no hacía algo para aliviar el dolor que de seguro deformaría sus caderas –según ella-, haría que le revocaran su licencia de medimago con el argumento de estar bajo tortura u omisión del deber y que ni sujetándose a las siete enmiendas que protegían a Ginny, lucharía para que nuca más volviera a ejercer. Pero la pelirroja no cejó. Sabía que lo que llevaba a Hermione a esos extremos eran los fuertes dolores, así que hizo caso omiso a las amenazas e intentó explicarle que no podía usar magia para calmar los dolores ni administrarle pociones hasta que no estuviera cerca la hora del alumbramiento.

Si creían que con eso Hermione entendería, estaban muy equivocados.

Al ver que Ginny no se tragaba las amenazas, arremetió de nuevo contra Harry. Una y otra vez le juró, amenazó y prometió que no volvería a acostarse con él. Que ni pensara en sexo porque no se volvería a dejar y si tenía que usar calzón de castidad como en las Cruzadas, lo haría. Le advirtió que, después de esto, dormirían en habitaciones separadas y que lo demandaría por daños y perjuicios; que le echaría todo el peso de sus contactos en el Ministerio porque le deben muchos favores... y su letanía siguió y siguió mientras que el pobre Harry estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Realmente estaba alarmado. Si Hermione lanzaba esos juramentos, era por el sufrimiento que le causaba la labor.

-No está en labor, Harry- le aclaró Ginny cuando éste le preguntó cuanto más duraría su sufrimiento. Por toda respuesta, Harry palideció. Hermione era consolada por su madre mientras, de vez en vez, sacaba un gemido ahogado. –Esto ni siquiera a comenzado.

-¿Cómo que no ha comenzado? ¿entonces?- el tono del chico era tal que cualquiera diría que ha sido sentenciado.

-Esto puede tardar horas, Harry.

-¿Cuantas?

-Bueno...- Ginny no parecía querer hablar de eso. -... Hermione lleva buen ritmo. Si todo va como hasta ahora, yo diría que unas diez o doce horas para que dé a luz.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Harry a punto de jalarse de los cabellos. –¿DIEZ O DOCE HORAS?

-Harry, por favor...

-¿No puedes hacer que sean menos?- interrumpió el ojiverde visiblemente contrariado. –Está sufriendo mucho y me está matando no poder hacer nada. Ya la escuchaste. Me va a...

-No creerás que habla en serio.

-Pareciera que no la conoces.

-No te va a castrar, Harry- se rió Ginny. –Ni va cambiarse de habitación, ni va a demandarme. No es la primera en ponerse así con contracciones. Lo que me sorprende es que lo diga con tanta vehemencia. He visto peores que ella- la pelirroja suspiró, miró de reojo a Hermione, y volvió sus ojos hacia Harry. –Tienes que entender que ésta es su primera vez y le va a tomar mucho tiempo poder llegar al momento de labor. Yo no puedo hacer nada más que encaminarla, pero no se deja. Ahora que su madre está aquí, parece estar mejor.

Y, efectivamente, si Hermione no se veía menos adolorida, sí se veía más relajada. Su madre tuvo un efecto tranquilizador tan eficaz como un _painkiller_. Arriesgándose un poco, Harry se acercó a ellas con sigilo y se arrodilló frente a Hermione. Ésta lo miró con tristeza y casi se le rompe el corazón a Harry al verla tan vulnerable.

-Perdóname, Harry- pidió la castaña con voz trémula. –No era mi intención...

-No tienes que disculparte. No lo hagas. Puedo entender que el dolor es insoportable- Harry tomó una de sus manos y le dio un leve apretón, el cual la chica correspondió momentos después, pero con fuerza cuando una nueva contracción atacó sus caderas y, como un resorte, se puso en pie.

-Ya no puedo estar sentada- se quejó Hermione. –Tengo que caminar o hacer algo.

Mientras Hermione caminaba por toda la habitación y luego hasta salirse al pasillo, y de regreso, Jane, Harry y Ginny hacían conversación ligera, pero la castaña no participaba ni escuchaba. Pensaba en las horas que faltaban... y que el milagro de la vida sería una experiencia que nunca iba a olvidar.

Estaba por dar la media noche y todo el clan Weasley, con sus respectivas parejas, se encontraban en la estancia charlando suavemente. Andrómeda, Teddy, Xeno, Augusta, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley y Hagrid se encontraban también en la Mansión Black a la espera del acontecimiento. Sin embargo, Hermione y Harry permanecían en su habitación.

Se suponía que pasarían, todos ellos, el año nuevo en la Madriguera. Tuvieron que trasladar todo cuando Neville llegó allá para hacerles saber la condición de la castaña y que no sería posible que fueran. Molly no permitiría que se quedaran a la expectativa, así que trasladaron comida e invitados a la Mansión. Cuando arribaron, Ginny les comentó que no podían subir a verla todos y tendrían que turnarse. Luna no pudo evitar comentar que "cualquiera creería que nunca habían visto a una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz", seguido por el comentario de George que según él "si cobrara por pasar a verla, ya hubiera ganado cien galeones. Deberíamos llevarla a un circo" y casi de inmediato, recibió un sape en la nuca por parte de Molly.

Mientras, Hermione no sabía qué era peor: si las contracciones, la muchedumbre o el agotamiento, lo cierto era que llegó un momento, casi a las once, en que suplicó a Ginny que le dijera cuando sería que podría empezar a pujar.

-Tu cuerpo te lo dirá, pero si quieres recuéstate y te examinaré-. Y la chica así lo hizo. Con las mejillas coloradas, se levantó el vestido y la pelirroja la examinó con los dedos. Harry estaba igual de sonrojado que ella, pero prefería mirar los ojos de Hermione antes que ver lo que la pelirroja hacía. Una vez que completó la examinación, Ginny dio su veredicto: -Pues bien, ya tienes la dilatación correcta. De un momento a otro me dirás...

y Hermione ahogó un grito mientras sostenía el edredón con los puños... y luego gimió, casi gritó al sentir lo que Ginny le había querido decir. La pelirroja y Harry la desnudaron después de cerrar la puerta... y la acción comenzó.

Ahora sí estaba en labor.

Al poco rato, se escuchó del reloj de la estancia, la primera campanada, pero los gritos de Hermione se escuchaban por toda la casa. Llevaban quince minutos escuchando a la castaña como si la torturaran. Las damas presentes no se inquietaban, pero los varones daban vueltas por toda la estancia mientras se comían las uñas por la desesperación. "¿Es que acaso los hombres no son el sexo fuerte?" criticó Molly quien parecía contrariada por no poder estar presente en el alumbramiento de ,a quien consideraba, una hija más. A la sexta campanada se escuchó un gruñido desesperado y Roger Granger ya se estaba encaminando a las escaleras sin poder llegar porque Jane lo detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza y el hombre, refunfuñando se dejó caer en la silla más próxima mientras la octava campanada se escuchaba al fondo. A la doceava campanada, los presentes se abrazaron deseándose un feliz año nuevo, cosa que duró alrededor de cinco minutos en los que no se percataron que Hermione había dejado de gritar...

Hasta que, a las doce y diez, Harry entró a la estancia y se quedó en el marco de la puerta con un bultito de cobijas entre los brazos mientras los presentes se quedaron petrificados como por un hechizo errante y anunció:

-Les presento a Sirius James Potter, nacido en el primer minuto del año nuevo.

El rostro de Harry era el de un hombre. Un hombre satisfecho y feliz, orgulloso y completo. Sonreía de una manera que nadie creyó que fuera posible expresar todo; en un gesto que cualquier otro día, cualquier otra persona, en cualquier otro lugar y momento, fuera capaz de aparecer en las facciones de un rostro y no poder pensar que esa persona estuviera en el paraíso, rodeado de amigos, rodeado de aquellos a quienes consideraba familia y, en sus brazos, al comienzo de todo aquello que anheló tener. Más allá de la riqueza o popularidad, su propia familia era lo que le daba todo y lo que le hacía ser quien era: Harry Potter.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Bien, ahí van las aclaraciones.

Estoy loca.

Dentro de poco me voy a internar en un asilo para enfermos mentales.

Quizás haya tenido problemas para ubicar Nurmengard y no soy precisamente lista cuando se trata de geografía. Difícilmente sé que México se encuentra en América (jejejejeje).

Quise darle un giro inesperado a la historia.

¿Han puesto atención a toda, y realmente me refiero a toda, la historia de Harry Potter? No a los fics, sino a los libros, los siete. Ok, me hubiera gustado que lo descubrieran por sí mismos aunque talvez ya hayan captado las similitudes tan fuertes y evidentes. Más abajo se los diré.

No he tenido tiempo de investigar sobre la palabra doppelganger, aunque ligeramente hace resemblanza del "Efecto Doppler"; obviamente no tiene la misma connotación. Les pido que cheken eso en wikipedia. Yo soy fan de la Física.

Sin embargo, la palabra ya mencionada, doppelganger, lo plagié (sí, lo robé) de un fic que aparece en otra página dedicada a los fics de Harry Potter, pero en ésta (es una saga de 4 partes), la palabra es una maldición que tiene casi el mismo efecto que Imperius, sólo que en grandes masas, tal y como el efecto Doppler. De nuevo, los que no sepan lo que es eso, les sugiero que lo cheken.

¿Que porqué hay tantas embarazadas?... bueno, y ¿por qué no?

Me concentré un poco más en Hermione que en Harry, pero esto fue involuntario. Quise darles la misma intensidad de participación.

No tenía la más mínima intención de hacer la saga tan larga. De hecho, se iba a quedar en que Harry encuentra a Hermione en Sydney. La cosa es que, como pudieron darse cuenta, me doy unos súper viajes mentales bastante cabrones (perdón por el lenguaje).

Bueno, pues ahora sí. Hace unos años me dediqué a indagar sobre el misterio que se me presentaba: el comportamiento humano a través de los tiempos. Pasé, desde los masones y el rey Salomón, hasta la Guerra del Golfo. Mientras hacía eso, leía los libros de Rowling y, alternativamente, los fics de diferentes autores (ni yo misma creía que pudiera estar en varios temas a la vez). Ahora la pregunta es, y sólo para que de golpe entiendan, Nurmengard era la fortaleza creada y edificada por el archienemigo de Dumbledore: Gellert Grindelwald. He leído y releído los libros 4, 6 y 7, pero no encuentro la ubicación de la fortaleza negra... y mientras lo pensaba, sentía que algo había hecho CLICK en mi cabeza desde hacía tiempo, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

La segunda guerra mundial.

-Si recuerdan la boda de Bill y Fleur, esa misma noche el Ministerio es atacado. En la SGM, sucedió lo que llamaron **"la noche de los cuchillos largos"**y **"la noche de los cristales rotos"**. Si leen ambas cosas, se darán cuenta de que son prácticamente lo mismo: una verdadera analogía. Casi un paradigma.

-**Nurmengard** es la fortaleza negra que creara Grindelwald y donde terminara recluido hasta su muerte; **Nuremberg**, era la fortaleza principal de los Nazis y donde se hacían la mayor parte de sus documentos. Así mismo, donde finalmente fueron juzgados

-Quizás no tendría caso que lo dijera, pero de todas maneras lo haré. Una vez que Thicknesse, o sea, el "títere" de Voldemort estuvo sentado en la silla del Ministro de magia, los hijos de muggles, los "sangresucia" tenían que pasar por la **Muggle-born Registration Comission**. Si leen sobre el tema, encontraran que a partir de 1935, esto ya se estaba implementando en Alemania, poco después de que Hitler se convirtiera en el Tercer Reich, y donde los judíos y todo aquel que no fuera ario o no pudiera comprobar su ascendencia aria, eran registrados y pasados a los famosos guetos, gracias a las **Leyes de Nuremberg**no sin antes quitarles todo lo que poseyeran.

-Voldemort pasó años en el **exilio** después de que intentara matar a Harry. Adolf Hitler estuvo en **prisión**, manteniéndolo **exiliado** de la sociedad, aunque éste sólo estuvo unos meses ahí.

-Voldemort era hijo de Merope Gaunt, una bruja de sangre pura, y Tom Riddle, un muggle. Mientras que la ascendencia de Adolf Hitler era dudosa en cuanto a su sangre aria. Ambos personajes eran pobres, pero no faltos de inteligencia. Todo lo contrario: eran unos genios; malévolos, pero extremadamente astutos. Y ambos tenían la fuerte convicción de acabar con aquellos que tomaban lo que, creían, por derecho de nacimiento les pertenecía.

Cabe destacar que muchos historiadores difieren en el inicio de la llamada "Solución Final" (_Endlösung de Judenfrage_, en alemán) que supuestamente da inicio en 1941, pero el racismo, cuya consecuencia es el genocidio, viene desde el siglo XIX y se refuerza al finalizar la Primera Guerra Mundial con el Tratado de Versalles. No podemos estar seguros de todo el desarrollo de estos acontecimientos pues los Nazis se anticiparon a destruir todo lo que pudieron. La analogía con Harry Potter es muy parecida cuando nadie sabía quién era quién y la corrupción (tema tratado en los libros y en mi fic) los hacía desconfiar incluso de la autoridad. Se dice que se perpetraron hasta 14 intentos de asesinato en contra de Hitler (hay documentos y películas, la más reciente es "Valkery" con Tom Cruise) y, como pueden darse cuenta, ninguno funcionó. Ese cabrón era como las cucarachas!

Así pues, les dejo esto por ahora. Me he encontrado con demasiadas coincidencias, tanto, que creo que me pasa lo mismo que a Harry, y la misma Hermione se lo dice así:

"Harry, you're trying to fit everything into the Hallows story..."

Está tan desesperado por encontrar un camino que lo llevara a descubrir la verdad que no se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban en lo correcto y ambos estaban equivocados…

Así sucede.

Una cosa más. Les recomiendo dos libros que, simplemente, deleitaron mi exquisito gusto.

El mecanismo del Miedo, de Norma Lazo y

Siete Esqueletos Decapitados, de Antonio Malpica.

Son dos escritores, orgullosamente mexicanos, que atrapan al lector en una historia de suspenso y, finalmente, terror. Estamos muy acostumbrados a las películas gringas copiadas de las japonesas y quizás piensen que hay cosas que de verdad aterrorizan a comparación de estos dos libros. En lo personal, me parece que son muy originales y que no tienen nada que pedirle a los grandes estudios estadunidenses ni a los escritores de Best Seller. Si pueden procurarse esos libros, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Mis queridos lectores y seguidores, les mando un gran abrazo con un saludo y mis mejores deseos de que, cada día, al despertar, piensen en lo afortunados que son: la vida es un regalo y hay que aprovecharlo.

**:D elenalunapotter**

**P.D:** En "Lo que el miedo se llevó", cuando Harry está en la recamara de Hermione discutiéndole sobre el porqué no fue a la fiesta de compromiso, si ponen la canción_** "You don't see me"**_ de Keane, se darán cuenta de que toda la historia estaba basada en esta rola. Les pongo, además, los temas de canciones que usé para inspirarme en este último fic.

Violet Hill – Coldplay

Bittersweet Symphony – The Verb

Eyes Wide Open – Travis

Crazy – Alanis Morisette

Suffer Well –Depeche mode

Cementeries of London – Coldplay

Decode – Paramore

Numb – Linkin Park

Enjoy the Silence – Depeche Mode

Closer – Nine Inch Nails

Maneater – Nelly Furtado

A Pain That I'm Used to – Depeche Mode

Dare – Gorillaz

Bring Me to Life – Evanescence

Revolver – Madonna featuring David Guetta

Beautiful Lie – Three Seconds to Mars

The Saints Are Coming – Green Day & U2

Friend or Foe – TATU

Kingdom – Depeche Mode

What I've Done – Linkin Park

Día Cero – La Ley

Last Decade – Goldheart Assembly

You Don't See Me – Keane

Black Dog – Led Zepellin

Chiquitita – ABBA

Across the Universe – The Beatles

She's Like a Rainbow – The Rolling Stones

Hot Pursuit – The Bravery

Mr. Brightside – The Killers

Pioneers – Bloc Party

Stop and Stare – One Republic

The Hardest Part – Coldplay

If I Were You – Hoobastank

You and Me – Lifehouse

Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol


End file.
